With the Musical Legacy, Harmony Will Come
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Her father's death, paparazzi, and having to change her look, Amelia has to move from the states to Japan to take on her father's inheritance. In the midst of moving she is with Ouran Academy for her musical and artistic studies she bumps into the Host Club. As she stays she grows and explores who she really is and how the members actually see her. Please R&R and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran Host Club High School Manga and Anime Series. I write this for enjoyment and new ideas of what could happen with additional characters. I base the settings on the Manga order rather than the Anime. Please read and review if you can. Enjoy!**_

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 1: When they Called Me Amelia Pt. 1

"_According to the Will of Mr. Howard Wolfe, his living estate in Japan is given to his daughter, Amelia Wolfe. All that's in and around the estate's property is hers to inherit. It also states that shall be taken to Ouran Academy as her mother, Miss Gina Pinto wishes in return. She will pay full tuition as promised between their private agreement. However, she is not required to take full custody if she cannot due to her career. In this case, Mr. Wolfe's caretaker Isao Tadashi shall be her guardian, the servants are paid full, and the estate paid off entirely for his daughter to not carry the burden of debt. Until then, Amelia will have her name given as the heiress of his company as well as move to her father's estate for as long as she agrees to be a part of his legacy in the music industry…"_

_**1 year later in America…**_

"Amelia! Hurry up, Isao is waiting outside! He came all the way from Japan to pick you up and see us off!"

Amelia rushes through her belongings in the small room of the ranch house. Gina, her mother, does very well in her career, but likes being isolated in a small house in the country. No point in a big estate if you're not home. Amelia rushes down the stairs with her suitcase and backpack, dragging it down, seeing Isao outside with her mother.

God it's going to be different without her father around. She looks around the living room, knowing it'll be a while before she will be able to see this place again. She's going to miss the states. Japan isn't exactly a walk in the park. She enjoyed it when she visited her father, but now that he's gone, her view of going out there is going to change drastically. It's not like she had many friends to begin with, but now it's almost starting on a completely blank slate. The worst would be avoiding the paparazzi. They have died down over the year, but they were bothering their family for the first few months after her father's death. Gina eventually got a lawyer to stop the chaos and speak on their behalf.

As Amelia opened the door, she spotted her mother waiting with Isao, the caretaker of the estate. Isao smiled at the sight of her, holding out his arms and embracing the girl. Amelia was at least happy that out of all this massive confusion he was at least going to take her as a guardian.

Her mother couldn't take care of her and she knew it. Her career required her to travel, leaving Amelia either to travel with her and give up schooling unless she was tutored. Her father didn't like the idea so he made sure someone was there. Isao was a good man and he was family to all of them even though he just ran her father's estate while Mr. Wolfe was away.

"Come along now you got to make it to the airport on time," Gina beckoned grabbing the suitcases, throwing them into the trunk.

"Don't worry Gina, everything will be fine with Imai here," Isao reassured her comfortingly.

"How many times do I have to tell her name is Amelia, Isao?" Gina reminded, somewhat annoyed.

"What? She doesn't mind, do you Imai?" Isao asked, nudging Amelia. "Besides her father always called her that around the house."

"No I don't mind," Amelia replied simply, trying to smile to hide her nerves. The people around the house couldn't pronounce her name right so her father even adopted the nickname as a bit of a joke between him and her. It seemed to stick. She was only used to her mother actually calling her that and the neighbors of both the states and some of the English servants Mr. Wolfe had around the state.

"Amelia is a little more…_sophisticated. _Her father is rich and she is now an heiress," Gina explained. She closed the trunk of the limo as she stepped back facing her daughter.

"I'll make sure that someone can send you the rest of your things to the estate. Should take a few days. You packed everything in boxes right?"

Amelia nods nervously. Gina notices and looks at her reassuringly. Fifteen going to be sixteen in February is a little young to live on your own.

"Darling, this is a great opportunity for you. Your father has wanted you to go to Japan to live with him. The academy will help you with your music and art and you know you have talent baby. There are a lot of people who can't say that for what you're doing," her mother complimented, trying to make the trip sound better.

"Howard and I wanted you to go to this school ever since he moved. He thought it would be fantastic for your studies and honey it's going to be good for you to start fresh! The chairman of the academy gladly took your father's request after seeing his work with the music and theatre groups for so long. He even offered you the Artistic Scholarship!" her mother shrieked with joy. "We couldn't be happier for you."

"I know. I'm just nervous," Amelia admitted.

"Well you won't be alone. Isao will look after you and I'll be around before the holidays," her mother comforted. "Just promise me you'll do this for me and for your father…"

"I will. I'll try," Amelia promised. "For you…_for dad_…"

"Good girl. That's my girl…" Gina whispered as she embraced her daughter with all her might. "I'm just a phone call away. Wherever I am, I will pick up okay?"

Amelia nodded. Isao smiled, saying good-bye to Gina, opening the car door following Amelia from behind. After that they were taken away to the airport where their lives were about to change.

_**In Japan a few months later, the First Week of School…**_

"Isao! Where's my uniform?" Amelia calls out in a panic as she's late for her first day. Isao comes out to her room setting a tray of toast and eggs on her dresser. He furrows his brows and looks up.

"I apologize Miss Wolfe, but the school had a few mix ups with the uniforms," Isao informs. Amelia rolls her eyes searching through the various clothes. She wore her brown-half rimmed glasses, not finding her contacts hiding her blue-green eyes, jeans and a black t-shirt, with ankle boots and a plaid shirt that was two sizes too big, buttoning it up quickly hiding her developing hourglass figure. She forget to buy new clothes since she's been there. Her mother was still packing new attire in her house at the states.

She looked in the mirror messing with her hair. She dyed it darker chocolate brown, and cut it shorter hoping to not be recognized by the media or the students. It was no longer long and curled but short to the middle of her neck and straightened. The media has been on top of her since her arrival. Thankfully another lawyer has been feeding info to the press without her.

"Isao can you do me a favor and call the school, see if I can get a uniform asap? I already stick out like a sore thumb," she said tiredly. "I already hate that I felt like I had to change my appearance since I got here."

"You look fine Imai, but are you certain you want to wear that to school?" Isao asked.

"I'm already late for school and mother is sending clothes that fit within the week. I'll worry about it then," Amelia replied, kissing his cheek good-bye.

"Thanks Isao, I'll see you tonight after school. Don't wait up," Amelia calls out, grabbing her backpack and forcefully wrapping onto her shoulder.

"Call if you need the limo to pick you up early!"

"I will!"

_Slam! _The door shut and she was out of the house. She climbed in, the driver speeding up and heading to the next obstacle of the day: Ouran Academy.

"Nervous Miss Wolfe?" the driver asked as she rummages through stuff in her bag.

"Not so keen on the first day here. I'm just afraid that I won't fit in. I'll just be that American transfer student who had a company plopped into her lap…"

"Don't worry Miss. Ouran Academy is one of the best schools in Japan. Nice campus, respectable staff. With your father's name I think you'll begin to fit in just fine," the driver explained.

Problem is that wasn't the reason she wanted to be known for her father's work. It was different and also flattering that a lot of people in Japan knew her father. But still…there was something about her just being known for her work rather than _just _her father's name. No matter how much alike their talents are. This is a place to prove her worth.

After a few more minutes away from the estate out in the country, now they found public city life. Then in the midst of it all lies the prestigious Ouran Academy. The driver stopped in the front, beckoning her to go.

This is anything but comforting, it was nerve wracking. There was no way she was going to get used to this. She was so used to the small private schools. Not freakishly huge campuses for people who were considered somebody based on their status. But if the chairman was generous enough to agree to allowing her to even try with this school…maybe she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hey break a leg Miss Wolfe," he said, wishing her luck. Everyone in the estate called her that or Imai. Maybe it was better that she wasn't called by her actual name. She was living a different life now after all. However, that didn't change the fact that she was nervous and feeling even more out of place. She stepped out of the car feeling her stomach churn with butterflies. She could hear the driver speeding off back to the estate.

Standing still, staring in awe, was the school her father always bragged about. How different it was from the schools in the states. Finally, she found her legs moving towards the school.

The place was huge! She had no idea that this was the main school for the most brilliant and richest kids. Technically, she could consider now herself part of the "rich" community but she didn't really feel like it. Although she started regretting asking Isao for the uniform. The yellow puffy dresses were not really in her taste. It wasn't her to wear something like that. Gah! It was just ridiculous. It's something those really princess-like girls wore to make them look better than most people apparently.

After hearing the first chime of the clock tower, she ran to her class. She felt so out of place when she went to homeroom. She opened the door so loud as if she was barging in. The class was still out and about, not sitting anywhere in particular, talking amongst each other while the homeroom teacher still hasn't arrived. So at the moment she was safe. Now where to find a seat?

She sat down in front where there was the only empty seat, noticing these two redheaded twins stare at her. She turned for a moment, seeing their gaze and blushed, hastily looking back in front of her. She noticed another person right in front of her. Short cropped brown hair, brown glasses, oversized brown sweater, slacks, and rather beat up shoes. Looks like she wasn't the only one without a uniform. The teacher finally came into homeroom, settling role call.

When he got to her name she jumped.

"Wolfe?" he called.

"Here," she replied. She felt a sudden stares and whispers around the room. Thankfully, after role call she hoofed it out of there. Something didn't feel right about that room.

After her first few classes she was stuck in the mess hall. She saw the stares coming towards her for the way she dressed. Keeping her hands in her pockets and just adjusting her father's leather jacket, she shrugged it off. Each time she tried though, it got more and more uncomfortable. She finally found an empty space in the middle of the room. This was embarrassing. It was elementary school all over again. When did her parents think that she would fit into a school like this? She fiddled with her food, not really up for eating.

"Hi, um do you mind if I sit here with you?" a voice asked in front of her. Amelia almost jumped at the sound of the voice. She looked up, seeing the person that it was the person in her class, the one without the uniform.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," she accepted. At least she wasn't alone for the time being. The person took a seat, although she realized after taking a good look at the student, that she was a girl in the same situation.

"My names Haruhi Fujioka. I think we're in a few classes together right?" Haruhi asked with a cheerful smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one without a uniform, huh?"

"Yeah, um I didn't get one yet, might as well for the better, have you seen those female uniforms? I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those in the states."

"Oh you're that transfer student everyone's been whispering about," Haruhi commented. Amelia sank in her chair.

"Really how did you guess?" Amelia questioned jokingly.

"That accent is obviously not from this country," Haruhi laughed. "I don't think I remember you're name. Although it was distinct enough like Dog or something."

Amelia laughs a bit and smiles putting a hand out to Haruhi. "Wolfe. Amelia Wolfe. Although I'm surprised you haven't seen my face on the media a few months ago."

Haruhi suddenly goes pale.

"You're not one of these rich kids too are you? You seem to act differently from them," Haruhi asked uncomfortably. Amelia looks at her in concern and smiles gently.

"Technically yes but I don't spend a dime of it since I moved from the states. I still have paperwork to go through," Amelia mentioned and went back to her food. "Only here for the music and arts program."

"Wow that's amazing. You came a long way from here," Haruhi commented and Amelia looked at her food, not looking at her.

"Yeah…" she nodded. Haruhi looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry did I…?" _RING!_

Amelia shakes her head and laughs nervously.

"Is it over yet?" she smiles slightly at Haruhi.

"Hey, I'm sure you're doing fine," Haruhi encourages. Amelia half smiles and nods in thanks. Haruhi moves out of the way and heads to class waving to her and she waves back.

Amelia sighs and gets up.

"Lets hope that I'm smart enough to stay in Japan…"

She tosses her food out and rushes to class, avoiding more glances of students.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When They Called Me Amelia Pt. 2

_**3:00pm…**_

The clock tower chimed at the ending time of 3:00pm. _Finally_, Amelia thought. It's been a rough day. People kept staring at her, not knowing why she was dressed that way and the homeroom teachers would just call her Wolfe or Imai (under her request), hoping her name wouldn't be recognized from the media splurging a few months ago. Thankfully, none of the students seemed that up to date on current events.

Although she did get a few reassuring smiles from the girl named Haruhi who she met at lunch. Amelia was just about to head to her locker, carrying a bunch of her books when some D Class students came up to her as she accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry I…"

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak," one of them growled. Kind of understandable of "pipsqueak" considering he was 6ft and she was 5'7". Although that doesn't mean she's that much shorter. His partner noticed the pile of books and grins.

"Looks like pipsqueak from the states is the bookworm. Well," he flips the books from her arms and causes them to fall on the floor with a loud crash. "Why don't you save your words you read, for something worth while? Like going home where you belong?"

A few students who heard the books drop suddenly jump. The girls whisper and a few of the guys from Class A gather seeing the Class D students picking on the new kid. No one seemed to want to help. Haruhi was coming out of class hearing the ruckus, stopping and seeing Amelia ganged up by the two kids. Amelia looks down at her books, looking back at them and growls.

"Aww did Wolfie get angry?" one of them beckoned. They both laugh and Amelia looks darkly at them. The death of her father, the paparazzi in the past few months, all that dread, grief and terror is suddenly fighting out in anger. Before she could stop herself, her fist swings hitting the guy in the stomach. He gasps, his partner jumping at the sudden swing and retaliates. Before she could react, a fist swings across her face and the guy pins her to the locker. There were gasps from the students. Haruhi furrows her brows.

_Is that the girl from earlier?_

"You got some guts there, kid," the partner growls. The first one who took the punch looks over and grabs his friend.

"Teacher. Lets get out of here," he whispers. The partner looks at him and then back at Amelia, letting her go and running with his friend down the hall. Amelia didn't notice the scrape on her jaw, her mouth bleeding slightly from the punch.

She kneels down and shakes her head. Stupid.

"Figures," she whispers. The teacher who was about to break it up kneels down asking if she's okay and she nods. He nods and then heads back to homeroom. The students who were staring are far away from her, starting to scatter. She shoves all her books into her locker and then walks quickly up the stairs.

"Gotta get out of here," Amelia whispers.

She checks all the rooms finding no first aid kit. She couldn't even find the nurses office. She bumps into Haruhi who immediately tries to get her attention.

"Hey Amelia!" she calls out. Amelia jumps hesitating, she relaxes seeing Haruhi as she stops in front of _Music Room #3_. "I saw that fight earlier. Are you all right?"

Amelia checks her lip.

"Yeah just need a first aid kit and a bathroom," she replies. Haruhi nods to the room.

"They have one in every class. Why don't we check in here. Everywhere else has a lot of people. I need a place to study anyway," Haruhi informed. Amelia nods.

"As long as I don't have to bump into anyone else today," Amelia agreed and opens the door.

As they walk in they jumped seeing a group of boys all seeming to be of different looks and ages.

"Welcome to the Host Club," they greeted in unison. Amelia furrows her brows in confusion and Haruhi looks like she's about to panic.

"This is a Host Club?" Haruhi questioned.

"Oh wow boys, this is awkward," the two redheaded twins commented.

_Boys? They think I'm a boy? _Amelia thought rolling her eyes, then she looked down at her appearance. Well I guess that's a reasonable guess. _Fantastic…_

"Be nice, boys are valuable patrons as well," the blonde also foreign looking book mentioned. "Haruhi Fujioka, such a rare creature to see you here!"

Amelia looks back towards Haruhi in confusion and smirks a bit in amusement.

"Friend of yours?" she questions trying not to laugh. She notices the twins and furrows her brows in curiosity. Those boys are in this odd club?

"And I'm assuming by your accent that you're the rumored transfer student?" an older boy with black here and wire rimmed glasses looked at me in curiosity.

"Apparently he's a foreigner and a trouble maker," Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"He was in a fight after class with some of the Class D students," Kaoru added.

"This poor commoner was trying to get you to the nurse wasn't he? Not to worry. Kyoya show this gentleman to the backroom and Mori get a few band aids from the first aid kit in the closet. I will welcome our new guest along with him," the blonde haired boy ordered. Amelia rolled my eyes. _Looks like I'm not the only one being separated from the rich due to my current status. _

"Already on it Tamaki. Mr. Wolfe, if you may please follow me," Kyoya insists. A tall student behind him that was called Mori goes to a separate room as Amelia follows Kyoya hesitantly. He leads her to the backroom and motions me to a sink. She looks back seeing Haruhi being harassed by the supposed leader of the group.

"Thanks a lot, it's easy to get lost in this place," Amelia commented. Mori sets a case of bandages next to the sink. She nods in thanks and starts running the water washing some to the cut and to the split lip. She hisses when she feels an ache near her chest.

"Mori would you make sure that our King Tamaki doesn't torture Mr. Wolfe's friend. I'd like to have a word with him privately," Kyoya insisted. Mori nods and heads out of the backroom. Kyoya closes the door behind him, putting down his book.

Amelia notices and glances over at him uncomfortably.

"The tragedy of Mr. Howard Wolfe has been a talk in my home for a few months now," Kyoya mentions. Amelia hisses in frustration from cleaning up the scrape on her jaw. She looks in the mirror noticing bruises from where the boy's hand was on her chest when she was pinned to the locker.

"Although his daughter had such a big responsibility moving here. She's become a bit of a celebrity around here, don't you think?" Kyoya questions. Amelia looks at him. This is getting uncomfortable. She cleans up the rest of her jaw and her split lip, drying her hands and heading for the door. She nods to Kyoya.

"Thanks again," she says, passing him cautiously. Kyoya watches her and smirks following her back to the clubroom.

Amelia notices Haruhi being pulled around by Honey, yelling at him in a surprisingly aggressive state. Amelia runs up grabbing Haruhi.

"I think we're going to go," She mentions pulling Haruhi away from Honey. Tamaki gets behind her and pulls her away from Haruhi.

"Nonsense. I believe you and your friend should stay a while. Maybe you boys can have some fun with us," Tamaki insists getting way too close. Amelia backs up.

"Sorry hun but that's not going to-," she begins but then bumps into Haruhi. She then stumbles into an expensive Renaissance vase.

They knocked into it, seeing it fall to its doom. Amelia was on top of Haruhi trying to regain her balance as well as pull Haruhi up. Haruhi tried to reach out for it but both of them watched it smash to the floor.

Amelia fell to the floor almost as if to catch it like a free ball, while Haruhi managed to use the podium for support. They both gasped in surprise at the sudden _crack _and shatter of the vase.

"You all right?" Amelia asked, trying to breathe winded from the fall. Haruhi couldn't answer as she whimpered at the sight of the broken masterpiece.

Amelia looked hopelessly at the shattered and turned to her side looking at Kyoya.

"I'm so sorry we'll pay you back," she breathes getting up and brushing herself off.

"Ooo. We were going to feature that in an auction," Hikaru groaned.

"That was running starting at eighty thousand dollars," Kaoru informed rather annoyed.

That made the girls go pale. _Eighty thousand?!_ Haruhi is calculating the damage, going with the same response Amelia said.

"I'm going to have to pay you back," she whimpered.

"Of course you are, but _how_?" Hikaru asked.

"You two can't even afford a uniform," Kaoru added, motioning to them.

"That and according to the news, you don't get a dime of your father's legacy until the paperwork processes and is signed. Which can take anywhere to a few months or a year with the amount of money he has saved through his company," Kyoya reminded.

That made Amelia cringe. That's right. Now they're really screwed.

"Well you two are going to have to pay somehow. Looks like you're paying as the Host Club's dogs. You're paying with your body," Tamaki insisted.

Pay with their _body_?! Was she hearing this right? The group suddenly surrounded them trying to snap them out of their astonished state of mind; even Haruhi fell over in shock, her skin rather ghastly pale.

"Now first order of business. Haruhi you go grocery shopping and get us some more coffee. And you…sorry I didn't actually get your name," Tamaki mentioned. _Might as well continue him thinking I'm a boy for a while_, Amelia thought. _It'll keep me out of anymore notice. _

"Imai," she replied.

"Right, Imai, you stay here and help prepare for our guests, they shall be arriving shortly," Tamaki ordered rather casually. "Hurry now we don't have all day."

As soon as Haruhi finally got to her feet from passing out, she headed over to the grocery store.

"You sure you're going to be okay with these boys by yourself?" Haruhi asked as Amelia followed her to the door.

"I can handle myself. We just got to find a way to get out of here and do it properly. It shouldn't be long until they realize we're not boys," Amelia whispered.

"I don't care much about that I just don't want to get eaten alive by these freaks," Haruhi commented.

"Just go do your thing and I'll do mine. I'll see you when you get back," Amelia reassured her closing the door behind Haruhi. She sighed, turning around and noticing Kyoya staring at her.

"Are you going to help or just stand there all day?" he asked. She immediately stiffened up, slowly making her way to him. "You could start by setting up the trays of tea and coffee onto the tables. It would be much appreciated."

"No problem," she says clearly. This was going to be a long year. She avoided eye contact with the rest of them passing by. Let's just hope something works out sooner than later.

…

At least a half an hour after their situation, lines of girls were filing into the room. The line almost seemed never ending. They all took their places as the boys greeted them with full on hospitality. The room was full in a matter of minutes with all of these preppy, pompous girls who fawned over the members. Something that really is foreign to Amelia.

She couldn't tell if they were even real. They may have been nice guys but they were certainly absorbing all of the attention like a sponge to be even more egotistic. How are she and Haruhi really going to survive here?

"Oh Imai, be a good boy and pour these beautiful ladies some tea would you?" Tamaki called in a very casual, suave way. He waved his hand over causing Amelia to grunt. Or they could be the most ego-absorbing idiots on the planet. She went over, staring at Tamaki as the girls fawned over him with an overwhelming sense of "desire".

"Ah there you are Imai," Tamaki greeted.

"You called your majesty?" Amelia questioned, (something Kyoya instructed to call Tamaki during the course of her setting up the room) with no enthusiasm and a little sarcasm.

"Yes, be a dear and give these ladies some tea," Tamaki ordered.

"Sure," she replied, picking up the teapot, and going towards where they got the boiling water. As she poured the brewing tea into the teapot, she put down the kettle and picked up the teapot. With the spout in her hand she tried to be careful. When she was walking however, the twins accidentally bumped into her, forcing some spilling tea on her. _OW_!

"Watch it," the twins warned, noticing the water slithering off her hands and a steaming stain on the bottom of her shirt. Amelia yelped in pain from the sudden sting.

"Whoa, sorry Imai," Hikaru apologized.

"You need a little help?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I'm fine," Amelia whimpered, her face tight from trying not to start screaming at the top of her lungs. She almost shoved them aside to get past them forcefully. She was stumbling to get to the table, her hands scaring red. She dropped the tray in front of Tamaki before running for the sink and washed cold water on her hands. Still feeling the sting just mildly. It was better but it could've been worse.

"Imai are you okay?" Tamaki asked. She straightened up heading to his table.

"Here's your tea," Amelia greeted trying to smile in front of all the pain behind her expression. Tamaki smiled at her but then realized her hands were shaking.

"Imai, what's wrong with your hands?" he questioned with curiosity and almost with a hint of concern.

"It's nothing just take it, will you?" she hissed. He looked at her for another few seconds until grabbing the teapot from her. It almost took a little while to get the thing out of her tight grip that seemed to tighten but it still mildly stung. She finally let go as Tamaki set down the teapot and watched her, his eyes widening from her expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She kept examining her hands, noticing a few lines of red where the water slithered across her skin. She was almost kissing the backs of her hands, her slender fingers trying to relax themselves.

"May I assist you in something?" he asked standing up from his place next to his customers. She looked over her cheeks turning red, immediately retreating her hands in her pockets of her leather jacket.

"No not a problem, just please continue on whatever you were doing," she grinned nervously. Can't have him find another reason to fine her or.

"I insist please," Tamaki beckoned.

"I said I'm fine just- " she began and started to slip away from the scene but was interrupted by one of the girls' inquiries.

"Tamaki, is this one of you're new kittens I've heard so much about?" one of the girls asked. She had very red hair and gray eyes looked at him with interest. "He looks more like a strayed dog from overseas…"

"Well I wouldn't call him that," Tamaki reassured. Amelia was fuming from behind until she noticed Haruhi entering into the room. What is this pick on the foreign kid day? Thank God Haruhi was here with her.

"Thanks for doing the shopping my little kitten. Did you get everything on the list?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. Amelia picked up another tray wandering around the room. Haruhi looked like she was going to explode any second by Tamaki's "kitten" comment.

They both separated making different ways across the room aiding whoever was in the room, serving tea. The twins were being "too close" while Mori and Honey entered into the room. Amelia set tea down for Mori and Honey with their guests.

"Here you go guys," she greeted, placing the tray in front of them. Mori and Honey looked up nodding their heads in gratitude.

"Ima-chan! You want to have some cake?" Honey asked.

"No thanks Honey I'm not a fan of cake," Amelia replied. Honey noticed her hands still a little red from the burning tea from a few minutes ago.

"Ima-chan, what happened to your hands? Are you hurt?" Honey asked, his eyes all big and teary.

"It's nothing Honey just a little hot water spill is all," Amelia reassured with a smile.

"You know what'll help? A hug!" Honey yelled jumping onto her.

"Wait I don't think that's a good idea," she protested but he already swung from her arms and onto her waist. He gave a great big hug and squeezed.

"Oh all right," she accepted with a smile returning the hug.

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed in excitement. That was when the light-bulb hit for him. As he squeezed around her he noticed she had curves, hips. Plus her chest was obviously built differently than a guy. You really couldn't tell because of the shirt and jacket. Plus the way she held him made him think of his mother the way she smiled and everything. Amelia put him down as he charged after Haruhi with a smile.

"Haru-chan!" he yelled swinging around her arm. Amelia stood fixing her shirt a bit and nodding over to Mori. He nodded back. When Kyoya and Haruhi were on the side she decided to go there as well as she saw Honey leave his rabbit, Usa-chan with Haruhi. Imai scoffed a little seeing the stuffed animal in Haruhi's arms.

"Tamaki is the king and he gets 70% ratings around here," Kyoya explained looking over at the two of them with almost an evil smile. "If both of you will pay your debt here, you will remain in the Host Club as our dogs until you graduate. I'm sorry I meant our errand boys."

Haruhi and Amelia looked at him in disbelief. Until they graduate? They had a feeling that he was actually enjoying this. This is a way to enter a new school and now be in debt for a pretty long time.

"You are going to have to work hard to pay off that debt my little nerds," Tamaki approached, blowing into Haruhi's ear and causing her to jump while Amelia turned facing him.  
>"Please don't do that again," Haruhi begged, holding Usa-chan tightly in her grip.<p>

"Is this always your strategy?" Amelia questioned, shielding Haruhi behind her, crossing her arms along her chest. Tamaki went up to her lifting her hands examining the burns.

"Those burns on your hands look like they hurt," Tamaki commented suavely. "Perhaps I help in some way where they won't hurt anymore?"

Amelia retreated her hand nervously. _This really is a different country. _No boy ever really hit on her growing up. So this was definitely a first.

"You think that trick is going to make me melt like those girls you have fawning over you?" Amelia questioned in disbelief. He pulled her hands towards him and pulled her closer.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll cause a note to sing from that alluring voice of yours?" he asked. She raised her hand slapping him across the face. It didn't hurt him much but it did make him let go. However, that made the sting worse. She yelped a bit and retreated, rapidly blowing on it too to strike cool air down onto her skin.

"I know what you two need, a make-over. No girls are going to look twice at you with that look of yours," Tamaki commented.

"What makes you think that we want to do that?" Amelia asked.

"It's your job as gentlemen to please the ladies," Tamaki commented.

"I just don't think it's all that important," Haruhi disagreed. "I just don't think appearances and labels are all that important anyway. All what matters is what you are on the inside right? I don't understand why you have a Host Club like this."

"It's a cruel reality isn't it," Tamaki commented.

"I just wanted a place to study," Haruhi whispers.

"Then go home? It's quiet there," Tamaki concluded.

Amelia rolls her eyes. Unbelievable. She left Tamaki rambling on about lessons and how they should be proper gentlemen.

She drops off tea to the twins and hears Tamaki's voice suddenly shout.

"100! If you can get 100 customers from each of you than I'll waive your debt to the Host Club!" Tamaki shouted causing her to drop the empty tray. _Wait now we're hosting people?!_

That was the start of so much more to come…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Members of The Host Club

The next day, Haruhi and Amelia were coached for hours. No customers were arriving that day just for this special training. Haruhi was getting the worst of it, but they were taking turns. Haruhi wasn't done with her training yet. Amelia sat in the corner by the window facing the window. She barely got any sleep the night before just hearing the speech of 100 customers and thinking how in the world to pay off eighty thousand dollars in debt.

She tried to wear something different, but the clothes were still loose sweater and she wore her father's leather jacket that they still couldn't figure out her gender. Her hair was a mess, starting to curl a bit after sleeping on it and started falling asleep, feet on the table, arms crossed about her chest and head back. She took her glasses off, putting them on the table and fell asleep without realizing it.

"Imai," Tamaki called out. "Your turn for training."

Nothing.

"Imai?" he questioned. Still nothing.

"Uh Milord? I think he's out cold," Hikaru snickered.

"That or is ignoring you," Kaoru joked noticed Amelia sitting in her chair, face away from them, feet up and obviously asleep.

"Check it out would you? I still need to work on Haruhi's appearance. Maybe these glasses if we took them off," Tamaki insisted.

Haruhi started having a fit while Kyoya walks over to Amelia, and bends to her looks over the chair. He notices her glasses on the table and examines her face. He smirks.

"Well isn't that interesting," he comments. Suddenly the twins are on a mission cutting Haruhi's hair and before Kyoya could beckon anyone over, he was ordered to call up the tailor.

"I guess that'll have to wait," he mutters dialing his phone on the other line.

After about a half an hour of Haruhi's fussing over her hair getting clipped and styled, the twins shove her into the back room to change and Kyoya brings her a new uniform. Tamaki and the others stay put in the changing room. Kyoya looks at Tamaki as he starts fussing about the other host member.

"Where is Imai?" Tamaki questions.

"He's in the other room asleep," Kyoya replies. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you two mind waking him up?"

"Awww but we wanted to eat some more ramen," Kaoru groaned.

"It'll be here when you get back," Kyoya smirked. "Now if you would please grab Mr. Wolfe."

"Yeah, yeah we heard you the first time," the twins replied in unison. They get up and head towards the main room where Amelia still sleeps by the window, her jacket pulled off and covering her like a blanket.

"Well would you look at that. Still hasn't budged," Hikaru comments, closing the door behind him. They start walking over to the chair.

"Must've been a rough night, don't you think?" Kaoru questioned quietly. They approach the chair, one twin on each side. "Should we wake him up?"

Hikaru smirks looking at Kaoru putting a finger to his lips before leaning down towards Amelia's ear.

"Hey Imai. Time to wake up," almost sing-songlike and quiet.

Amelia groans.

"Not now Dad…" she whispers.

"Dad?" Kaoru snickers. Hikaru looks at him oddly.

"Well that was unexpected," Hikaru whispers.

"Hey Hikaru come here a sec," Kaoru moving to stand in front of her. Hikaru walks over next to Kaoru and furrows his brows.

"What's up?" he whispers

"Looks like those guys from the fight hit him pretty good," Kaoru points at the scar under her jaw, seeing the split in her lip. Hikaru scoffs.

"Yeah you're right," kneels down to her level and reaches out putting a hand under her jaw looking at the scratch. Amelia breathes slightly, moving a bit while still asleep forcing her jacket to fall, revealing her tank top under her sweater, bruises showing by her shoulders. Hikaru looks over and looks at Kaoru.

"Hey look at that," he mentions, Kaoru steps behind him leaning down.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh for a first day," Kaoru mentioned.

"It's only second day of school and he's already getting scars, pathetic," Hikaru scoffs looking at Kaoru.

"I don't know about that," Kaoru disagrees.

Hikaru places his other hand towards the bruise, brushing aside the tank top strap under her sweater. The bruises are blue today.

"I wonder how big it is…"

By that Amelia opens her eyes and grabs Hikaru's hand by instinct gripping it, waking up.

Hikaru grunts looking at his hand, not even looking at her.

Amelia's eyes scout seeing the two of them and almost in mid panic.

"Whoa easy there buddy," Kaoru laughing nervously.

"Can you let go of my wrist now?" Hikaru breathes. Amelia panics realizing that she was hurting him and lets go.

Hikaru gets up rubbing his hand and wrist, standing next to Kaoru who rubs his hand too.

Amelia gets up and straightens out her sweater, running fingers through her hair.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru nudges for him to look at her. Hikaru annoyed looks at her and then stares at her. As she puts on her leather jacket she notices them staring at her.

"What?" she questions.

The twins look at each other and grin mischievously.

She tries to put on her glasses and Kaoru grabs them leaning on one side of her while Hikaru leans on the other side.

"Imai, did anyone ever tell you, you look better without the glasses?" Hikaru asked grinning. Amelia looks between them, blushing at the fact of how close they are.

"Yeah my contacts are at home buried in boxes in my bathroom somewhere," Amelia replies. "Why?"

"Come on you're the inspirational foreign bad boy look," Kaoru grins.

"I'm a musician," Amelia corrected. "And I'm not a bad boy."

"Musician, bad boy, same look right?" Hikaru says slyly.

"Why don't we help with that?" Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I've been waiting for a half an hour now why haven't you-?" Tamaki freezes with Kyoya walking in behind him. Tamaki stares at Amelia.

"Boys! Get this man the hair treatment he needs! Mori contacts! Kyoya!" Tamaki orders.

"Yes I already know I'll get a spare uniform," Kyoya interrupts his commanding.

"I already have contacts just let me call Isao," Amelia insists grabbing her phone.

The twins grin at Amelia and put her in the same chair combing and snipping loose ends, straightening it everything. Amelia calls Isao who arrives promptly at the same time that Kyoya hands her a uniform. She walks beside Haruhi's changing room and changes quickly. She grabs her contacts putting them in, trying not to hurt herself.

Haruhi comes out first and everyone is gushing.

"Ima-chan are you ready yet?" Honey called. Amelia was getting nervous with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

As she pulled the curtain, she couldn't tell if the expressions were good or bad it was a good thing or a bad thing. Haruhi looked over at her too. Amelia ran a hand through her hair nervously, and laughed a bit.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? You two are stunning!" Tamaki shouted.

"Who knows with the two of them looking as good as they are maybe they could bring in some customers," Kyoya suggested. "Especially for the foreign transfer student. That should be somewhat of a customer boost."

Amelia crosses her arms about her chest. "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"By showing off your hot new looks!" Tamaki insisted.

_**The next day…**_

"Imai, Haruhi, you both have customers waiting for you today," Kyoya announced. "Haruhi you're table is over there and Imai over there. Have fun boys and don't disappoint."

Amelia looked over at Haruhi who was shaking nervously, and nodded over to her.

"Good luck," she commented winking a bit. Haruhi nodded nervously.

"Yeah you too," Haruhi returned as they went to the tables filled with woman who were dying to meet them.

Amelia looked over at the girls taking a breath and smiling. _Just be cool. Be yourself…well sort of. Just don't say the I'm-a-girl part. Here it goes._ She felt like the others were burning a hole behind her back. Fun, she is stalked by guys and has to entertain girls. Something she never would have thought would be a thing coming into Japan.

"Hi, ladies I'm glad you could make it," she greeted as she took a seat in the middle of the table. The girls smiled politely seeing her appearance and almost seemed to be on the edge of fawning over her.

"Ooo, he's so gorgeous. That accent is so addicting," one of the girls grinned. _Okay they're blunt and to the point_, Amelia thought nervously.

"We heard the transfer student was in the Host Club and we had to come straight away!" another girl squealed.

"I'm flattered really," Amelia responded.

"So do you like it here in Japan? I would never think you would join the Host Club," the third girl replied.

"Well you know, it's an interesting experience," Amelia tried to smile. This was getting nerve wracking. She glanced over noticing Haruhi doing much better than her. _This is going to be a long day. There has to be a niche that I'm not aware of, _Amelia thought desperately.

"Oh my what happened to your face? Are you all right?" one of the girls looked at her worriedly.

"Oh it was nothing I just…had a bit of a mix up yesterday with some guy," Amelia mentioned and one of the girls grinned.

"Oh that's right! You were the one who threw a punch at one of the D students after he was picking on you! I knew it was you!" another girl yelled in surprised.

_What is this a fangirl club?_ Amelia smirked in amusement.

_You're the inspirational bad boy_, Kaoru's voice repeated in her head. Maybe she could use it to her advantage. She noticed the twins watching her, no customers at the moment along with Tamaki who was trying to see their progress even though he had costumers right next to him. Haruhi was just getting off of her shift, having a few of the same girls request her again. Maybe we can put on a show. This is when she really gets to let her hair down.

She puts her feet up on the table and smirks laughing lowly. The girls look at her in enticed by her behavior and she crosses her arms about her chest, leaning back casually. The twins looked up rather curiously wondering what in the world she was about to do.

"It was nothing," she says lowly, eying one of them. "It's not my first fight probably won't be my last. I'm a strong, I can handle it."

The girls screeched in excitement.

"Can you tell us more later about your encounters?"

"Of course," Amelia said lowly with enthusiasm leaning over to one of the girls grinning slyly. "And maybe I can tell you the other reason why my name is Wolfe."

The girl blushed hard and the other girls screamed as Amelia looked up at the sound of the bell for the next clients.

She leaned back in her chair putting her hands behind her head.

"Sorry ladies, times up. But keep your curiosity fresh," Amelia grinned winking at them and putting her feet up on the table. The girls scurried away quickly and Kyoya marks them in his book.

"Well, well. That was very interesting Mr. Wolfe," Kyoya smirks at her. "And more customers coming in tomorrow. Keep up the good work. That routine of yours might be what the girls are looking for. Seeing as Haruhi is doing well to be our little Natural."

…

"Haruhi, Imai come here for a minute," Tamaki called out.

"Excuse me ladies," Amelia said as she stood running a hand through her hair again as she walked. The girls seemed to shriek again. Amelia laughed a bit under her breath while she and Haruhi took place side by side of each other.

"You called?" Amelia asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah what's up?" Haruhi questioned.

"I would like you to meet my regular guest Princess Ayanokoji," Tamaki introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Haruhi replied with a natural smile.

"Honored as well," Amelia added the smiling and nodding politely. She didn't like this girl when she thought they were just "pets" to these boys. Suddenly, they saw Tamaki's eyes widen and they were both being extremely squeezed by the prince and twirled around without warning.

"Aw! You two are so cute! That fashion was super good, AMAZINGLY GOOD! YOU TWO ARE SOOO CUTE!" he exclaimed.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" Haruhi called out. Suddenly Mori ran from his table grabbing Haruhi instantly away from Tamaki (light-bulb). Tamaki still held onto Amelia swinging her around until she finally turned around to face him, pushing her off of him. Mori set Haruhi down and as he turned around to while Amelia was falling towards the floor.

He instantly caught her before impact under his hands on her waist below her chest. Something about her didn't seem right to him either. She was too curvy to be a boy, plus there was something there above her waist that guys don't normally have (another light-bulb). He helped her back to her feet and stared at Tamaki as he started begging them for another hug.

"Come on let Daddy give you a hug!"

…

_**A later in the week…**_

The Club has been packed. Haruhi had some mishap in the pond that she and Amelia couldn't entirely figure out. But then the oddest thing happened when Amelia saw Ayanokoji walk in.

"Princess Ayanokoji wishes to see Haruhi," Kyoya greeted at the door.

"Uh, okay," Haruhi replied going over to the table with uncertainty.

"No appointments at the moment Imai, could you bring Ayanokoji and Haruhi some tea?" Kyoya suggested casually.

"Fine," Amelia accepted walking over to where some left over trays were. She watched Haruhi cautiously trying to keep an eye out for her. This girl wasn't any good for the two of them. She grunted as she poured some tea and took the tray over to them.

"More tea Ayanokoji?" she asked.

"That's Princess Ayanokoji to you sir and yes I would please if you must," she corrected rather snobbishly pointing at her cup. Amelia was shaking so bad as she picked up the teapot and poured some tea into the cup.

"You two both realize that Tamaki is a blue blood and not a commoner. The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to make you gentlemen. Don't think he cares about you all because he's doting on you two."

"Now I understand you're jealous of us," Haruhi commented. Ayanokoji put her cup down and Amelia could see the tension in her arm.

Suddenly, Ayanokoji reached out to smack the Haruhi but blocked it grabbing her wrist rather quickly. But as Haruhi stood, Ayanokoji tossed the table at her everything fell: the table, the tea, the flowers, everything! Ayanokoji screamed.

"AH! IMAI JUST ATTACKED ME AND HARUHI WAS HELPING! TEACH THIS COMMONER AND THIS FILTHY HOUND A LESSON!" the girl yelled.

Suddenly water doused the girl and Amelia. Great a school uniform ruined Amelia looked at them and they casually brushed off getting one of the regulars all wet.

"WHY YOU!" the girl screamed but Kyoya threw down pictures as well on another table showing her throwing Haruhi's bag in the pond.

"You slandering a member's reputation is not allowed here. You are banned from the Host Club dear," Tamaki said suavely. The girl ran out crying in a fit. Amelia smirked closing the door behind her.

"Figures," Amelia grinned, allowing the other customers out so it's empty.

…

"Both of you quota 1,000 customers!" Tamaki suddenly shouts later in the day and Amelia rolls her eyes. Not this again. Haruhi is in a panic until Tamaki picks up her loose wallet on the floor. He picks it up seeing her school ID.

"Haruhi…you're a girl?"

"I never said otherwise," Haruhi responded, and Tamaki starts freaking out.

That was a long afternoon. Everyone apparently knew other than Tamaki and he was the only one freaking out about Haruhi's sudden gender swap. Amelia laughed, still a bit soaked from the current situation. Then there was a knock on the door. No one else seemed to pay attention and she went up opening the door. Isao stood behind it with a gym bag filled with clothes.

"Isao? I thought you'd be home," Amelia answered the door. He peeks over her shoulder and smirks.

"A boy named Kyoya used your phone while you were working here. Told me you got a little wet," Isao replied. Amelia glanced back seeing Kyoya look back at her and seeing Isao smiling slightly in amusement. Amelia looks back at Isao as he handed her the gym bag.

"Although I must say I haven't seen any of the girls wearing that uniform…" he whispers. Amelia rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I'll tell you more about it later," she replies amused.

"Yes well, Miss Pinto's clothes that she mailed in for you came by today. So I figured nice change of pace," Isao smiles and winks. Amelia hugs him.

"Thanks Isao, I'll see you at home," she says and he nods, closing the door behind him, going back out.

The others turn at the sound of the door shutting.

"Who was that Imai?" Haruhi asked. Amelia slings the gym bag over her shoulder and motions to the changing room.

"I'm soaked. Got some new clothes from Isao, I'm going to change okay?" Amelia asked and headed to the changing room.

She goes in and goes behind the curtain, putting her gym bag on the stool. She rummages through seeing her knee high boots, her tighter black pants, a gray tank top and a tight wine colored sweater to go over it. These clothes didn't hide the fact that she was a girl hugging all her curves.

Apparently Isao thought it would be great to put the jewelry her mother sent out as well. She changes quickly putting in earrings and putting her necklace around her neck, grabbing her father's leather jacket, stuffing it into the bag with her uniform and glasses while grabbing her own brown leather jacket that's a little more fitting out of the bag. She messes with her hair before going out of the changing room.

The others are still amused by Tamaki's astonishment sitting at one of the tables that hasn't been put away yet. She walks in closing the door behind her. Kyoya looks up from his computer and smirks.

"Looks like the clothes fit well eh Imai?" Kyoya comments.

"Yes thank God for my mother sending them out," Amelia replies but everyone's heads look up. Honey and Mori just smile (knowing from their own encounters). The others hear the sound of her riding boots and just look up. Tamaki's ranting suddenly stops and his jaw drops. Haruhi looks over and smiles then giggles at Tamaki's reaction.

The twins turn around facing the line of sight with Tamaki and were just as surprised.

Amelia could feel them eyeing her freezing by the table and looks at Tamaki's expression trying not to laugh.

"Something wrong?" she asks.

"B-bboth of you are," he says, his voice kind of going into a weird mix of speaking and more of an odd sound. The twins look at each other and smirk mischievously.

"Yes Tamaki, this is actually Amelia Wolfe, daughter of Howard Wolfe from the American music company here in Japan," Kyoya introduces. Amelia curtsies playfully.

"Wow you seem to be slow on the uptake huh Senpai? Although you're being really cool about it," Haruhi says lightly. That takes him off. He blushes so bad that he now is dead silent, covering his mouth unable to say anything.

"Aww Haruhi, I think you made Daddy's tongue fall out of his head," Amelia jokes. That made him turn even redder.

"Amelia sounds so much better than Imai," Honey comments.

"Yeah," Mori agrees.

"Well, I'm going to head home, more cake there and all the excitement is making me hungry," Honey mentions and gets up with Mori following him. "See you tomorrow Amelia."

"Yeah I'm heading home too. It's been a long day," Haruhi agrees grabbing her bag leaving Tamaki in a weird blank state. Kyoya gets up as securing his laptop and his book in his bag before bowing his head to Amelia.

"Miss Wolfe," he greets and she winks at him as Tamaki is dragged along behind him. "Come on King let's go, I'm sure you'll feel better from shock once you get home."

Amelia watches them leave and as she turns she notices Hikaru in front of her and Kaoru sneaking behind her.

"Well, well, who thought this day could get any more interesting?" Hikaru smirks, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kaoru puts an arm around both shoulders, lifting her chin with his free hand.

"I was starting to wonder if Imai was too pretty to be a guy," Kaoru adds.

"Well this'll be much more fun, wouldn't you think, Kaoru?" Hikaru questions, grinning.

"Now we have two girls to play with. Easy as pie," they say in unison. Amelia smirks. Well this was interesting.

"I don't think it'll be as easy as you think," she says lightly and brushes them off. They get back in front of her.

"Oh really?" Kaoru questions.

"Kitty has claws?" Hikaru asks, smirking. "I'm sure we can get around that."

Amelia laughs a bit, pushing them aside.

"You're not finding out anything this quickly," she walks passed them towards the door. "Now if you excuse me."

The twins follow her out to the limo.

"Oh we'll find out all right," Hikaru grins. Amelia throws her bag in the back seat. "We always find the loopholes in people"

"How do you think we get so many customers?" Kaoru questions.

"We find what makes them tick," they say in unison.

She looks at them and smirks.

"Well try all you want. But I'm a hard cookie to crack," Amelia encourages waving and winking at them before closing the door to the limo.

The twins watch as she drives off.

"Oh we'll find a way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christmas Away from Home Pt. 1

It was getting to be a cold winter by the time it hit mid-December. Amelia was starting to feel hesitant about Christmas this year. This was the first year away from the states, without anyone to celebrate with her. Yes, she'll have Isao but her mom did e-mail her saying she was currently in Germany for a show with one of her freelance directors. Guess that's what she does by being an artist. Amelia loved that idea of life. Traveling for her music and art. But now that she's somewhere other than the states, she felt more alone. Yes she started even getting used to the Host Cub. It took about a week of Tamaki being shocked before he spoke to her normally again. But even so, they still didn't really know her as well as she wanted. It's only been a few months.

The idea bugged her as she put on the new uniform and grabbed her leather jacket.

"I'm off Isao," she said as she began heading out the door.

"Oh Imai, there was a package for you in the mail yesterday. I forgot to tell you when you got home," Isao mentioned. "It's right over there."

Amelia looked over, seeing the package on the coffee table in the living room.

"All right. I'll just wait until a little later to open it. I think mom mentioned something about it being a Christmas present. Don't want to ruin the surprise," she commented.

"No problem, I'll just put it in your room until you want to open it," he agreed nodding his head.

"By the way Isao? Do you guys set up for Christmas here?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Imai but the last time your father had us decorate the house for the occasion was when you were still young. Since then, he mostly has been away on business in New York City during the Christmas holiday."

"Sounds like him," Amelia mentioned. "Well I'll see you Isao."

"Until tonight Miss Wolfe," he said and Amelia nodded heading out the door.

The whole dilemma of no Christmas in the house made her feel more foreign to this place. No decorations to be put up, no family to enjoy it with…nothing. God this is going to be a rough December.

_**3:00…**_

Amelia was so distracted and bummed out that she didn't realize that she was moving rather slower today. She walked up the stairs to the music room very casually. Her hands in her pockets, head down in thought. She missed her father. She just didn't realize it until she was sitting at the estate with all the people that ran the household. Some days she even thought that she was going to see him pass by around the corner.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! _The bell snapped her out of her funk when she realized that she was late for the Host Club's gathering. She paced up the last flight of stairs and walked herself over to the door. As she opened it she was in for a surprise. Tropical paradise? Why was it so hot in here?

"Welcome!" the group announced as they normally do. She looked around seeing the jungle-like set up and it just blew her away.

"Have you ever considered being maybe in theater or something with how much you guys dress up?" Amelia joked as she dropped her bag at her table.

"Oh Imai it's you. What do you think of our tropical paradise?" Hikaru asked.

"How did you do all this? This is crazy!" Amelia replied.

"Oh my dear you underestimate the strategies of Ouran's Host Club," Tamaki greeted.

"No not really but I figured that _this _setting wasn't going to be around in the middle of December…" she corrected.

"By the way, where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"No idea why?" Amelia replied.

"Well she usually hangs out with you outside the club a lot lately," Kaoru replied.

"So we figured she was with you," the twins said in their normal unison.

Amelia shrugged as she took off her leather jacket, putting it around her chair along with her bag.

"Beats me. I rarely saw her out of class today," she admitted. All of a sudden Haruhi opened the door and the club did their normal welcome.

"I think Haruhi is going to agree with me on this when I say this is crazy," Amelia laughed.

"Man, Haruhi you're so late," the twins commented. Haruhi fell on her knees at the sight of the Host Club's attire and set up.

"I could be wrong but isn't it December. Sorry if I'm being just a bit more realistic about the weather," Haruhi commented.

"Fearing the cold is nonsense, besides the heating system we have is the best," Tamaki gloated. "Besides enjoy this beautiful oasis we created despite the frigid cold outside the school."

Again with his monologue. Haruhi and Amelia sighed and gave up on convincing him to reality. This was just making the last month longer.

"Do you have a problem with how we run our club?" Kyoya questioned with a calm smile. "You both owe us $80,000 remember."

"Not complaining…" Amelia commented trying to not have another guilt trip from the freak accident she and Haruhi got into.

"Besides you two have the honor of experiencing something truly amazing. Where the Host Club truly shines this year!" Tamaki exclaimed.

was about to set up a few trays for the others since she didn't have anyone scheduled until later.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Tamaki exclaimed. That was when Amelia almost slipped clumsily. Really? Did he really say what she thought he said?

She tried to shake off the excitement but as Tamaki entertained guests she couldn't help but kind of grin at the idea. She set a tray in front of him as he wooed a girl in his tropical attire and then did the same for the twins.

"So what are you two doing for the party?" one of the girls asked.

"We have the whole central hall open for the festivities courteous of the school of course," Hikaru began.

"There will be plenty of dancing, we're thinking of even casino games installed for the night," Kaoru finished.

"You guys are serious right?" Amelia asked interrupting after their _I must spend time with my brother _routine. The twins looked up at her. "Like you guys are really having a Christmas party?"

They smiled.

"Of course. It's one of our main events at the school," Kaoru replied.

"Yeah without it, it's hard to really celebrate Christmas around here outside the vacation," Hikaru mentioned.

Amelia smiled widened, puzzling the twins. She couldn't help but feel oddly relieved. She walked over to Haruhi seeing what else she could do through Kyoya's instruction.

"Is it just me or is it a little more ridiculous today?" Haruhi asked as she heard the girls shriek from the twin's brotherly love play.

"Showing skin is indeed popular with the ladies. A lot better than our Santa Claus costume play," Kyoya replied with a grin. "Not that a book of Bali can't fix."

Amelia laughed, noticing how ridiculous and how fast these guys can prepare for this Host Club. Both Haruhi and Amelia did their normal duties as the guests started to arrive. However, they really didn't want to participate in the costume theme. Plus it would be hard anyway because their girls (harder for Amelia especially since she wasn't flat chested like Haruhi, no offense to her). So for reality's sake they stayed away from the costuming.

Instead their job was passing out drinks until their appointments for the day arrived. A debt to pay is a debt to pay in one form or another. Amelia and Haruhi couldn't help but shake their heads at Tamaki's Casanova charm.

"Can you believe we're throwing a party?" Haruhi questioned.

"In a sense yes," Amelia replied. She motioned to Haruhi that her normal clients came in early. "Just don't know what to do about it."

"Looks like the girls came today," Haruhi said.

"Mine aren't coming until later today, I'll get things ready for you and the others," Amelia insisted as she headed over to the table.

"Haruhi will be over in a moment ladies. But until then would you like something to drink?" she greeted as they sat themselves down at Haruhi's table. They smiled and gave her the suggestions for the drinks and she walked off to the bar. Amelia glanced over to Kyoya. He noticed the gesture and smiled. Something about him sometimes made her freeze more than anyone else at the club. There always seemed to be something hidden about him. She smiled in return as she gathered the refreshments for the guests. The return greeting seemed to keep him staring as well but he tried best not to show it by continuing his work.

"Having fun Imai?" he asked.

"You don't have to call me that Kyoya. But yes, it's not bad for a Host Club to say the least. Very well done on your part," she complimented.

"Thank you. It's nice to hear that someone appreciates my hard work. And you already know why I can't call you something else," Kyoya thanked gratefully in his own way. She nodded her head as she loaded up the drinks and handed them to Haruhi's table.

"So Haruhi why aren't you and Imai dressed up like the others? We would really like to see it," one of the girls asked.

"Well I'm more of a person who love the layers and winter. I'll skip the tropical paradise until it's summer again," Amelia replied. "More fitting don't you think?"

"I just like to wear winter clothing when it's winter you know?" Haruhi recovered immediately.

"Nice," Amelia complimented with a whisper and winking over at Haruhi.

"But Haruhi, Imai we have costumes for you two. Haruhi you and I are a pair!" Tamaki explained with enthusiasm.

"Pardon my objection but in your dreams your majesty," Amelia replied.

"No thanks," Hurahi objected as well. The girls started fawning over Haruhi's excuse and took it to heart dreaming their fantasies.

_**Later that afternoon (everything jungle free)…**_

After all the guests were out and all the props put away, the guys tried to relax from the day's festivities. However, due to recent encounters with Haruhi's new client, Tamaki was eating tons of ramen, calling the new relations with the client unacceptable. He had a troubling incident with Haruhi's new client Kanako Kasugazaki. He apparently took things a little too personal at times.

"Hey Milord, will you stop eating that commoner's ramen and help us with the party plans," Hikaru called.

"Is he okay? He's been like that since Haruhi's last client today," Amelia mentioned as she pulled up a chair and put her feet on the table.

"Nothing he's just being childish," Kaoru mentioned. "Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako has an interest in Haruhi? Besides her illness isn't new you know."

"Is Kanako sick?" Haruhi questioned.

"She has Fickle Female Disease," Hikaru explained.

"Or the never-the-same-boy-twice disease," Kaoru added.

"Usually our clients pick one host and stay with him. However, she has run through everyone at least twice since she came by," Kyoya explained.

"Haven't you guys ever thought that maybe she's trying for variety? I mean you don't know what kind of guy you like until later on anyway," Amelia mentioned.

"Before she met Haruhi she was with Tama-chan," Honey commented.

"Well I guess that explains why he's acting the way he is at the moment," Amelia concluded.

"Oh I see, he's upset because I took her from him," Haruhi concluded understanding the situation.

"Shut up! I couldn't careless! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GO BACK TO WEARING GIRLS CLOTHING!" Tamaki yelled in frustration.

"Tamaki what are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"I don't get it how can you two be so popular with the girls when you yourselves are like them! You are the only ones who know you are girls besides those of us here!" Tamaki yelled. Suddenly he rummaged through a trunk pulling out a picture of Haruhi in her middle school appearance. Long straight hair with bangs and actually wearing the dress uniform. "CHANGE BACK TO THIS! THIS IS BEAUTY!"

"DON'T BLOW UP PICTURES OF ME BEFORE ASKING ME FIRST!" Haruhi yelled angrily. Idiot. Amelia got in between them.

"Boss no offense but this is getting out of hand," Amelia said. The others grabbed the picture of Haruhi and observed the appearance.

"The more I see this picture the more amazed we are," Hikaru commented.

"How did this picture turn into that (the new Haruhi)?" Kaoru asked.

"I got gum in my hair the day before school. It's a pain to get it out so I cut it all off. I didn't care what I was treated as, even if it was a guy," Haruhi explained. "Lost my contacts then too."

"YOU SHOULD NEVER REFER TO YOURSELF AS A GUY! MOMMAAA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again," Tamaki screamed and started crying uncontrollably.

"Wow this is different…" Amelia observed as she crossed her hands about her chest. This was getting confusing too.

"Who's Mom?" Kaoru asked.

"Under the circumstances I think he's referring to me," Kyoya replied.

The twins grabbed Haruhi and Amelia away from Tamaki as he was having an unpleasant fit.

"Okay he's creeping me out a bit," Hikaru mentioned.

"By the way we know this is a weird time but do you girls have done any social dancing? It's for the party," Kaoru asked.

"No but if we have to I'm fine with it," Amelia replied.

"No but going to the party isn't on my quota right? I mean I don't really have to go to a fancy party do I?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Why not? It'll be fun," Amelia encouraged.

"That's it if you wish to stay known as a man you two have to master the Waltz!" Tamaki ordered.

"No thanks senpai. I'll pass," Haruhi tried to run out of the room.

"I'LL REDUCE YOUR DEBT BY A HALF!" the boss screamed and that made Haruhi faint to rock bottom.

"Looks like we have no choice in the matter than, huh Haruhi?" Amelia asked as she helped her up from the floor.

"Why am I always feeling trapped in this place?" Haruhi whined as Amelia pulled her up putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Haruhi don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not good at the Waltz either. But think of it this way you'll be at a party. It's supposed to be fun," Amelia encouraged. Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah I guess, you're right," she breathed.

"Besides I'll keep an eye on you," Amelia reminded and winked at her.

"Well ladies are you ready to take your place as hosts at the dance?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure but don't expect us to pick it up immediately," Amelia replied.

"Just be easy on us senpai. It's bad enough you forced us into this event," Haruhi added.

"I still expect both of you there with your full cooperation tomorrow," Tamaki commented. "I shall teach both of you how to dance the night away."

"Sounds good to me," Amelia commented as she grabbed her jacket from the chair and her bag. She noticed the twins whispering to Tamaki as Haruhi got her things as well. As she passed by them she heard something about her old pictures.

"Yeah if you got Haruhi's pictures," Hikaru started.

"Then where are Imai's?" Kaoru finished. Tamaki flinched.

"To be honest I have no idea," he explained.

"Probably a good thing," Amelia interrupted. That's when the three of them flinched. "I have enough publicity on the media thank you. I can't imagine why in the world you two would want my pictures anyway."

The twins grinned and Tamaki blushed. Amelia couldn't help but smile as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She laughed.

"You guys certainly flatter me," she commented. She was about to leave when she turned around to them.

"By the way," she began. The club all looked at her this time. "Thanks."

The club looked at her with confusion.

"What for?" Tamaki asked. Amelia just shrugged heading out of the room.

"Does anyone know what she was talking about?" Tamaki asked. The twins shrugged and Amelia stood on the opposite end of the door, sighing in relief.

Maybe she will have a Christmas after all.

_**The next day…**_

Amelia arrived a few minutes late considering she got stuck in a conversation with one of the guys from her last class. When she entered, Haruhi was already practicing with Kanako. She could tell that Haruhi was nervous. She kept tripping, looking at her feet; but at least Kanako was the one knowing what she was doing. Amelia set her stuff down, immediately noticing Tamaki sulking in the corner of the room with the twins eying him. She went up to Hikaru and Kaoru but kept her eyes on the poor and gloomy prince.

"What's with him?" she asked.

"He's just acting blue because Kanako decided to dance with Haruhi. Haruhi took the offer and now milord is sitting in the corner sulking," Kaoru replied.

"Maybe it's because he wanted to practice with Haruhi," Hikaru mentioned.

"He wanted to be the partner, but unfortunately he won't stand well for pretending to be female," Kaoru concluded.

"I guess I can understand. Anyway, I guess let me know when we want to get started okay boss?" Amelia said as she went over to a vacant table that wasn't being used by the others.

Although problem is that as soon as she did, She was stuck alone for about a good hour until the twins realized that the king wasn't going to get out of his funk. The only way she was learning anything was by reviewing Haruhi's mistake. So much for cooperating when even Tamaki wasn't helping out. The twins looked over noticing her frustration.

"Um, milord? Maybe you can practice with her," the twins suggested.

"I don't think she would want to," Tamaki objected.

"Sure she would or she wouldn't be here," Hikaru explained. Amelia noticed them talking to Tamaki, getting up. It's been an hour and he's still in the dumps.

"Besides you did tell her and Haruhi to master it by the end of the week," Kaoru reminded.

"Yes he did," Amelia agreed, putting her hands in her pockets. He looked up his attention a little hazy. "Something's got you down pretty hard."

"I'm fine Imai. Please if you would leave me be," Tamaki asked politely. Amelia approached him directly standing in front of him.

"I would but you did tell Haruhi and I to be here today. I'm just respecting your orders," Amelia reminded. She was getting slightly impatient. Then again who wouldn't when he ordered them to come and then wouldn't pay attention to them for a good hour.

"Yes, however I'm not in the mood to dance with you right now," Tamaki replied.

"What's wrong with dancing with me?" Amelia asked. Now this was kind of hurting. Was she that much different than Haruhi? She just needed to practice.

"Just not now," Tamaki replied.

"Uh oh," the twins commented in unison. Amelia went over and grabbed her coat and bag. She wasn't going to waste her time if he wouldn't even practice with her.

"Imai where are you-?" the twins asked. She went over to Tamaki trying not to have a fit.

"I'll respect your wishes. But until you ask me since _you _said _you _were the one to teach us, then I'm out of here," she explained. She looked at the three of them from one side to the other. "I'll be in the courtyard. If he decides to do what he promised let me know."

With that comment lingering in the room between them, Amelia departed, heading into the direction of the courtyard.

"Ouch milord," the twins commented. "You could've been a little nicer to her. I mean she's not Haruhi but…"

The twins shrugged.

"You did say you would teach her," Hikaru added.

Tamaki sat there a little shocked by the reveal. He just realized he made a mistake out of his jealousy to not being able to dance with the one girl he did like. But at what cost of losing another person he considers another daughter (or at least for his own mental safety)?

_**Not too much later…**_

Amelia didn't go back to the Music Room to practice. No one went out for her. As soon as Kanako had left, especially after figuring out the reason for her host-hopping, the group got a little concerned.

"Has anyone seen Amelia?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"I haven't seen Ima-chan since Haru-chan was dancing," Honey replied.

"Milord kind of scared her off," the twins admitted. Kyoya sighed in disappointment.

"What did you do this time Tamaki?" Kyoya asked closing his book.

"I just didn't want to dance with her at the time when she asked," Tamaki replied. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked at the president with disbelief.

"You should know better than to deny a woman of her request Tamaki. After all you are the "_king_" of this club and that should be the main priority of a gentleman. To keep the girl happy," Kyoya explained.

"What he really should do is apologize," the twins intervened.

"Agreed," Kyoya encouraged.

"I don't see what the big deal was on dancing with her," Haruhi commented.

"Go find her Tama-chan," Honey pushed as he tugged on his sleeve.

Tamaki sighed knowing that he had to go talk to Amelia after his glum behavior.

"You're right, I'll go talk to her right now," Tamaki agreed, slowly getting up from his place and heading out the door. He walked through the hallway, down the corridors and to the courtyard. That's when he saw her, humming to herself and trying to move with the steps of her rhythm.

Amelia was trying to dance without someone there. It was becoming rather difficult when you feel no opposing force. Especially when the guy is supposed to be leading. Trying to copy the steps in which Haruhi intended to master, she stumbled a bit. Her coordination was getting better with the rhythm but the courtyard had its dents in the ground. She recomposed herself and started humming again.

Tamaki watched her smiling at her efforts that seemed to be dedicated and undistracted. She didn't seem to notice him walking up to her. As she turned, his hands came together with hers, one hand grasping her own while the other made its way around her waist. Her eyes opened wide, shocked by the sudden contact. He realized how freezing her hands were from being outside for this long. She gasped in surprise.

"It's kind of hard practicing by yourself, you know," Tamaki commented with a charming smile. She tried to push him away but he just kept hold of her, forcing her to stop.

"You can back off you know," she protested. "God knows you didn't even want to practice with me anyway."

"Look calm down I just came to tell you I'm sorry for how I was earlier. I should've practiced with you," Tamaki apologized admitting his wrongdoing. She paused looking into his eyes and then released his hands and put it them in her pockets to warm them up.

"Look don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been alone before," Amelia said, shrugging it off and feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Tamaki looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen besides my rejection? I'm really sorry. I had no idea it hurt you that much," Tamaki apologized again.

"Look it's nothing you did it's just…" Amelia began to object but couldn't find the words. "Look it's not your problem I accept your apology."

With that she tried to walk off towards her bag that leaned against the wall of the fountain.

"Maybe not but bottling up your emotions isn't going to help either you know," Tamaki informed. He was rather confused about her behavior. What was bugging her?

Amelia looked at him feeling a little teary eyed. She shrugged her bag onto her shoulder and nodded.

"Tamaki, what you have to understand is that I've been through enough without anyone really helping me. So don't think that you guys are going to be any different," Amelia mumbled. Tamaki came over to her and stood in front of her with concern.

"What makes you think we're not different? We're here to help you," Tamaki reminded. Amelia flinched and felt her eyes water.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Amelia," Tamaki encouraged in a settling tone. Amelia gave up trying to bottle it up. She sighed and addressed the issue calmly.

"Look, even before my father passed away, I didn't have friends. Even my mother was a ghost to me but then again they divorced. Middle school was no better because I was busy with what my parents wanted," she began. "Now that he's gone…"

Tears were forming, anger was settling in and she was about to run. She could feel the urge to run. But Tamaki took her arms and shook her slightly.

"Amelia listen to me. It's okay to be upset about the situation. There's nothing wrong with it at all. Especially when he meant so much to you through your whole life," Tamki comforted. "Let go of what's happened to him, but don't let the love he gave you go."

She suddenly felt him hug her and embrace her. She didn't know what to do. She felt safe but yet so vulnerable. Without anyone to really take care of her, she just gave up on anyone really _wanting_ to take her.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. He looked up and pushed her forward with a smile on his face.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" he asked bewildered, but smiling.

"Just seeing me like this," she replied. She wiped her tears and smiled a bit, scoffing at her emotions.

"I am the only one who should be sorry for not dancing with you earlier," Tamaki corrected. "Besides what's worse is that I rejected such a beautiful young lady."

His hand reached up touching her chin, the other wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…you still look amazingly beautiful even when you cry. It's rare for most girls to carry the compliment," he said.

"Uh-huh," Amelia laughed with disbelief.

"No it's true really," Tamaki defended sweetly. "Now shall we have that dance?"

"Actually now that I think about it…no," Amelia rejected.

"What? But why not?" Tamaki questioned with bewilderment. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Oh God no. I just figured you can pay me back in a week when the party is underway," she replied.

"Besides," she continued, grabbing his collar a bit, leaning close to him. "If I were to dance with you, I would rather do it properly," she finished with her voice suddenly deeper, sounding alluring, almost appealing to him.

Tamaki blushed a bit, melting with a smile on his face.

"Uh sure, okay," he hesitated. Where did that come from? She was…good! So much talent that he didn't even realize that she had the potential of. She grinned at his face.

"Gotcha," she joked. She laughed a bit at his face.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Amelia laughed.

"Your voice, the way your tone was when you said that. It was…_different_," he muttered. He couldn't actually say seductive to her because then she might start hitting his buttons. Especially if she wanted to get away with something both the girls didn't want to do. He would be talked out of anything if she kept that up.

"I don't know. I guess practice never hurt. I mean come on, a little enthusiasm never hurts," she replied. "But only through practice could I make the tones of my voice sound almost different."

"You sure can," Tamaki sang as he started melting and drooling again by the recollection of her alluring change her voice.

"You okay milord?" the twins question in unison snapping him out of his blissful state. They approached them out into the courtyard with their winter jackets on.

"Of course I'm okay! Everything's fine! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Tamaki yelled straightening his posture, still somewhat blushing. Apparently Amelia got to him more than she realized.

"Whoa take it easy!" the twins commanded calmly. Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of her their elbows propped up on her shoulders.

"We were just seeing if everything was all right between you two," Hikaru explained.

"Yeah everything's fine you guys," Amelia informed smiling a bit looking over at Tamaki with a wink. The boss gulped and blushed, trying to keep his cool.

"Good because if you want Hikaru and I could help you practice later this week," Kaoru suggested with a grin on his face.

"If you're all right with it sure," Amelia agreed.

"Good then you could be our practice girl and in return one of us will help you dance the guy's steps too," Hikaru suggested.

"So tomorrow after class?" they asked.

"Sure," Amelia replied grinning.

"Yes!" they exclaimed, high-fiving each other and grinning.

Tamaki just stood there speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas Away from Home Pt. 2

Amelia passed by the Music Room #3 a little earlier than usual the next day. When she went around the door, she noticed Kyoya typing files into his computer. However, everyone else hasn't escaped from class yet.

"Oh, hello Kyoya. Where is everyone?" she greeted, closing the door behind her.

"They're not here yet. You could take a break until they get here if you wish," Kyoya offered.

"Thanks," Amelia accepted placing her bag down next to him. She looked around the room noticing a grand piano taken out from the closets, covered by an overhanging sheet. "Hey when did that get here?"

"Well it is an old music room. It's just been in storage over the winter that's all," Kyoya replied. She smiled, observing it with intrigue. Such a masterpiece; she walked up to it her hands feeling the familiar keys of the delicate instrument. She hasn't played in a few months. Maybe that's why she felt so lost. She sighed, closing her eyes. Her thoughts went immediately to her father. God she missed him. She looked over at Kyoya. She was getting antsy.

"May I?" she asked politely. She realized it almost sounded anxious as well.

"Of course. Do you know how to play?" Kyoya asked.

She looked up and nodded. Something within her felt a little depressed, but anxious as well. She missed the connection of playing.

"Then go ahead the others arrive. We don't have guests this week for you and Haruhi. Mostly so you two can learn your dancing," Kyoya explained.

Amelia sat herself down. This was something she desperately missed. She could feel the keys under her fingertips again. She hit the E-note on the central octave. The hum of the note made her smile. She hummed with her own voice, causing Kyoya to turn for a moment.

She started playing "_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"_, humming the words. Keys flowed steady, not too slow or too fast. It allowed her to relax. The rest of the group started filing in a little early as she continued to play the chords of the Christmas music. It seemed to have a happiness and lightness about it.

"I didn't know she could play," the twins whispered to Tamaki.

"Apparently she can," Tamaki commented.

She finished, jumping at the sight of the others. Almost embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it was just here," she gets up and covers the piano. "I didn't realize you guys were going to be early."

"Well you did promise us a dance," Kaoru reminded.

"So let's get down to it. You only have a week to master it," Hikaru added.

"So COME ON!" they pushed as they grabbed both of her arms and dragged her off to another spacious music room that wasn't being used. They left Tamaki staring out at them and Kyoya smiling with his work in front of him.

"Fascinating girl, don't you think?" Kyoya asked.

"How does she know how to do that?"

"From what I've learned about her was that her father taught her the passions that he had in his music industry. She even attended some theater as a small child extra when she was a young girl. Her father was a brilliant man in his work. Seems like she got some of that brilliance in her generation as well. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree for them anyway."

"You're not kidding," Tamaki added.

"Looks like she is valuable within this stumbling situation, don't you agree?"

_**Later in the day…Practicing with the twins…**_

"So what was it again?" Amelia asked embarrassingly. She was stumbling off and on with the guys.

"Quick, Quick, Slow…Quick, Quick, Slow…" the twins replied.

"Here let me show her again," Hikaru suggested. He grabbed her hand and waist and spun her around a bit.

"Ah!" she gasped a bit in surprise laughing a bit.

"Relax we're not going to hurt you," Hikaru reminded. "Now try it again. Quick, Quick, Slow…Quick, Quick, Slow…you are too tense, relax will you. "

"Sorry I've never done this before," she admitted. It seemed to be a little easier than doing this completely alone but seriously! How does anyone expect to master a dance like this in a week?

"The problem is she's all tense," Kaoru observed. "We need to find a way to loosen her up."

"Well good luck," Amelia scoffed. "I just feel so embarrassed."

"Why? It's just us," the twins reminded.

"Here let me try," Kaoru insisted. He stepped in front of her and counted the steps out for her. "Good, you got the steps. You just have to look up."

"Sorry I just can't. I'm trying to get the steps right," she apologized. Suddenly, she felt a hand come from under her chin and lift it to where she was looking at Kaoru directly.

"See just look up. There's nothing to be afraid of," Kaoru said gently, his expression smiling at her. She started to blush without realizing it. "If there's one thing you should know is to always look at the person your dancing with. It lets you know you have their full attention."

"It's true all girls fall for that stuff," Hikaru agreed shrugging. They continued to dance and Amelia felt herself still turning red. She even started swaying off a little since she couldn't keep an eye on her feet.

"You're drifting a bit," Kaoru commented. His hand suddenly went lower on her waist pulling her closer to him. Amelia gasped a bit, turning even redder by the gesture. She looked up at him, noticing Kaoru staring. He's never really seen this girlish side of her. It was kind of adorable.

"Kaoru?" she questioned making him snap him out of his trance.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Not really. Can we stop for a second? I need a break," Amelia replied walking over to the table and chair that was placed for them. Thankfully there were a few bottles of water on the table.

"Sure. We've been at it for most of the afternoon. It's almost six," Hikaru announced. The twins sat down as she stood behind a chair on the other end.

"I didn't think we were practicing for that long," Amelia admitted taking a long sip of water. "You guys don't mind if I get a little bit more comfortable do you?"

"No go ahead," the twins replied plainly. With that said, Amelia started taking off her blazer, the sound of her ruffling made the twins turn with curiosity. She placed her jacket around her chair, loosing her uniform tie and taking it off. She started unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt so it wasn't choking her and to get a little air. While she did the twins couldn't help but stare. They were getting used to her still being able to be a girl off an on the past few months. She wasn't bad looking at all. She turned noticing their eyes on her. Even after a few months she still can't get used to them looking at her from time to time. This wasn't something she got in the states with her mother.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. This doesn't bother you does it?" she asked, almost forcing a smile, feeling an awkward tension between them. The boys laughed, she ran a hand through her hair, as she fixed the bottom of her shirt to not be tucked in. They examined her from top to bottom forgetting about her feminine physique, an hourglass body.

"Oh no. It doesn't bother us. Not in the slightest," Hikaru commented.

"In fact we could help you get even more comfortable in any way you like," Kaoru added. They both started smirking rather mischievously.

"Especially if it involves all three of us," the twins mentioned, giving off their stares of intrigue and charm.

"You guys are pulling the mischievous charm on me that you do with your clients. That's not going to work," Amelia laughed with a smile. She set herself down in the chair crossing one leg over the other while resting an arm on the table, her head in one hand. Their smile stayed as they leaned in; they looked at each other than their smile became wider. To Amelia it reminded her of the Cheshire cat. She couldn't imagine what they're thinking.

"You never did tell us what kind of guy you're into," Hikaru pushed, leaning his arms against the table, his one hand supporting his chin. Amelia looked at him laughing a bit at the topic suddenly arising.

"I can't say," she admitted.

"Aw, why not?" Kaoru asked.

"Come on, you can tell us anything," Hikaru insisted, trying to convince her to answer the simple question.

"Why are you so eager to know what kind of guy I like?" she asked.

"What? We're just curious we want to see what kind of things you're into," the twins replied.

"Curious, huh?" Amelia repeated the word with interest. They nodded. She sighed standing up from her place, placing herself in front of the twins as they turned around to face her.

"You know _curiosity_ is a dangerous thing," Amelia informed crossing her arms about her chest with a smirk.

"Yes, however curiosity reflects an intrigued mind. How do you think girls are always calling for us as their hosts?" the twins asked. She laughed under her breath. This was becoming rather amusing. She walked closer to them, looking at them equally.

"Then if _you're _so curious then why don't you two find out for yourselves?" she asked challengingly. The two of them thought about it, their expression even more intrigued by the idea.

"Is that a challenge?" they asked.

"It could be whatever you want it to be," Amelia encouraged. "Clock is ticking. You have until we graduate."

"That's true, never thought of it that way," Kaoru replied.

"A challenge it is then!" the twins yelled. "But don't be surprised if we try a few things on you too you know. It makes the game much more interesting."

Amelia turned red but then smiled. She admitted she liked the attention. Well this will be interesting…

_Christmas Eve…_

During the course of the week the Host Club completed final plans for the festivities. Along with a plan to get Kanako and Suzushima together that night. They figured it would stop the constant host-hopping disease. Amelia was having a hard time figuring out what to actually wear. She knew her father's suits wouldn't fit her. The leather jacket she wears was big enough. On the night of the party, she got to the music room early. She noticed everyone was dressed in their formal attire. But she was stuck with an oversized shirt and jeans again.

"Gah! Imai, you know that this is a formal occasion," the twins objected.

"Look I don't have a suit all right. My dad's wardrobe is too big for me. It swims on me," Amelia defended.

"Don't worry. We told Hikaru and Kaoru to get spare suits for you and Haruhi," Kyoya mentioned. The twins shoved a folded up suit in front of her.

"Hurry up and change or we'll be late!" Tamaki ordered

Both she and Haruhi rushed into the changing rooms pulling on the suits. Afterwards they rushed down to central campus in the main hall.

The party was set up with beautiful chandeliers, orchestras and many, many guests. The Host Club stood about the platforms of the staircase in the ballroom watching as the women scattered about the floor, chatting in unison.

"It is so good to see you tonight my little lambs. The Host Club would like to bid you welcome to the Host Club Christmas Party," Tamaki announced as a spotlight shined upon him. The chandeliers enlightened the room, the orchestra commencing the slow flowing grace of music. The women clapped with wonder as the Host Club bowed before them. Haruhi and Amelia stood next to each other. Amelia wore a suit picked out from the club: a dark gray suit with a light green shirt and dark green tie. It was so weird wearing a suit like this. But then again, she was used to the uniform.

"The top point getter will get a kiss from the king," he added, his voice flowing through the room. "Good luck to you my darlings," Tamaki encouraged, the women fainting in the audience.

Amelia just shook her head in amusement. After a while she and Haruhi got into the group. She went up to the twins on a break from their lead of running the casino games.

"So Imai you enjoying the party?" the twins asked.

"Sure it works for a Christmas party," Amelia agreed.

"Haruhi you're not showing any enthusiasm," Kyoya mentione.

"Gee sorry guys, I'm not used to this sort of thing," Haruhi mentioned. "I'm not really one who wanted to be here in the first place.

"Well you could go for some of the food, we have quite a number of dishes to choose from," Kyoya encouraged.

"Giant Tuna?" Haruhi asked with curiosity and hope in her voice.

Suddenly a _SNAP!_ of Kyoya's pencil broke in his hand. Everyone was shocked, Imai just confused by the sudden quarrel between the Host Club and her question.

"Apparently you don't have it," Amelia commented laughing a bit from their sudden outburst.

"Get us some giant tuna right now!" Tamaki ordered Kyoya after he landed in front of them from the higher platform. The twins were embracing Haruhi like she was the hopeless puppy muttering, "you poor dear". Amelia could tell Haruhi was irritated by the gesture as they hovered over them. She was embarrassed and Amelia wouldn't blame her. But she had to admit that it was still funny. The rest of the club started even getting food for her to bring home.

As the evening progressed, the Host Club members danced with multiple women, some clients, others just having a good time. Haruhi stood around leaning on the columns of the ballroom and Amelia just watched, as the boys danced charmingly with the young ladies fawning over them.

"Well they certainly know how to throw a party," she commented as she approached Haruhi with a smile on her face. Girls were hovering over them for a moment until Kanako approached them wearing a stunning light blue gown, her hair fixed beautifully.

"Haruhi? I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe we could have the next dance?" Kanako asked sweetly.

"Yeah, of course you can," Haruhi replied smiling charmingly.

"Have fun," Amelia nodded over with a smile. She watched them leave, sighing a bit. She ran a hand through her hair, the other in her pocket leaning against the column. She watched the others dance and noticed how well they were doing it.

"The plan, can now commence," Tamaki ordered to the other members. As soon as Haruhi and Kanako were on the dance floor, Haruhi was swept away from the scene by Honey and Mori. Tamaki took Kanako in her place. Before Amelia could react to the next move, the twins grabbed her and swept her off as well, dragging her back to the dressing rooms.

"Hey! Guys? What's up? I'm not a part of this," she protested. She realized Kyoya was already there. They set her down while Mori and Honey came in right after them.

"There she is," the twins greeted as Haruhi came in after them. They put the girls down.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," Haruhi projected.

"Never mind that," Hikaru intervened. "Go get changed."

The twins handed the two of them bags that were supposedly clothes.

"What's going on anyway, I thought Haruhi was the only one getting dressed, not me," Amelia questioned as they gave her a bag as well.

"Trust us we have a plan for you too," the twins said as Honey pushed her into another dressing room.

She looked around at the clothes and opened up the package. She heard Kyoya speaking.

"A little accident during the end of the night would be quite interesting," he mentioned to the rest of them. "And remember girls, it's only 20 minutes of the party reaching its climax."

Amelia changed out of her suit and into a dark blue dress that the twins picked out. It reached a little above her ankles. It transitioned from blue to a faded white and had a halter-top that the ends of the tied and hung upon her baring back.

"It might be Haruhi's job to Suzushima otherwise of confessing his feelings, but Tamaki did mention something about a deal you had with him. I figured it would be interesting for him to see how you looked as a young woman of your status should dress at a time like this," Kyoya explained. "Besides, it is interesting to see you two in your proper attire."

Amelia put on her heels that were clear but thankfully had a back on them. She also put on extensions that made her hair look long and curled like it used to. She opened the curtain just peeking her head out from it. Haruhi was already being put into make-up mode with the twins fussing over it.

"We'll get over to you in a minute Ima-chan, just sit in the dressing room. We want to surprise Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed. Amelia nodded sighing with nervousness. She drew the curtain as she went back into the dressing room waiting.

"You just have to get him to tell you how he feels," Honey suggested to Haruhi.

"Yeah milord sprung this one on us so it was a little hard to prepare, sorry," Hikaru mentioned.

"Gentlemen, there you all are, what are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" Tamaki announced with an irritated tone, but then stopped as Haruhi stood up from her place behind the chair. Amelia peeked from the curtain smiling a bit at the sight of their boss being dumbstruck.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey announced smiling brightly.

"My face feels heavy and I can't walk in these shoes," Haruhi complained.

"Good luck Haruhi," the twins waved off as she exited the changing rooms.

"I can't believe, she's so pretty," Tamaki whispered, his face blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, stick to the plan milord we still have work to do," Hikaru shoved him down the hall. The others still in the room as they closed the door behind him.

"Wait! What about Imai? Where is she?" Tamaki questioned behind the door.

"Don't worry about her she's probably out dancing still," Kaoru lied with a smile pushing him out the door.

"Just go out and do your thing!" the twins yelled and went further back into the room. Kyoya stood by the changing room curtain as they all stood around.

"Well looks like Haruhi's a success so far. Perhaps we'll see how step two of the other operation is going to play out," Kyoya mentioned.

"Imai, come out and let's see," the twins sang. Amelia sighed and opened the curtain.

"Wow, that dress worked a lot better than we thought," the twins said. Kyoya glanced over and smiled.

"You think it's a bit much?" she asked.

"Of course not, you look stunning," Kyoya replied smoothly. The twins go to both sides of her and led her over to the chair in which they had their whole 'make-up station'.

"I didn't realize you would look so good in a dress Ima-chan," Honey complimented.

"I wore evening dresses at recitals. The maids would always pick out something like this or better. Wanted me to look like a princess or something," Amelia recalled. She was a little embarrassed to be wearing a dress in front of the guys. Wasn't really her style all the time.

"You certainly have the look for them," Kyoya complimented. The twins messed with her make up doing surprisingly well.

"Good thing you don't need a lot of make-up or else this would be difficult," Hikaru mentioned.

"Do you think milord is going to recognize her? He still doesn't know about this plan, does he?" Kaoru asked.

"Well if he doesn't he'll certainly be in for a surprise. Besides I'll certainly take her off his hands if he's busy with his plan with Haruhi," Kyoya admitted.

"I appreciate that," Amelia laughed with a smile as the boys finished her make-up.

"There, you're good to go," the twins finished. Kyoya stood in front of her, lending out a hand.

"If I may Miss Wolfe?" Kyoya asked with a bow and a smile. Amelia smiled in return and blushed. She took his hand, standing from her place. They walked out of the room with the others following them out. They headed into the ballroom. Kyoya took her arm as she tried to get used to the shoes. She had the other side of her dress with her other hand. The gown was beautiful.

"Where do you guys get these clothes?" she asked the twins.

"Our mom makes them," Hikaru replied.

"We showed her some photos and she knew exactly what would be good for you," Kaoru added.

"Wait, what photos?" she began to question but they were back in the ballroom before they could answer. She clutched onto Kyoya's arm a little tighter without realizing it.

"Man, this is nerve-racking," she muttered. "I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"You'll be fine. We promise. Besides the whole reason to do this is to have fun right?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"If it makes you feel better…" Hikaru began.

"You could dance with the rest of us, until we find milord," Kaoru finished.

"If you say so," Amelia accepted as they wandered further into the room. The girls were all staring at Amelia on Kyoya's arm. They were astonished and smiling. They continued walking in, the butterflies in her stomach growing and growing inside her.

"I don't think I can do this," Amelia whispered nervously. The others separated leaving Kyoya and her standing on the edge of the dance floor. The music kept playing.

"Shall we dance?" Kyoya asked smoothly, smiling charmingly. She nodded allowing him to sweep her onto the dance floor. She blushed as she felt his hand on her waist, and the other in her own hand. She practiced so much as the guy that she forget she didn't have to lead. As another song commenced, they began the Waltz with ease. Kyoya guided her around the ballroom. They continued this in silence for a while until Kyoya spoke.

"Looks like those twins taught you well this week," he complimented, breaking the silence between them as they moved in between other couples.

"It was nothing, just a lot of practice I guess," she explained, still looking down at her feet.

"You're still not looking up though," Kyoya mentioned. He lifted her chin letting her look up at him. He smiled as she suddenly blushed from his stare. "That's much better."

He looked over her shoulder, noticing that the twins were pointing out where Tamaki was seen.

"Looks like our prince has returned from his plans," Kyoya informed. Amelia didn't even notice that she had been staring at Kyoya for some time now. She's never actually interacted with him like this before or ever. It was a nice change, but why did it make her so nervous?

"I don't know if I can go through with it. I mean, what if he doesn't like it?" Amelia asked nervously. Kyoya lifts her chin again so her eyes were on him.

"You're speaking of nonsense. Anyone who doesn't like a stunning girl like you is obviously a fool," he explained.

"You're just saying that," Amelia commented smiling.

"I'm only saying it because it's the truth and the best thing about you is that we're not lying when we say these things," Kyoya complimented. She really couldn't help but smile. She felt wanted by the all the members of the Host Club. They made her feel at home. It was nice but still hard to get used to. He held her still for a moment until he turned her around and motioned her towards Tamaki.

"Knock him dead," he encouraged, leading her to the boss.

"Tamaki," he called out. The blonde haired prince turned to the side from the calling of his name but didn't look at them directly. He just looked pleased with himself.

"Oh Kyoya, the plan seemed to work out after all," Tamaki mentioned happily.

"This lovely young lady wishes to dance with you," Kyoya insisted, letting go of her hand and pushing her towards Tamaki.

"Well then, it is not yet the end of the night I suppose one more dance wouldn't hurt," Tamaki agreed his back still turned.

"This young lady has been waiting to dance for a while. So you two enjoy your last dance before the announcement of the queen tonight. So I give her to you for the time being," Kyoya mentioned as he walked off. "I have some preparations to attend to."

"Couldn't agree more Kyoya," Tamaki finished as he began to turn, his eyes still closed as he would when he charms the young ladies.

He turned throwing out his hand in front of Amelia, his eyes still closed.

"Now, you were waiting for a dance from the king. From a lovely lady as you, I would be honored," Tamaki greeted bowing his hand outstretched.

"I'm flattered really," Amelia spoke.

"Why wouldn't you be you are-" he began. He looked up opening his eyes, with his jaw suddenly dropping. She smiled, laughing a bit from his reaction. She took his hand and he straightened up.

"Imai?" he whispered in shock, as he examined her from top to bottom. Amelia walked closer to him, holding his hand in both of hers.

"Amelia for now your majesty," she corrected.

"Well this is something I wasn't expecting," Tamaki mentioned nervously.

"I did promise to dance with you properly," She reminded taking him out to the floor, allowing him to straighten up. "Come on before we don't get a chance."

He put his other hand around her waist, almost blushing, but then smiled his normal charming smile. They began to dance as she tried to look up at him without looking at her feet.

"You look stunning," he complimented.

"Thank the twins for that," she mentioned.

"Thank you. I would never think that dancing with a woman like you would be such an honor," Tamaki informed as the music began to slow down.

"It was an honor to hear you accept the offer," Amelia accepted.

"Perhaps we could do this again. If you want?" he suggested. Amelia laughed.

"So if I just put myself in a dress and grow out my hair you'll dance with me?" she teased.

"No, but I certainly won't make the same mistake again like I did a week ago," Tamaki replied.

"Thanks I appreciate that," Amelia said gratefully. The music finally stopped and Tamaki bowed to her.

"Thank you for the dance…Amelia," he thanked with a smooth voice, a smile carving his face. Amelia curtsied and bowed her head, allowing the hair to sweep past her shoulders.

"Thank you Tamaki," she nodded her head.

"Now for the ending celebration," Tamaki mentioned as they all headed outside. "Get changed, meet out in the courtyard in 10 minutes."

Amelia nodded, running off passed the others into the changing room. She noticed Haruhi walking in there too.

"Successful night?" Amelia asked.

"As far as I know," Haruhi replied.

"Come on we have to get dressed before they end the ceremony without us," Amelia urged as she went into the dressing room and changing back to the suit she was wearing before.

As they finished, they ran down the hallway until they entered the ballroom. They joined the rest of the members until they were led outside for the final dance.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! May the ending dance go to this couple!" Tamaki announced pointing at the couple in the courtyard. The couple danced gracefully as the Host Club watched with joy.

"And now we announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru announced.

"Congratulations Miss Miyako!" Kaoru added in excitement.

"And for a reward a kiss from our king!" Hikaru continued.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," Kaoru finished. Tamaki was stunned as well as Haruhi. Imai laughed a little next to Kyoya.

"You did say an accident in the night would make it more fun for the party," the twins reminded, shrugging off the action.

"There is no way I can kiss her," Haruhi said bluntly. Kyoya whispered in her ear.

"If you do this we'll cut 1/3 of your debt," he encouraged as she groaned and walked over the girl.

"Well just a peck on the cheek," she reminded herself as she began walking down the stairs. Amelia looked at the twins with mischievous grins on their faces.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Just watch," the twins replied. She suddenly, saw Tamaki looking down at Haruhi depressed.

"You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey asked curiously. Suddenly Tamaki looked up in shock.

"What?!" he asked his eyes wide with realization, as she began to lean in to kiss Miyako on the cheek.

"HOLD THAT KISS!" Tamaki yelled as he ran down the stairs. He grabbed Haruhi's coat but apparently it was too much because she and Miyako actually kissed on the lips instead of the cheek. The two of them were shocked and the girls shrieked. The others laughed and stood by with an amused smile.

"Wow," Amelia laughed as Haruhi backed away then smiled from the amusement. "Think the accident was too much?"

"Nah, it was still worth it," the twins disagreed. She laughed and moved over towards Kyoya who stood there with a smile, his arms crossed about his chest.

"Kiss-a-holic, KISS-A-HOLIC!" the twins sang teasingly to Tamaki.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I have. First in a long time," she replied.

"I'm glad. After all you really did look stunning tonight," he complimented.

"So did you," Amelia admitted with a smile. "Thanks Kyoya. Couldn't have done it without you guys."

"That's what the Host Club is all about my dear. It is the job of the host to make people happy. Especially young women," he explained glancing over to the side, the smile still appearing on his face.

"Hopefully, Haruhi and I will make it better too," Amelia commented.

"Oh you will, don't you worry about that."

She wondered about that but then again it was true. They had no idea what was going to be coming to them. After all, the sound of repaying debt by being a gracious host isn't so bad.

…

After the evening's festivities were over the guys were going out to the limos for Christmas vacation. As the club was the last to depart, they gathered up talking about Christmas plans.

"Our mom wanted to have a feast with a few of her co-workers," Hikaru mentioned.

"Yeah but at least some of our relatives will be around too," Kaoru added.

"What about you Imai? You're family coming to see you?" Tamaki asked. Amelia stopped and just froze. The others looked at her with concern. She shrugged it off.

"Mom's in Germany on a business trip, she's not coming," she admitted.

"So Ima-chan's not going to have a real Christmas?" Honey asked getting all teary eyed.

"Amelia why didn't you mention this before?" Tamaki asked.

"Why should I mention it? So you guys could spend time with me instead of your family? I'm in an empty house, it's not a big deal," Amelia replied.

"That may be so but we can leave the afternoon open. Most of our family gatherings are in the morning," Kyoya informed.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I can even ask my Dad to drop me off at your place too," Haruhi pitched in.

"Guys, guys, don't seriously…" Amelia was starting to feel guilty for even bringing it up. "You don't have to…"

"But we want to," the twins intervened.

"No one should spend Christmas alone," Kaoru commented.

"Especially when we all can pitch in and make the day fun," Hikaru added. They got in between her and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Come on it'll be fun."

"Maybe we can even play later," the twins they encouraged.

"All right, all right," Amelia gave up. "I'll let Isao know what's going on. Here's the number of the estate."

She written down the number and handed it to each of them.

"Actually can you guys give me your numbers? Just in case," she remembered and started writing everyone's cell and home number in a notebook she had in her bag.

"If you guys really want to you're welcome to but you don't have to," she reminded.

"Are you kidding? It'll be great," Haruhi encouraged. Amelia smiled feeling teary eyed. All of a sudden she felt herself hugging the twins and everyone else she could.

"Thanks guys, you're awesome," she muttered, feeling a tear slip out. All of them gathered and gave her a hug.

She backed up and then wiped her eyes again laughing.

"Imai! Come on it's getting late!" announced her limo driver.

"All right coming!" she yelled back. She looked at the group again and smiled. "Merry Christmas guys. This is probably the best present I've had in a long time."

"Merry Christmas!" they all yelled.

"Just call the house and Isao can give you the address of the estate. Come anytime!" she encouraged and ran to the limo.

"We'll be there!" Tamaki called back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise and the New Year!

Amelia got into the limo rushing. She apologized to the driver and he just shrugged it off.

"Friends of yours Miss Wolfe?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're willing to come over tomorrow for Christmas after their family gatherings," she explained.

"That should be good, it's one way to celebrate Christmas," the driver commented. She nodded, smiling and staying silent for the rest of the way home. She eyed her notebook of numbers from the guys, feeling a little safer knowing that they had her number too.

They stopped at the estate, and she walked into the empty house. As she turned on the lights, all decorations were up. It took her by surprise that she gasped and retreated to the door.

"Isao!" she called out. All of a sudden everyone who worked at the estate out and shouted.

"SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS IMAI!" Isao in the middle of the crowd of servants, giving her a hug. She smiled and laughed giving her caretaker a huge hug.

"What is all this?" she exclaimed.

"You mentioned Christmas at the estate. I figured it's a good idea to make you feel more at home on Christmas. Even with your father gone and your mother away. Besides we need a little holiday spirit for once," Isao explained.

"Thank you so much Isao," Amelia said, gripping him into a deeper hug. "By the way if you don't mind a few of my friends from school offered to come over tomorrow, is that all right?"

"Of course it is. It's your home you don't have to ask our permission Imai," Isao accepted with a smile. "You have fun the way you want to. It's what you're father wanted after all."

"Thanks Isao. Merry Christmas," she thanked and went upstairs to her bedroom saying good night to all of them. As she got into her bedroom, she noticed the package from her mother was resting on her bureau. It also had a small box wrapped with a note.

It was from Isao: "_This was Mr. Wolfe's old phone. I had it programmed to your old number and it works for here too without extra charge. Gina told me about your pond incident. Figured you needed something to keep in contact with your new friends._"

She laughed, turning on the cell phone. It was nice to have one in her bag again and not have to use the house phone. She eyed it as it came back to life. Her father's name was still typed up but in this case Isao programmed it saying, _Merry Christmas Imai, from Howard Wolfe_. Her eyes smiled but her throat choked at his name. She shrugged it off and looked at the box her mother mailed her. Might as well open it. It is Christmas Eve.

She opened the package finding a note inside from her mother saying: "_Merry Christmas and I thought you'd needed a few things. Take pictures! Love you_."

As she searched she found not just one thing, but a bunch. A new mp3 player, a few CDs and a nice DSLR camera from the states. She was stunned her mother went through so much trouble to get her these things. She smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged her gifts.

"Thanks mom…" she whispered. That was when she had the idea to put the guys' numbers from earlier. She went down the list and added them on her cell phone that was now filled with the seven friends plus the estate number. This was a Christmas worth having.

…

After the Christmas party at school, the rest of the vacation went by quicker than Amelia thought. Although it was good for the new year. There were days she was bored out of her mind without the Host Club members around (except the women who surrounded her). By the first day after vacation, the winter air still freezing to the bone but that didn't stop the activities at the club. Imai was leaving her house, saying her good-byes to the head caretaker.

As she approached the outside of the estate, she looked up observing the property. Somehow it was just empty. The driver of the limousine opened the door for her as she stepped inside thanking him. Then they drove off towards Ouran Academy for another day she had to spend with the Host Club. Another year was gone she still couldn't believe it. It'll be her birthday in a few weeks. She knew that day would come when her father wouldn't be there for her birthday. She tried not to think about it because it'll be February when that happens.

The limousine screeched to a halt by he entrance of the high school. Amelia grabbed her heavier wool coat that went down to her ankles, slipped it on, pulling her bag around her shoulder. She stepped out, finding that the rest of the student body was already making their way to homeroom. She turned waving to the driver to be on his way. He nodded in return, driving off smoothly amongst the crowds of kids being dropped off.

She approached the school allowing another day to pass as the New Year begins.

_**3:00pm**_**…**

Amelia was bombarded by the Host Club when the twins threw a kimono at her for the costuming that day. After some catching up she had to have help putting on the new outfit, not knowing exactly how to put it on. Because of her whole "bad boy" façade, the twins put her in a black, silver and blue striped kimono. Blue clips on each side leaving a few stands in her face pulled her longer strands of hair on the side back. It was an interesting look. Still couldn't see the appeal but maybe that was a cultural thing. That or maybe just a Host Club thing. That seemed to happen a lot.

The flow of customers were steady, booked enough for the next few hours. First day back in school and they're working to the bone. Amelia tried to keep her customers happy with her "type" but after the first hour and a half it became exhausting. She was glad when she finally had her break, happy to just serve tea. Although even then it became difficult wearing the traditional sandals with the kimono costume.

She was glad when Haruhi was helping out. Although they both couldn't help but notice their rather famous members were on the break of tears rather easily today. Was there some emotional thing that happened that they weren't aware of?

"Is there something in the snacks or tea today or is it just an emotional day for everybody?" Amelia questioned but Haruhi gave the same "beats me" look.

"I don't know but everyone seems to be crying real easily today," Haruhi replied as they continued on with their chores. Haruhi bumped into Kaoru and revealed something that fell out of his sleeve. High-grade eye drops.

"THAT'S CHEA-" Haruhi began but was instantly muffled by Hikaru.

"Don't make a scene," he said.

"Girls just _melt_ at the sight of tearful eyes," Hikaru added.

"Right…" Amelia laughed as she grabbed Haruhi, steadying her from bumping into Kaoru.

"Don't worry about it. Here Haruhi," Kaoru offered as he handed each of them a sweet encased in a small plastic box.

"This is for me?" Haruhi asked.

"AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST?" the twins grinned with satisfaction at their surprise of receiving a sweet.

"Do you guys like sweets?" the girls began to question them as they stood there dumbfounded.

"It would make a great offering for my mother," Haruhi replied with a smile. Before she knew it Tamaki popped up giving her more and more cases of sweets.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?" Amelia asked amused as the audience clapped at Tamaki's generosity. "That might be a little much."

Suddenly they noticed a new guest standing shyly at the edge of the door.

"Looks like the Host Club has a new guest," the twins greeted. "Come on in don't be shy."

"Decorum, gentlemen please. Please my princess," Tamaki began as he walked up to her with a rose in his hand. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Cl-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU'RE PHONY!" the girl screamed slapping him hard in the face. Tamaki was stunned and bewildered by her comment and her actions as he covered his face with his hand.

"W-What do you mean I'm…phony?" Tamaki asked in fear and confusion.

"HOW DID YOU EVER BECOME A KING OF THIS HOST CLUB?!" she yelled, calling him names and he finally broke at the mentioning of him being a "lousy lover". Suddenly the 'king' cracked falling rather dramatically to the floor. The others looked at her with oddity. This was some stuck-up, overly outgoing girl.

"I don't suppose you are?" Kyoya asked with a calm tone. Suddenly the girl looked up, her eyes bursting with tears.

"IT'S YOU KYOYA!" she yelled as she ran towards him embracing him by his torso. He looked at her confused, but calm. Imai was shocked at this strange girl's sudden outburst. Who was this girl?

"Oh how I _ached_ to see you. My one and only prince charming," the girl mentioned with tears of joy in her eyes.

Everyone around them were speechless, not knowing how to take on this situation.

_**After all the customers were gone and everyone changed…**_

"KYOYA HAS A FIANCEE!" the twins yelled in disbelief.

"That's right. My name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow," Renge announced. Suddenly, Tamaki was huddling in the corner. Everyone else was just shocked by the situation in general. It didn't make any sense.

"Why's he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Because 'Mommy' kept a secret from 'Daddy'," Kaoru replied.

"Whatever. Not that I care but why are we always referred to as if we were husband and wife?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm going to go make some tea. This craziness is giving me a headache," Amelia intervened.

"Good idea," Kyoya agreed.

Amelia left to the back room where she searched taking her time with the tea as she overheard the French foreign student fawn over Kyoya's personality (which obviously wasn't his real personality). After all the months that she's been with the club, Kyoya has done none of those things. It seemed impossible to be him. Although she never really saw him outside the club, he was a year older than her. So maybe it was possible. But for a French girl to know that? That seemed more than a little unlikely.

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Amelia muttered under her breath as she began brewing the tea.

Off this strange girl goes with another few ridiculously impossible traits of Kyoya. This time however everyone was running around telling her to "make it stop".

As she finished, she brought out tea as Renge was in her own little world. She put the tea tray on the table offering it to the others who were cringing or shaking in their seats.

"You're putting me in place of that character. His personality you put on was me making you think that I'm your fiancée," Kyoya observed as she ran around behind him with over-excitement. _Kyoya with a fiancée, that would be the day I'd like to see_, Amelia thought as she sat next to the twins across from Kyoya.

"So she made it all up didn't she? You're not really her fiancée are you?" Tamaki asked.

"I never met the woman," Kyoya replied rather calmly. Everyone was suddenly relieved that this all was just a scam from an overly obsessed imagination.

"You know you could've told us that," twins mentioned. Renge finally stopped bouncing around and now was sitting next to her overwhelmingly obsessed crush.

"So I understand you run the club huh Kyoya?" Renge mentioned with excitement.

"Kyoya's in charge!" Honey grins at her. Renge started going off now saying she's going to manage the Host Club. This couldn't be happening. What was even worse was when Haruhi was now responsible for Renge and keeping her entertained. Failure would result would be increasing the debt to the club. That was when Haruhi was dragged to make cookies with her in the cooking room down the hall.

"Geez that girl needs to take off her nostalgia glasses," she comments as she starts cleaning up the table.

"How can you even keep her in the same room Kyoya?" Hikaru mentioned rather annoyed.

"She's going to destroy this club," Kaoru added.

Amelia looks up and sniffs. It smells like something is burning.

"Or right now the kitchen," Amelia comments before running down to Cooking Room 1 where Renge was burning the cookies. Haruhi already aired out the smoke from the oven. The cookies were burnt and done for. There was no way they were edible.

"Oh hey Imai," Haruhi greeted.

"We're baking cookies!" Renge says gleefully. Haruhi looks at her and smiles hopelessly.

"Or at least trying to," Haruhi corrects. Amelia rolls her eyes.

"Why don't we make them again considering those ones are too burnt," she suggests grabbing an apron and a bandana along with them. She starts looking around and making her own batch of chocolate chip cookies instructing Renge on how to make the batter and try not to burn them. Although Renge got the batter right on her own cookies, she again burned them after Amelia finished hers, not burning her own batch. She looks at Haruhi, rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"This one wants to run part of the club?" whispers to herself. Haruhi grabs her own batch putting them in a hand rolled wrap and doing the same with Renge's before she darts back to the Music Room. Amelia puts her apron back on the hook, letting her hair down from the bandana and hanging that up as well.

"That one never ceases to amaze me," she comments, putting her cookies in a wrap. Haruhi doesn't even bother taking off her kitchen attire from being exhausted, carrying her ginger flavored cookies back to the club.

"Well if we don't entertain her properly we're both in trouble," Haruhi informed tiredly.

They walked back to the music room slightly exhausted from the ordeal finding the others nibbling on Renge's more than a little burnt cookies. Kyoya just seemed amused, while everyone else (other than Tamaki sitting in the corner), chewed on the cookies that were more like rocks.

"These aren't tasty," Honey complained. That triggered something no one wanted to be a part of. Renge went berserk chasing Honey up and down the room. Amelia rolled her eyes closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry we have more," she announced while sitting down on the couch placing the wrap of chocolate chip cookies on the table. Haruhi was testing hers as Amelia put her feet up on the couch facing them. She raised her brows when the twins found a way to bug Tamaki out of his funk. Hikaru grabbed a part of the cookie that was hanging out of Haruhi's mouth snapping it and eating it.

"That was good! You need to bake us a cake next time!" Hikaru grinned. Kaoru noticed cream on Haruhi's face, licking it off her cheek. Amelia looked between them with uncertainty. Apparently that's one way to make Tamaki freak out. Do anything physical with Haruhi and he thinks of it as sexual harassment. Haruhi just fed into it making him freak out and scold her even more.

"Geez milord can't take a laugh," Hikaru commented plainly walking over to the empty space in the room near the couch. Amelia grabs a cookie and waves it around in her hand.

"I doubt he'll get a laugh with you two around," Amelia said sitting herself up on the couch, her back resting on the armchair.

Hikaru and Kaoru turn towards her.

"You two are a bunch of trouble makers. Out for his little girl," she smirks. They smirk in response.

"Not his only little girl," they correct in unison.

"Your turn Imai," Hikaru commented with a sly smile going behind her arm chair.

"My turn?" she asked in confusion. Kaoru sat next to her putting up her legs on his lap. Hikaru leaned down taking a bite out of the cookie in her hand.

"Tasty," Hikaru complimented chewing the remains.

"Hey that was mine," she rolls her eyes trying not to laugh. "You realize you guys have more right there."

"What's the problem can't share food yet?" Kaoru smirked eating the rest of the cookie from her hand. Amelia raised a brow at him.

"See no more," she mentioned with a nervous smile.

"But you have crumbs on your hand," Kaoru informed, taking her hand and licking her fingers. A sudden rush went down her spine. This can't be good if that keeps up.

"I think we found a weakness," Hikaru sings putting his head on her shoulder when Kaoru's head lifts up from her fingers.

She looks over at the cookies, grabbing two of them. She puts her hand under Kaoru's jaw before stuffing one of the cookies in his mouth and the other in Hikaru's do to his close proximity.

Shocked they mumble and chew through the gooey cookie. She gets up and smirks at them.

"You're not finding any weakness from me this soon," Amelia comments before grabbing one of her cookies and taking a bite. "I'll give you kudos for trying."

They groan frustrated through their full mouths and Amelia winks at them as she goes back towards the spazzing Renge who wants everyone (excep Kyoya) to switch out their characters.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Hikaru groans annoyed getting up from the couch. "She's not like the other girls who just fall for that stuff."

"We'll get her eventually. Just be patient Hikaru," Kaoru encouraged.

…

The next day was a mess. Renge insisted on trying to make a movie that failed miserably. Kyoya even broke a camera because of Haruhi almost getting hurt while some Class D students almost were expelled for Renge's controlling behavior. The violence of Tamaki helping her wasn't going to be good for the clubs reputation. Although, what Kyoya did salvage from the footage seemed to be a highly appealing to the customers. Amelia was just glad that she didn't see Renge around as frequently. It made the club seem back to normal.

Let's just hope that the rest of the year will be a little less chaotic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Media Scare and Gender Swap

"_On the news at 10pm. The late Howard Wolfe who recently passed, gave his company to his daughter Amelia, in his will. However, due to regulations in the contract, she is not properly the owner of the company. In the mean time, Howard Wolfe's partner is thinking of shutting the business down or one of the highest Japanese bidders will buy it out…" _

…

Amelia was under a panic. She couldn't sleep that night. Her father's legacy, taken over by the partner who barely did anything in the company is now running it. And what does he do? Plan to put the company under auction where her father's rivaling companies plan to buy it out to expand their own business. When her alarm went off she was still awake. She got up, putting on her uniform and to top it all off, the press was outside her door.

Isao looked at her as she put on her shoes.

"The lawyer is already outside. He came quickly on my request," Isao explained.

"Thank you, Isao," Amelia thanked tiredly. "This is the last thing I need on my plate."

"As much as I respect your father's business, it seems that his partner has faded from his duties. This just seems to be an unwise move on his own end," Isao mentioned sadly.

"Well apparently I'm not the heiress of the company after all," Amelia commented hopelessly.

"That's all media, Imai. The lawyer is looking into it. The partner didn't read all ends of the contract. As soon as you're eighteen you have full ownership and responsibility of the company," Isao reminded.

"I'm turning sixteen in two weeks Isao. That's still another two years of waiting," Amelia said annoyed at the news set up outside with her lawyer.

"Two years can be a long time. However," Isao begins leaning down to her level. "That means you can do as you please until then. Your father didn't want you to worry about the company's assets until after school for a reason. He wanted to give you freedom."

Amelia swallows, tears welling up in her eyes. She nods, taking a breath.

"Okay, you ready to pass these hounds?" Isao questioned. She grabbed her leather jacket putting it over her male uniform, grabbing a newsboy cap and putting it over her eyes.

"Say nothing, don't even look at them," Isao whispers. "Ready…go."

He grabs her arm and leads her to the limo. Amelia keeps her head down as a wave of sound suddenly builds of people asking questions directed at her. The lawyer tries to divert their attention back to him. But it was useless. Isao shoves Amelia gently into the car, closing the door and yelling a Japanese order to go to the driver. The driver sped off avoiding anymore media to get to her.

_**3:00pm…**_

Amelia was trying everything to keep herself distracted. She put on her butler attire for the outdoor festivities and got right to work. She was glad she didn't have customers today. She kept her mind busy, very quiet, trying to make sure not to break even _more expensive _tea sets for their Cherry Blossom event. She tried to relax when she had nothing to clean or pass out to the rest of the club.

She finally sat down putting her feet up on the table, rubbing her eyes from frustration. As she looked out at the rest of the club, her eyes became heavy from the all-nighter of no sleep. She then started falling asleep until Kyoya noticed. He walked up to her nudging her awake. She jumped at the sudden touching and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I'll get right on it," immediately springing to her feet. Kyoya looks oddly at her.

"That wasn't…" he began but she was already off, clearing dishes from a few of the tables. When she was in the midst of picking up the rest, the twins went over to her.

"Imai!" they greeted. She grabbed a tray and cleared off the table of dirty dishes piling them on before setting the table up with new dishes.

"We just got Haruhi to pick classes with us. You want to join?" Hikaru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked half paying attention.

"It's the new term you have to pick your classes," Kaoru replied.

"Come on it'll be fun," they encouraged, accidentally pounding her back too hard that she fell burning her hand in one of the hot tea cups.

"Ow!" she yelped and backed off. The twins looked at her apologetically and pulled her toward them. She shoved them away instinctively sucking on her fingers.

"I'm so sorry Imai," Kaoru apologized.

"Our bad," Hikaru added.

"Let us see," they insisted.

Amelia could hear Tamaki freaking out on the other end of the room. Suddenly the noise got louder and louder like it did earlier that morning. The twins tried to get her hand in their grasp but she kept fussing. Then one more line of noise and she cracked.

"Pardon the interruption but Imai, may I speak to-" Kyoya began but she suddenly panicked.

Amelia shoved the twins away and ran for the campus. Kaoru fell to the ground and Hikaru looked dumbfounded at her.

"Hey we were just trying to help!" he yelled at her. Amelia couldn't hear them amongst the physical and mental distractions that have been haunting her since the former night.

…

Amelia was sitting at one of the windowsills. She watched as everything outside was taken down an hour ago. She had her head in her hands, trying to be able to breathe. One thing after another. She still had no money from her father's will. The company wasn't hers and now she couldn't even think. She was so stressed about her father's company being bought out she forgot entirely to even look at her classes. Her priorities were getting mixed. No one could help her other than Isao. She felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She didn't even bother changing from the outfit they wore for the festivities.

Amelia jumped when she heard someone at the door. Haruhi walked in, closing the door behind her. She looks seeing Amelia by the windsill.

"There you are. The rest of the group was worried when you just ran off like that," Haruhi announced as she walked up to her.

"Sorry," Amelia apologized quietly. Haruhi walks up, standing in front of her, crossing her arms about her chest.

"They were wanting to speak to you before you ran off. Apparently we have a problem," Haruhi informed. Amelia gets up tiredly, taking off her apron.

"That being?" sighing hopelessly, her back turned away from her.

"Well physical exams are this week. The day after tomorrow," Haruhi replied.

"And? The problem?" Amelia asks, not entirely sinking in taking off her vest, leaving her black pants and white shirt on.

"We'll be exposed," Haruhi replied bluntly. That made Amelia freeze.

"You mean…they'll know we're lying…" Amelia added. Haruhi nods. Amelia pales.

First the company and now this…

_**The Next Day…1 Day before the Physical Exams…3:30pm**_

Amelia didn't talk to anyone for most of the day. The twins were trying to bug her during classes, but she immediately found some way to avoid them. She had nightmares last night about everything happening, she tried to get distracted in class, but all she could think about was the dominoes falling one by one with each thing that's been popping up. She didn't even make it to the club on time. No customers today. As she walked through the door, she felt her stomach clench in knots.

Haruhi was already there, the other boys writing things on a huge white board. At the sight of her, Kyoya walked up to Amelia in concern.

"Hello Amelia," he greeted casually. "May I speak with you?"

Amelia swallowed hard.

"What about?" she questioned. Kyoya nodded towards the other end of the room. The twins looked over noticing her enter, looking at each other before seeing Kyoya lead her away from the others.

"Rough time with the media?" Kyoya whispers, trying not to be heard. Amelia looks away embarrassed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispers.

"It affects your responsibilities here at the club Amelia," Kyoya whispers back in concern. Amelia keeps her eyes down on the floor as he stands in front of her. The others suddenly turned silent, noticing Kyoya talking to her in private.

"So what if it does?" Amelia asked.

"Your debt will not be repaid as quickly as you and I would like," Kyoya responds bluntly. Amelia looks at him swallowing hard. "If you keep running out from the club, do you honestly think that you're going to expect customers to ask for you?"

Amelia sighs in frustration.

"Now if you excuse me. Tamaki has been trying to set up plans to conceal your identity. I want to make sure it's bulletproof," Kyoya informs. As he walks away, he stops and turns.

"And Amelia," he begins. Amelia looks at him, unsure if she should be angry or upset. He looks at her seriously. "Don't let the idiots with a microphone dictate how you should act. You think it's going to be any different later? You're not in the states anymore. Just the fact that you're a woman in this country taking over your father's business is a magnet for the media here."

Amelia shakes her head taking off her jacket heading over to the rest of the group.

"You just need to learn how to filter it," Kyoya finishes.

"Fine. Then why don't we start by getting them off my porch," Amelia comments tiredly, going to the couch and laying down. Kyoya smiles slightly, then approaches the rest of the group. She puts her stuff on the couch, hearing Tamaki do formation A and plan B for the next few minutes.

Amelia lays herself down on the couch, covering her arm over her eyes trying to concentrate.

"Please Haruhi! Let us help you and you can remain our secret princesses!" Tamaki exclaimed grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders, staring at her with tears and desperation in his eyes.

"Sure," Haruhi accepted a little bewildered by Tamaki's overactive behavior. "But I don't really care if me being a girl is a secret or not," Haruhi mentioned.

"We also have another problem milord," Hikaru pointed at Amelia.

"We have to do this with two secrets," Kaoru adds.

"If they're found out they'd be out of the club. And we'd get to spend time with them all the time," the twins chimed.

"Guess we'd have to pay you back some other way, huh?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll find a way on my end to at least pay for some of it. The paperwork is still processing," Amelia comments tiredly.

"Milord we're not getting through to them!" Hikaru exclaimed under his breath.

"Why do these two heroines have to be so _difficult?_!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We have to figure out a way to motivate them," Kaoru suggested. Suddenly Mori place his hand under his chin thinking sternly. His eyes became expressionless.

"Giant tuna," Mori said, causing Haruhi to look up in surprise. The twins and the rest of them looked at each other like they were spreading rumors about Haruhi.

"That's right you didn't get any from the Christmas party," Hikaru started.

"Such a derived childhood," Kaoru added.

"If Haru-chan and Ima-chan stayed with the Host Club they could eat whatever they want," Honey pitched in.

"Aw come on. All because I'm poor doesn't mean I'm never going to be able to try some fancy tuna," Haruhi waved off as she laughed under her breath. "Am I really going to get to try it?"

The boys laughed at her reply but then looked at Amelia. She was unphased by this bargain. Why would she care about giant tuna?

"I'll pass on the giant tuna and stick to the paperwork…" Amelia objected, leaving her arm over her eyes.

"Great we had one down," Hikaru groaned.

"One to go," Kaoru finished. Both of the twins gave a rather annoyed look at her.

"Come on Amelia, please! We like both of you being our secret princesses!" Tamaki begged. "Daddy doesn't like the idea of giving both of his little girls away. We don't want any other boys to flirt with you when we could be enjoying you ourselves."

Amelia removed her arm from her eyes sitting up and looking between them. Now this was getting a little irritating. She doesn't mind flirting, but this was like treating her like a prized toy.

"Although that may be flattering, I don't know how to really take that statement," Amelia objected sarcastically.

"Uh milord…I don't think that was the path to go on," Kaoru intervened.

"Hey wait a minute, if you leave the Host Club, we automatically win that game of yours now don't we?" Hikaru recalled.

"What game?" Amelia questioned. The twins suddenly smirked evilly at her. They walk over sitting on either side of her on the couch.

"You know," Hikaru began.

"The game of trying to find what kind of guy you're into," Kaoru finished.

"How do you "automatically" win?" Amelia questioned in confusion. "It doesn't work if I have to forfeit."

"Oh come on isn't it obvious?" the twins asked.

"No," she replies bluntly.

"If you leave the Host Club, we have all day to pester you and only us. Every time a guy even looks at you, let alone talks to you, we'll push them out and be the only ones bugging you until you graduate," the twins explained, their smiles wider.

"Are you kidding? That's cheating. You'd be invading my personal space all the time," Amelia explained.

"That's the idea," the twins replied with a rather mischievous grin. She growled at them until she sighed getting herself together. She put a hand on her forehead. Dang it they were always trying to find some clever loophole and she knew it; too much time on their hands.

"Guys what are you thinking? You can't just bribe her like that! Besides I won't allow it!" Tamaki yelled.

"Not like you would have room to talk milord. You're not even in the same year as her," the twins mentioned. "And once we're in the same classes together, we could certainly keep her all to ourselves to ourselves."

The twins hugged her, embracing her rather tightly.

Amelia rolls her eyes.

"All right fine I'll stay!" she gives up.

"Yay!" the twins yelled.

This was going to be a nightmare to figure out.

…

_**The Next Day…Physical Exams…**_

Amelia followed Haruhi down the hall as the class went down to the physical examination halls. It was crowded with doctors, nurses and students. She never would see this many people in such a smaller space.

"Is this normally how these things are?" she questioned the twins who followed them from homeroom.

"Yeah," the twins replied.

"Damn this rich people," Haruhi commented.

"So…why are we worried about being revealed here? What exactly happens during your physical exams?" Amelia questioned.

"Oh the usual," Kaoru replied. "Height, weight…"

"And chest measurements," Hikaru finished trying not to smile slyly.

Oh…

That's why they were screwed. Amelia couldn't help but reach towards her chest and cover up even more with her blazer. The twins were called up and she felt more panicked. They had planned how to go about this multiple times yesterday. Why was she suddenly forgetting it now.

As Haruhi was called up, Amelia was alone, trying not to panic by the massive amounts of students that'll very quickly find out her secret. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Mr. Wolfe?" a nurse questioned.

"Sorry, I just…having an off day," Amelia smiled nervously.

"Mr. Wolfe, you're next," a nurse called out. "Please stand next to the Hitachiin brothers and Mr. Fujioka. We'll get your chest measurements."

"If you would you could step behind this curtains here to disrobe," another nurse instructed. The twins automatically disrobed their shirts without any concealment behind the curtain.

"Curtains?" Hikaru asked. "Doesn't bother me."

"I'm not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru questioned. Both of them stood their shirtless, letting the girls shriek with approval. The twins' smiles were breathtaking to the crowd of girls. The brothers started flirting with each other keeping the girls distracted from the normal exam schedule. Amelia was shocked by how distracted these girls were. She jumped when Haruhi was shoved into one of the changing rooms behind her.

Mori grabbed Amelia's arm dragging her to the next curtain over, leaving her alone.

"Hey wait a minute!" Amelia exclaimed quietly.

"Stay here," Mori ordered plainly.

"But…" she began to protest but Mori had already left, making sure everything was going according to plan. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't worry. Just wait a minute," a voice ordered lightly. She turned seeing Kyoya lean against the wall on the opposite side of the curtain.

"Kyoya?" Amelia asked, confused. "How did you get here?"

"Just follow me, I have a room for you and Haruhi to change in. I just need to talk to the doctor," Kyoya instructed as he passed by her. She hesitated before finally following him out. They walked down the hall towards the "Special Boy's Clinic" next store.

"Wait here, I'm going to talk to the doctor about our situation," Kyoya said. Amelia nodded, sitting on the bench aside from the door, sighing. She heard Kyoya's voice converse with a young woman who seemed to accept whatever he was telling her.

"I'm a doctor, if I'm able to keep secrets in the welfare of other patients, I can certainly allow this slide," the woman explained with a smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate your cooperation on this whole ordeal," Kyoya thanked.

"Of course. After all your family gave me a job. I couldn't find any other way to repay you other than my services at the hospital," the woman commented.

"Of course," Kyoya bowed his head with a smile.

"Whenever you can get the two of them in here, I can give them the examination," the woman insisted.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell them. They'll arrive shortly," Kyoya thanked as he bowed his head and headed out the door. Imai looked over at Kyoya, hearing everything he said to the doctor.

"Well, the doctor here says she'll keep both of your identities a secret," Kyoya explained. "I'll get Haruhi to come over, until then you can go in and get your information down with her first."

He was about to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Kyoya?" she asked.

"Yes?" he questioned in response.

"Why did you do all this for us?" she asked rather confused by the ordeal.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyoya questioned with a smile on his face. "You and Haruhi still have to pay off your debt in the Host Club."

"Oh…yeah…right," she said simply, her face turning red from embarrassment, letting him go and turning towards the door.

"Plus…" Kyoya began making her stop in her tracks. She turned to look at him rather curiously. "The way things are going in the Host Club, you and Haruhi are keeping business steady. It would be a shame to lose such valuable hosts."

Amelia smiled slightly. Kyoya smiled in return.

"Now go get your exam over and done with while I tell the news to Haruhi."

After the whole fiasco with the gender swapping at the doctor's office, everything turned out okay. She just had no idea what was going to happen in the next week. Especially when it involves the twins…


	8. Author's Note: Amelia Wolfe Description

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for following and favoriting the story. This is one of my favorite series due to its happy nature and I always loved the characters. During the holiday season I had some time to think about how Amelia Wolfe actually is. Here is a background of who she is just like Bisco Hatori's descriptions of the characters in the back/ending of Book 1.**_

_**Chapter 8 is coming soon but in the meantime here's a bit of info about Amelia. Enjoy! - Phoenixblood**_

AMELIA WOLFE:

5 feet 6 inches

Aquarius

Favorite Subjects:

Studio Art/Art History

Music

English Literature

French

Favorite Foods:

Anything Italian

Cookies

Chinese Take Out

She's very artistic in her own way. Even though she is studying music, her hobbies are mainly painting or photography. She also writes her own music when she has the free time in the studio her father made for her. She's also a bit of a bookworm. She's able to enjoy a day by going home and reading something.

Amelia's personality is slightly shy, but once she understands how people are, she opens up rather quickly. She's still trying to get into her feminine sexuality (hence what turns into her "wolf" personality that will be revealed later in the story) and isn't used to guys thinking she looks good. On her normal day outside of school, she loves wearing anything that'll show off her feminine physique, trying to feel more mature. But at the same time, she's always one to find something that's flattering and comfortable (aka, if it's heels it's normally boots).


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Twins Fighting

_**3:38pm…**_

Amelia ran to the music room. She opened the door panting, noticing everyone was already entertaining for the afternoon. The others looked up at her arrival.

"Late today Imai?" Kyoya questioned.

"I tried to get here as fast as I could. Time seemed to slip my mind and I had a little trouble dropping things when I got here," Amelia replied catching her breath.

"Well I haven't seen the boss yet," Hikaru commented.

"So you should be good for the moment," Kaoru added.

"Oh Imai. Some of the girls canceled today due to catching a cold," Kyoya informed. "Looks like you'll have to make up your debt by serving and cleaning chores today."

Amelia nodded, throwing her bag onto the table. She might as well get started. She worked her way to the back, brewing up some instant coffee from the large stash in the cabinets. She served a few of the glasses, making her final round towards the back. Her final two cups were for the twins who were sitting without any customers, and by the looks of it extremely bored.

As she made her way to them, Tamaki burst through the door causing everyone in the room to turn to look at him.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki's voice yelled throughout the entire room. Amelia jumped, making her spill the coffee on her hands.

"OW!" she yelled in pain. She dropped the tray onto the floor, the china cracked, some of it shattered completely. If it wasn't from Tamaki's yelling, it was the shattering of the expensive tea set that caused everyone to look over. Her hands were still burning as she ran to the sink with cold water.

"When I gave both of you the job to access the website I figured that you would take the matter seriously!" Tamaki yelled angrily. The twins looked at him with rather dull expressions on their faces despite the fact that Tamaki was deeply infuriated with them. Amelia could overhear the conversation. This was just not her lucky day.

"We take our job very seriously," Hikaru disagreed.

"In fact we worked so hard that we were up until dawn updating the Host Club's home page and compositing a photograph of Haruhi," Kaoru informed. Tamaki's voice raged at them as he shoved a laptop in their face, pointing out the school's website gallery for Haruhi.

"You look so good Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as the other girls started to surround the laptop at Haruhi's supposed half-naked boy physique. _What was that?!_

"THAT'S ABUSE TO TECHNOLOGY! AND WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN USING NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed at the twins.

"We didn't boss," Hikaru disagreed.

"We have major photo-shopping talent," Kaoru added. Both of the twins grinned at him evilly.

Haruhi was dumbstruck by the photo in which the twins so cleverly photo-shopped. Amelia made her way back seeing the so-called masterpiece that they worked so hard on. Although it wasn't long until Tamaki's scolding turned into begging. His requests were to put Haruhi's face over women in very frilly dresses.

"Why don't you just put something like that on her milord?" Hikaru asked. Something clicked in Tamaki's mind that he escaped from their sight. Within a few moments he went over to the other side of the room, searching frantically for something.

"Hey you okay Imai?" Kaoru asked as he noticed her walking back with a pile of fabric napkins in her arms, kneeling down, and soaking up the coffee spilled onto the floor.

"Milord was louder than he normally is. Must've made her jump," Hikaru observed.

"Here let me help," Haruhi offered as she went down to her knees, picking up the bigger china pieces off the floor and onto the tray.

"Kyoya's going to kill me," Amelia groaned, hissing at the sting on her hands. As she looked up, Kyoya appeared hearing the ear piercing crunch and shatter of the china. He arrived with a broom and dustpan in his grasp.

"Kyoya I-" she began. Silently, he rested the broom and dustpan along one of the nearby chairs.

"No use of explaining I saw what happened. Be a little more on your feet next time. We'll talk about the damage later," he interrupted from her protest then walked away. "Just clean up the rest of this mess."

"Ouch," the twins commented as she sighed, wiping up whatever was left of the coffee. She grabbed the broom from behind Hikaru's chair, sweeping up the shattered china pieces.

"So on the other hand…not much going on here other than that exciting moment. So Haruhi could we visit your house?" Hikaru asked.

"No way. You guys are just going to make fun of me," Haruhi replied in a rather annoyed tone.

"Aww, pretty please?" the twins begged.

"I said no," Haruhi disapproved as she helped Amelia by holding the dustpan along the floor.

"Well can we spread a rumor about you and some girl? We can dress up Imai and see how that goes," Kaoru insisted.

"You're kidding right?" Amelia questioned half amused.

"What do you take us for anyway?" Haruhi inquired.

"To us? Why that's obvious. You're our toys," the twins replied with very sly smirks on their faces. Amelia rolled her eyes, taking the shattered glass in the dustpan throwing it out, trying to resist not slapping the boys. As she finished, she heard an unfamiliar voice at the door.

"_For great toys come to our club_," a man insisted with a rather deep, grim kind of tone. It was supposedly a boy named Umehito Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic Club. "_We feature an artifact market with a promotional voodoo doll giveaway in progress! And rituals we definitely have._"

Amelia turned towards the door raising a brow. You don't see people dressed up like that unless it's Halloween where she came from. Wearing a cloak, jet-black hair covering his eyes and a strange out of the ordinary puppet that looked like a deformed cat.

"Um who are you exactly?" she questioned, looking at the boy rather oddly. It was like he was trying to be a whole new level of creepy with the dark cloak and the deeper voice.

"Who the heck is that?!" Haruhi asked.

"Nekozawa tends to avoid the bright light," Kyoya answered in a subtle tone as Nekozawa continued in a rather singing tone of his special collections that were on sale.

"Don't get involved with him, if you do you'll be _cursed!_" Tamaki whispered in a rather horrified tone. Haruhi jumped at his approach and backed off. However, the twins were already up to more mischief as they started using flashlights underneath Nekozawa's hood.

There was a shriek in terror coming from both Tamaki and Nekozawa. The Black Magic president ran around room, terrified and shaking from the light surrounding his person, and slammed the door on his way out.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki yelled, obviously very annoyed with them. The twins just shrugged, sitting back at their table ignoring the president.

"It's still as dull around here," Kaoru complained with a sigh.

"Haruhi's coming along nicely I'd say," Hikaru added. Tamaki ran off having a fit away from the group.

Amelia cleaned up the rest of their area before wiping off her hands. She sat herself down in a chair not too far from the twins, putting up her feet on the table.

"Hm?" the twins hummed as they noticed her presence.

"Then again," Hikaru started.

"Imai is coming around just as nicely," Kaoru continued.

"Let me guess as another toy?" Amelia scoffed. The twins grinned.

"With that body of yours I'd sure like to play," Hikaru mentioned eying her up and down. "Not like anyone else knows what you look like under that getup."

"I'm sure in her case that won't be boring," Kaoru grinned.

"Well you're not going to find out anytime soon. I don't know what makes you honestly think you're going to get that opportunity at the rate you're going," Amelia smirked. "I told you I'm hard to get to."

"It's only a matter of time before we find out," Hikaru teased. Amelia rolled her eyes, getting up putting one hand on Hikaru's shoulder and the other on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Look, just behave all right. You already got the Tamaki and Haruhi mad at you for the whole Photoshop thing," she insisted. Kaoru and Hikaru swatted her hands out of the way and pulled her closer to them forcing her to be in between them.

"Oh but behaving is no fun," they teased.

"It's hard to behave with the way you're put together," Hikaru informed.

"I can think of a few ways to pass the time once club hours end," Kaoru commented. Amelia slowly backs off looking at their faces.

"Is this part of your game?" she asked, pulling back and crossing her arms about her chest. "Seeing what I'm into?"

"You could say that. Then again there's nothing exciting to do around here anymore," the twins replied. She laughed in disbelief. They looked at her with grins on their faces. "So what do you say Imai? You want to play?"

Before the twins could continue that train of thought, Kyoya approached with Tamaki. The king was still shaken up from the whole ordeal with Nekozawa.

"You idiots! I strip you from your appointments for the next 2 days! You can't talk or anything!"

"That's a little extreme," the twins protested.

"Since you two have no ladies to entertain I suggest as a replacement of your time, some cleaning chores and helping the others with their guests," Kyoya ordered. He looked over and noticed Amelia in between them. "These two bothering you Imai?"

"Far from it," Amelia replied. "Just fell over is all."

The twins smirked in amusement as she went back to her duties.

"All right. Well I suggest that you three continue on with chores and refreshments for the rest of the afternoon. It would be wise not to cause Tamaki any more trouble," Kyoya ordered as he walked off with Tamaki who was still fuming.

…

The twins were banished from entertaining or even speaking to anyone for two whole days at the club. Amelia went onto her customers rather than chores (since you know they were covering for her with due to their punishment). The twins couldn't even try passing notes or do minor tricks without Tamaki freaking out. Amelia finished up with her clients for the day. As the club was closing up, she threw on her jacket, slipping her bag over her shoulder and out the door of the music room.

As she made her way to the courtyard, the twins were sitting along the wall near the parking area. The limo hadn't arrived yet to pick her up. They turn hearing the heels of her boots clack on the stone.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up," Hikaru greeted. Amelia furrowed her brows at them in confusion.

"You were waiting for me?" she asked, walking over standing in front of them as they sat on the cobble stone.

"We wanted to ask you a favor," they continued in unison.

"Depends on the favor," she replied.

"We want you to talk to milord about getting us out of our punishment," Hikaru informed.

"What makes you think I can convince him?" Amelia questioned, laughing a little under her breath somewhat amusement.

Hikaru stands, facing her while Kaoru goes behind her, resting his arms on her shoulder.

"We noticed a few months ago he was acting strangely around you before the Christmas party," Hikaru explained. "Out in the courtyard."

"He was definitely looking rather off guard wouldn't you say, Hikaru?" Kaoru added.

"We don't know how you did that to milord but," Hikaru continued.

"We would love you to do it again. Whatever magic that is," Kaoru grinned.

"Which is what we need you to do to get him off our case," the twins concluded. "What do you say?"

"No thanks, I'm not going to get into trouble by being your puppet. You two can just sit it out for another day," she rejects.

"Aww pretty please?" they ask in a singing tone. Amelia rolls her eyes. "We'll make it worth your while."

"And how exactly do you plan on that?" she asks crossing her arms about her chest.

"Oh we have our ways," the twins replied, grinning. Amelia looks between the two of them. She was beginning to understand what was happening.

"By playing right? As your so called _toy_," she corrects annoyed. She backs off from them.

"What else?" the twins asked, standing next to each other. "We told you it wouldn't be boring."

Amelia eyes them. Did they understand what kind of person she actually was? Or were they just playing with her due to their own boredom?

"I'm _not a _toy. And even I were to permit such a thing I'm not going to do it by being your puppet," she smirks as the limo arrives. She walks towards her ride and the twins follow her. "I make it difficult."

"I highly doubt it. No girl has been difficult. If anything they make it too easy," Hikaru says lowly in a sort of confidence.

"That's why we're good at our jobs," Kaoru agreed. Amelia throws her bag in the back of the limo shutting the door.

"Well I'm not like those gushing girls who fall for your act darling," Amelia reminded bluntly. "Now if you excuse me I have some work to do at home."

"But-"

"No deal. I'm not your toy to play with," she finalized, hopping into the limo speeding off back home, leaving the twins to hear the screeching of the car as it drove off.

…

The next day, the twins were sulking in the corner. Apparently Amelia's refusal made them very unhappy, they still couldn't entertain for another whole day. To some extent Amelia felt a little guilty for not helping them out. But how could she when they were just treating her like a toy rather than their friend? She couldn't help but feel a little hurt. They glared at her every time that she passed by. She tried to ignore their glaring. Haruhi passed them as they sat around with brooms resting on their arms.

"Aren't you guys going to clean up?" she asked.

"We want to come over your house," the twins replied.

"Again no," Haruhi then rejected going back to her table. The girls were giggling at Haruhi's reaction to the twin's antics of coming over to her house. Amelia went over setting up tea for Haruhi and her guests.

"So Haruhi, how can you tell them apart? Is there some other way besides the way they part their hair?" one of the girls questioned in curiosity. Amelia placed new cups of tea in front of the girls.

"Well let's see. I suppose Hikaru's words and actions make him seem more mischievous," Haruhi replied. Amelia raises her brows noticing that she didn't mean it as a malicious thing. It sounded blunt and matter of fact. Amelia's head turned to the twins when she heard Kaoru's voice laughing in the corner. Hikaru's face turned red infuriated while Kaoru continued to giggle next to him.

"Hey I don't just try to hide it," Hikaru spats. "The worst one who takes on all the mischief is you Kaoru."

Kaoru laughing halted in an instant, putting his arms across his chest looking away from his brother rather annoyed. Amelia watches them in curiosity and concern. Uh oh. Something isn't right.

"You're the one full of selfish actions Hikaru," Kaoru spits back. "You're the one who wanted to use Imai in the first place to get us out of this mess."

"If you don't like going along with it then why don't you just leave 'em?" Hikaru questions, his tone getting even more annoyed by the minute.

"I'd hate to leave you alone twisting in the wind," Kaoru says flatly. "Besides, even though you called Haruhi a toy, you're sure fond of someone like her. You certainly like touching her. If anything you treat Imai more like your precious plaything rather than a person."

Tamaki, who was passing by the devious brothers, was now astonished by Kaoru's words.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Hikaru was no different in the reaction.

"Huh?! Don't say such imbecilic things Kaoru! You're the one who thought we could get something out of Imai in the first place! You thought it would be easy!" Hikaru demanded.

"You're the one who wants to play games with her," Kaoru spat.

"Yes there are things better left unsaid!" Tamaki shrieked in disapproval.

"I'm not attracted by that _raccoon, _Haruhi!" Hikaru spat. This was only the beginning. "And if I wanted to _play _with anyone I can find much more better looking people than Imai who are a little more easier to manipulate."

Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Easier to manipulate? Are they just lying about being my friend?_ The shock was reaching to the ends of her fingertips. Kyoya looks at Amelia in noticing her eyes close tightly as she feels her hands clench into fists.

The entire Host Club stared at this chaos for what seemed like ages. Everyone was appalled except for those who couldn't see the twins who were absorbing every insult and word as if it was sweet ear candy. Insult after insult, finally it happened.

"WE'RE FINISHED!" the twins yelled in unison. Amelia couldn't believe the silence that came after. It was as if you could cut the tension with a thick knife. They stormed out, slamming the door behind them. Some of the girls on the sidelines were tearing up, crying from the ordeal. She felt herself shake by the amount of hurtful things they said to each other and about her.

"Our apologies ladies but the we must end things early this afternoon. However, we shall have everything up and running for tomorrow," Kyoya announced. The girls left the room. Amelia couldn't help but stare at the door.

Kyoya put a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of it.

"Imai? You mind helping clean up?" he questioned lightly. She glanced at him, and nodded slightly. She was still shaking feeling the words repeat in her head. _You're the one who treats her like a plaything rather than an actual person…_

Amelia cleaned up, as the others began to leave. Haruhi left early after the twins disappeared. The rest were helping clean up, gathering their things. Honey hugged her on the way out.

"Don't listen to them Ima-chan. They were just trying to grind at each other," Honey comforted. Mori nodded in agreement. She tried to smile but something was still in her stomach. She nodded simply at Honey, putting on her jacket looking at Kyoya.

"How much do I owe you for the tea set?" she asked reminding him of the previous day. Kyoya looked at his book.

"Well I'd say about $1,200. They were English antiques so they cost a bit more," he replied flatly. Amelia nodded in understanding.

"Just…put it on my tab," she sighed. Kyoya wrote something down nodding at her.

"Well goodnight everyone see you tomorrow," he announced leaving the room quietly. Honey and Mori followed close behind.

Amelia threw her shoulder bag onto her shoulder as she walked up to the window. She could see the twins entering into the limo, shoving each other and obviously not speaking.

Her jaw tightened at the sight of them. Tamaki came up, standing next to her.

"Rough day, huh?" he asked scoffing under his breath. Amelia glanced over at him before staring at the twins' limo driving away. Tamaki looked at her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So they tried to get you to work with them to get out of trouble," Tamaki stated. "That's interesting. They don't normally rely on others to help them out."

"All they wanted was a puppet," Amelia growled annoyed. "They weren't looking for a friend."

"You'd be surprised. The twins may not seem mature at times, but it was only recently they had any other friends other than themselves," Tamaki mentioned.

"Maybe that's why they're annoyed that I'm not _easy_," Amelia swallowed.

"Amelia…" Tamaki commented, putting a hand on her shoulder. Amelia looked at him.

"Being easy and breaking to someone else's whim isn't what makes a friend," he explained. "It's the one's that are difficult, gives us challenges and loves us even for our mistakes is the real friend."

Amelia looked at him for a moment as he smiled.

"You're not a puppet and you won't be," he added. "Makes you…interesting that way to say the least."

Amelia smiled slightly. He smiled back patting her shoulder and heading out the door.

…

That evening, Amelia couldn't sleep well. She hasn't for the past few days. Even on her birthday a few days ago she felt like it was empty. Now with the chaos with the twins, she didn't know what to think. But…why does it bother her that they're fighting? Why does it matter what they think of her? What they said hurt. It was forcing her not to sleep, but at the same time, the emptiness she felt when she realized that her father wasn't going to come around for her sixteenth birthday, was the same she was feeling now. The same feeling you get when you're afraid that you've lost someone in a way that's out of your control…

_**Class 1-A…the next morning…**_

Amelia went to school trying not to feel the nerves in her stomach. As she reached her classroom, she looked around noticing that the twins still haven't arrived. She sighed in relief, not wanting to really talk to them. She sat herself down in the desk behind Haruhi.

"Morning Haruhi," Amelia asked. Haruhi turned slightly facing Amelia with her arm up on the top of the chair.

"Morning," Haruhi replied simply.

"I wanted to talk to you about our homework," she began.

"Sure what do you need?" Haruhi questioned. It wasn't until girls from their class looked over at the door that Amelia noticed anything odd. She followed their line of sight, noticing Hikaru was now sporting a very vibrant flamingo pink hairstyle.

"Morning," he chimed as he made his way to them.

"Hikaru, how wild. But…why pink?" Haruhi questioned in uncertainty. Amelia raised her brows stunned at his odd choice of color and appearance change.

"Isn't it cute? I'm going to be pink from now on," Hikaru grinned with excitement. He sat himself down in a desk at Haruhi's left.

"Anyway Haruhi did you understand anything in our Physics lecture?" Amelia began but Kaoru came into the room.

"Physics? I could always help you out with physics Imai. That's my specialty," Hikaru butted in.

"Could've fooled me. I thought your specialty was drama," Amelia spat glaring at him. Hikaru raised his brows at her stunned putting up his hands.

"Whoa what got you so worked up?" he questioned laughing.

"Ah Haruhi! Imai! Good morning!" Kaoru announced. Amelia backed off as Kaoru took a seat on the other side of Haruhi. She rolled her eyes, closing her books, crossing her arms about her chest and putting her feet up onto the desk.

"I slept like a log last night, _alone_ and had this hideous nightmare about my hair being dyed purple! How lame is that?!" Kaoru laughed.

Amelia saw Hikaru's hand grab Kaoru's chair pulling it out from under him, leaving his brother to land on the floor. Unfortunately for him, Kaoru retaliated by knocking him off his chair as well.

Amelia rolled her eyes at their behavior. The twins sat down glaring at each other with Haruhi caught in the middle. Then the bell rang for the first class.

Hikaru looked back at Amelia and grinned.

"Hey Imai, want to walk to class with me? Maybe I can help you with that problem you had," Hikaru offered.

"No thanks," Amelia replied bluntly, shoving her books into her bag.

"She doesn't want to go with you Hikaru," Kaoru smirks. "Maybe because she figured your hideous nature out?"

"Fine. Then Haruhi is coming with me. Right Haruhi?" Hikaru growled, dragging Haruhi to him. Kaoru grabbed her other arm and pulled her away from him.

"She's coming with me," Kaoru protested. Amelia rolled her eyes before walking down the hall to their next class.

This is when it all started to go chaotic. Obviously they didn't care of what they said to her. And it was even more obvious that they didn't forgive each other that easily either.

_**That afternoon…**_

Amelia couldn't help but be a little astonished by the way the twins fought with each other. Problem is, the way they fought made it difficult for anyone around them to not get hit by their tactics. They would throw things at each other, spitballs, and continued to force Haruhi to go with either one of them like she was a rag doll. Amelia was getting rather annoyed, she was happy that it was almost over.

She stuffed her books into her locked. She turned jumping at the sight of the Kaoru leaning on the door of her locker, forcing her to drop her books.

"Oops sorry," Kaoru laughed, leaning down. "Here let me help."

"No I got it," Amelia growled. "I don't want your help anyway."

Kaoru furrowed his brows at her as she shoved her notebooks and a textbook in her bag.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Oh I figured I was _easy _to figure out," Amelia growled.

"Look I'm sorry if things got out of hand the other day. I was hoping that you'd have lunch-" Kaoru explained. Amelia shook her head.

"I'll pass. Go find someone else to do your puppet," Amelia growled, getting up, slamming her locker making a loud _clang_. She didn't have time to get caught up in their mess.

…

Amelia avoided the twins as much as she could. As she went to the music room after class, she noticed everyone was gathered as usual but no customers and the members were worn out.

"What happened to you guys?" Amelia asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru had a food fight in the cafeteria. We were responsible for cleaning it up," Haruhi groaned tiredly.

"Why is it that when the twins are fighting we get knocked around?" Tamaki asked tiredly, resting his head on his folded arms onto the table.

"If they keep this up, we're going to have to suspend our brotherly love offering. I'll have to talk to them later on penalties for their behavior," Kyoya said flatly. "It'll definitely alter the club's profits."

"Hikaru and Kaoru never fought before," Honey cried.

"They never fought before?" Haruhi questioned. Amelia looked at Honey in disbelief.

"How can two brothers not fight? I mean isn't it in a sibling's nature? Even if it's to let off steam?" Amelia questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe it's good for them that they're fighting. Maybe it'll allow them to broaden their horizons a bit!" Tamaki mentioned, trying to sound encouraging. However, as soon as he stepped out of his place, he set off a trap where spears came out of no where missing him by a hair.

"YOU JERKS!" he screeched as the twins popped out of their hiding places.

"Rats!" they growled. Tamaki then angrily started running after the twins, forcing them out into the schoolyard. Amelia rolled her eyes before following them outside.

"This has got to stop!" she growled, leaving the others behind.

She spotted the twins with Tamaki, now yelling at each other. What was it going to take for them to stop fighting and hurting everyone else who's involved? She ran up next to Tamaki. She wasn't going to take their abuse any longer. Or allow anyone else to take it from them.

"You know Kaoru we may be alike in so many ways but I _HATE _being mistaken for you?! Truth is I HATE YOU KAORU!" Hikaru screamed. Kaoru's face was hurt and infuriated.

"You think _I'm _any _Different_?!" Kaoru growled, pulling out something from his jacket pocket. The other members appeared behind them, watching this craziness unfold.

"I have Nekozawa's voodoo dolls! Whatever it suffers you suffer. All I had to do was write your name on it's back!" Kaoru announced. Amelia looked between even more infuriated. They were being idiots! She looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked back at her with the same look in her eye that Amelia did. They were the ones who had to stop this charade.

"Hey put it away Kaoru!" Haruhi demanded. But he didn't listen. Kaoru began to lift up the doll and the girls dove after them.

Before the twins could respond, Haruhi punched them on the top of their heads hard.

"OW!" They yelled from the pain, tearing up from the sudden blow. Amelia walked up standing next to Haruhi fuming.

"This is a sibling squabble not a fight to the death!" Haruhi yelled. "You're both wrong and acting like idiots proves it! Now make up right now or I'm _never _inviting you to my house _EVER_!"

The twins looked at Haruhi stunned by her sudden assertiveness. But something didn't seem right. When they rose, a smirk crossed their lips, pulling things out of their pockets.

"So...you will invite us if we make up?" the twins asked with intrigue. Amelia grew pale, seeing the voodoo doll have the name "loser" and a script in Hikaru's hand. They were both grinning proudly in such a dark way at their work that it gave Amelia chills.

And even worse, it was like a switch that turned off. Suddenly the brother's were all over each other crying.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. Even though it was in the script I said such harsh things, it was painful!" Hikaru cried.

"That's nothing Hikaru, I was more concerned about hurting you," Kaoru cried as much as he did and then they grinned.

"Let's never fight again!" they exclaimed as they hugged. Haruhi fell to the ground, completely floored by the ordeal. Amelia felt her hands turn into fists.

"It was all a fake? You weren't really fighting each other?" Honey asked eyes tearing up.

"Sure! We were bored!" they exclaimed laughing. Amelia stood there stunned, closing her eyes tightly, almost shaking.

The rest of the members looked at the twins with their own uncertainty, feeling tricked and deceived. The twins went over leaning Amelia's her shoulders.

"No hard feelings eh Imai?" Hikaru asked.

"It was all just a little fun. None of it was real," Kaoru insisted.

"I know why don't we play a game. Let's hope she fails, eh Kaoru?" Hikaru teased lifting up her chin. Suddenly, Amelia eyes opened glaring at him, a hand batted his away hard, and another slapped him hard across his face.

"OW!" he yelped backing away from her, putting a hand on his now red, stinging cheek. Amelia turned herself around as Kaoru stood there stunned, smacking him just as hard across the face, leaving his cheek beat red. He also yelped at the sudden pain. Everyone turned at the noise of the two twins whining from their stinging faces.

"Stay away from me!" Amelia growled fiercely. The host members looked up in surprise by her sudden outburst. The sound of her tone was as frightening as the glare she was giving them.

"What's your problem?! We said it was a fluke!" Hikaru growled back, rubbing his cheek.

"It wasn't to me. Everything you said. I'm just a puppet, a precious _plaything_, a _toy_," Amelia growled. "You just want me for your own damn amusement. Well you know what I had it with people treating me like a doormat. I don't want you to speak to me! Not now, not ever!"

"Amelia," Kaoru whined.

"Drop dead," Amelia growled with tears in her eyes. The members stood there wide-eyed as she ran off back to the school. She never felt so used. Especially to people she thought she could trust…


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story for all of you that made it this far! This is a really fun story to write. If anyone has any suggestions, reviews and/or critique please feel free to review. This is always a challenging story but I love writing each chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9: Trust

Later that night, everything was oddly quiet. Amelia tried not to think too much about the day's events. She was lucky she could still eat at all with her nerves being rattled that day.

Amelia sat on her couch, eating dinner quietly next to Isao watching a sitcom in the living room. Thank God it was Friday. She wouldn't have to see anyone for the next few days. Isao looked over at her, noticing her fiddling with her food with her chopsticks.

"Food not taste okay? I thought you liked my specialty lo mien?" Isao questioned with a small smile on his face. Amelia stared at her food.

"It's fine," she said quietly. Isao sighed looking at her with concern.

"Rough day?" he asked, keeping her eyes on. She sighed nodding.

"Fought with a few friends of mine," she replied plainly.

"You want to talk about it?" Isao asked lightly.

"All I know is that they lied to me," she sighed.

"Did they apologize?" Isao asked. Amelia shook her head. Isao sighed, putting a head on her head, patting her affectionately before putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Imai. I'm sure they will."

_Ding dong!_The doorbell rang that it made Amelia look up. Isao looked towards the door. He patted her shoulder before getting up.

"I got it," he said as he got up heading to the door. The doorbell rings again. "Yes, yes! I'm coming!"

He opens the door as Amelia continues eat her food, watching the TV.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Isao questioned as he opened the door. Tamaki and Kyoya appear behind the door.

"Sorry to bother you but is Amelia home?" Kyoya greeted. Isao glanced back at Amelia who doesn't hear them in the other room.

"Yes Imai's here, but who you are?" Isao questioned looking between the two of them.

"We've spoken over the phone before," Kyoya mentions. "I'm Kyoya Ohtori. I keep an eye on Imai while she's at school at the club."

"Oh yes, Kyoya!" Isao laughed a bit under his breath. "It's been a few months hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has. Things are picking up rather quickly. I apologize for not giving as many updates as lately," Kyoya smiled politely.

"No, no, I haven't been here. I've been running errands for Imai and the other servants. Please come in. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Isao beckoned, opening the door wider, allowing them in.

"Thank you kindly," Tamaki replied gratefully. He and Kyoya stepped inside.

"Imai! Your friends are here!" Isao called out, leading Tamaki and Kyoya to the living room.

Amelia looked up in surprise as they came in. She put her bowl down, turning off the TV and getting up from her place.

"Tamaki, Kyoya, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"You left your bag in the music room today before you stormed off," Tamaki replied lifting up her bag.

"Imai, let me take that for you," Isao suggested, picking up her bowl and cleaning it up with his. "I'll let you three chat. I have to run to the store so you'll be on your own for a little while okay?"

Amelia nods as Isao exits to the kitchen, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Feel free to whatever you like!" Isao called out shutting the door behind him.

"Well he seems friendly," Tamaki commented, putting the bag down on the floor next to the couch.

"Do you two want some tea? We have some in the kitchen. The water's already hot," Amelia offered. Tamaki smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble of course," Tamaki replied sweetly. Kyoya smiled politely.

"Yes please," Kyoya agreed. Amelia nodded, making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a few teacups, putting the tea bags in them and pouring the hot water into a ceramic teapot next to the cups.

"Make yourself comfortable," Amelia offered as she got things ready in the kitchen. Kyoya sat down in a black leather chair as Tamaki sat down on the leather couch beside him. Amelia came back out with a tray of three teacups and the teapot setting it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Nice place you got here. I'm surprised of how quiet it is," Tamaki commented. Amelia poured the hot water into the teacups.

"It's always like that here, especially on the weekends. Everyone goes home to their families and takes a break from here. Isao stays sometimes to keep me company," Amelia explained.

"So you're by yourself?" Tamaki questioned in astonishment. Amelia handed him a teacup and handed another to Kyoya.

"Doesn't matter," Amelia waved away the question grabbing her teacup, taking a sip. "Why are you really here?"

"Oh we were here to drop off your bag of course!" Tamaki spat nervously.

"Actually…Tamaki insisted on coming to visit after the situation with the Hikaru and Kaoru," Kyoya explained. Tamaki cleared his throat, regaining his composure. Amelia looked between them with uncertainty.

"I'm fine, trust me. I've been through worse," Amelia commented, taking a sip of her tea.

"Amelia you were obviously hurt by the whole charade, more than the rest of us. Even the twins were surprised by how you reacted," Tamaki informed.

"Did they ask you to come and talk me?" Amelia questioned.

"No, but Tamaki and I both agree that they should apologize to you in person," Kyoya replied.

"Doubt that's going to happen anytime soon," Amelia scoffed taking another sip of her tea.

"But it did hurt you didn't it? You want them to apologize?" Tamaki questioned. Amelia looks away from him, her eyes staring at the ground.

"Not unless they mean it. They lied to me once. I can't trust that they're not going to trick me again," Amelia replied bluntly. She felt a lump in her throat. "I'm not going to be their toy anymore."

Tamaki looked at her thoughtfully, eyes opening in realization.

"It's understandable," Kyoya agreed. "Well I'll see it that we talk to them tonight. I have to give them their penalty rates anyway."

"Wait why?" Amelia asked almost panicked.

"Amelia they hurt you. We're going to have a few words about their behavior anyway. We didn't get a chance to earlier as we planned," Tamaki replied. "Kyoya, you mind if we leave now? They should be home by the time they get there."

"Sure, I'll get the car ready," Kyoya agreed, getting up and heading to the door. Amelia got up quickly, following them to the door, grabbing Tamaki's arm as they headed out.

"Wait!" she breathed. Tamaki stopped moving, looking at her in concern.

"Don't worry. We'll get this taken care of," Tamaki reassured. "We can't have our members at each other's throats."

"Look I don't need your help. What if they think I asked you to talk to them and get mad at you for it?" Amelia questioned almost panicked. Tamaki bends to her level.

"Amelia, it's okay to need help. And don't worry. I wasn't going to tell them anything about you asking for help. I was going to tell them what I saw from you," Tamaki explained reassuringly. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust us. We know them better than you do. We'll get them to come around," Tamaki smiled. Amelia felt another lump in her throat. How could Tamaki do so little and still make her believe him? He puts his hands around the hand that grabbed his arm.

"Call us if you get lonely my dear," Tamaki finished, kissing her hand. "I'll be here as soon as you ask."

Amelia swallowed hard, blushing slightly and smiled gently.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Tamaki smiled as he walked backwards, meeting Kyoya back at the limo.

"Thanks again Amelia," Kyoya called out as they hopped into the limo, driving out from the driveway.

…

"No way! Why should we apologize? We didn't do anything but pull off a fake fight," Hikaru stated bluntly. He was playing a video game while Kaoru sat on the couch next to him in the living room out of their uniforms and in jeans and their sweatshirts. Tamaki and Kyoya were standing not too far from them.

"Did you not pay attention to her reaction?" Tamaki questioned. "She was angry with you. And for good reason!"

"Pfft, she's overreacting," Hikaru replied plainly. Kaoru looked at his brother with uncertainty until he looked at Tamaki.

"We weren't trying to make her mad at us. Have you spoken to her since earlier today?" Kaoru questioned.

"She honestly thinks you're not going to apologize for your behavior. She's expecting you to lie to her all over again. Which in this case I don't blame her," Tamaki replied. "Not only that she's tired of being your _toy_."

"It's just a game. No need to get all serious about it," Hikaru commented.

"Hikaru! Be more considerate. We really did hurt Imai's feelings…" Kaoru objected.

"I want you two to visit her this weekend, here's her address," Tamaki demanded, handing them a folded piece of paper.

"What? But what if she doesn't talk to us?" Hikaru questioned. "You heard her she never wants to speak to us again!"

Tamaki points at them.

"If you don't your penalty will be no customers for a full month! Now go down there and apologize to her this weekend or we'll be canceling your customers and putting you down to labor duty!" Tamaki demanded.

"What?!" the twins yelped. "You're insane!"

"Don't forget the damage you've done for that stunt of yours with the club," Kyoya added coldly. "That's going to be a separate charge."

Hikaru growled in frustration.

"All right! We'll do it tomorrow," the twins gave in. Tamaki grinned.

"Good! Be sure to tell her to inform us of your meeting," Tamaki informed.

"Yeah, yeah just get out already," Hikaru growled, shoving Tamaki out the door with Kyoya following him out.

"See you two on Monday," Kyoya said as Hikaru slammed the door on them as they headed out. Kaoru leaned on his arms.

"Guess we should've saw this coming," Kaoru commented.

"You think she asked for their help to fight her battles for her?" Hikaru questioned annoyed as he sat back down on the couch.

"Doubtful. You saw how she was fighting us off today. I don't think she's a person to ask anyone for help, even if it hurts," Kaoru replied. "Especially from those two."

"You think she's really that beaten up about it?" Hikaru asks looking at his brother rather confused.

"We won't know until we talk to her now will we?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru groans.

"Why did this happen? Can't she take a joke?" Hikaru questions aloud. Kaoru smiles sadly at him and leans his forehead along his brother's.

"Hey. We'll talk to her tomorrow okay?" Kaoru smiles. "I'm sure she'll loosen up after we apologize.

Hikaru smiles sadly. "Yeah…maybe…"

…

Amelia was stuck in the house alone the next day. She got changed into her dark blue and black stripped long shirt that tightly fit her figure along with her tight black jeans. She curled her hair slightly instead of straightening it and grabbed her mp3 player from her bed. The servants were out as expected and Isao went to visit his family, taking them out to one of the local parks. He offered for Amelia to come but she wanted some alone time. Putting on her headphones, turning on her media player, she played music as she wandered around empty estate. She left her phone in her room on top of her bed. It rang but she didn't hear it. The ID had Hikaru's picture pop up on her flip phone.

Hikaru growled in frustration as they stood outside the estate, their limo already driven off back to their estate.

"She's not picking up. Is she even home?" Hikaru looked around.

"Well there's no cars around," Kaoru mentioned, stepping up to the window. He immediately saw Amelia down the hall, headphones on, back to them.

"Of course not, her servants probably live there like ours," Hikaru remarked.

"Hey Hikaru!" Kaoru calls out. Hikaru hangs up the phone, looking in as Kaoru points to where Amelia is. "See she's home."

"You would think one of the servants would've come right?" Hikaru questioned looking around.

"Knock on the door," Kaoru suggested. They knocked on the door but it was hopeless. Amelia didn't hear them with her sound cancelling headphones on. They even rang the doorbell but she didn't hear it. Hikaru wiggled the knob and it was locked.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "It's locked."

"Here let me try," Kaoru insisted.

"Be my guest, that door's locked tight," Hikaru commented. Kaoru grabbed a credit card from his pocket, lining it along the lock, but it still wouldn't budge.

"You're right," Kaoru groaned looking around. There has to be another way.

"Hey look! That balcony door is open," Hikaru mentioned pointing towards the back of the house. There was a second story balcony leading to one of the rooms of the house. Kaoru furrows his brows noticing a plastic fencelike lining that formed ivy next to it.

"I got an idea," Kaoru commented as he ran up to the plastic fencing next to the roof. He started climbing carefully until he could get to the balcony in front of the open sliding door. He pulled himself up and waved Hikaru over.

"Come on, the door's open. Just climb up," Kaoru beckoned. Hikaru hastily made his way over, climbing as best he could as Kaoru reached out pulling him up the rest of the way. The boys caught their breath on the balcony before looking in. Looked like someone's bedroom. They walked in cautiously. They noticed various charcoal and pencil drawings, paintings and photographs of nature and people all along the walls of the bedroom.

"Whoa," the twins chimed in unison. Hikaru stepped in further noticing the high pile of CDs and books on a few shelves in the corner. Kaoru split in the other direction examining all the artwork on the walls.

"Huh never figured she liked classical music," Hikaru commented, picking up and examining all the CDs. Kaoru examined one of the paintings closely, noticing something about it. The signature was "_A. Wolfe_". This was _her_ artwork.

"Check it out Hikaru. This is all Amelia's artwork," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru went over to him examining the charcoal drawing. Hikaru blinked.

"No kidding," he commented. Suddenly, they heard footsteps come up the stairs along with Amelia's humming. "Crap what do we do?"

"Quick hide!" Kaoru whispered. Kaoru looks over and shoves Hikaru in with him into a closet. Amelia walks in, taking off her headphones and putting her mp3 into a speaker system, turning it on there. Music turned on and she was putting on a playlist. She started picking up in her room, putting dirty clothes in the hamper. She hummed along with the music, closing the balcony door.

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to stay as quiet as they tried in the closet. But it wasn't long until someone moved. Amelia looked up from the noise. She furrowed her brows in confusion and just shrugged thinking it was her own foot creaking against the carpeted floor. She sat down on the edge of her bed grabbing her phone and checking it.

"Two missed calls?" she questioned allowed. She flipped up her phone seeing Hikaru's ID and number pop up on missed calls fifteen minutes ago. She furrowed her brows. Odd…

Suddenly, she heard someone sneeze in the closet. She looked up towards the noise.

"Ow, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. "You're stepping on my foot!"

"Shh!" Hikaru shushed.

Amelia furrowed her brows, reaching under her bed, taking out a large wooden bat. She tightens it in her grasp as she steadily walks over to her closet, bat at the ready. She opens the sliding doors forcefully about to swing but stops immediately as the twins fall out onto the floor from the door suddenly opening.

"Ow!" they yelled falling onto the floor. Hikaru landed on Kaoru and groaned.

"Nice going Kaoru," he growled as he got up.

"It wasn't my fault. You're the one who sneezed!" Kaoru spat. Amelia cleared her throat at them.

The twins looked up and rubbed the back of their necks nervously.

"Oh hello Amelia. We didn't see you there," Kaoru laughed nervously.

"Give me one good reason of why you're in my house and why I shouldn't just knock you out of the park?" Amelia growled, bat still in hand.

"Whoa easy Imai. We couldn't find a way in since the front door was locked. So we just came in through the balcony!" Hikaru explained.

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell?" Amelia asked annoyed.

"Would you have answered if you knew it was us?" the twins asked. Amelia froze looking away guilty. She probably wouldn't have after the day before. She put the bat back under the bed.

"I trusted you two! How could you be so selfish into pulling me into your stupid fight as if I'm just some doll to be tossed around! So are you here to try to trick me again? You found a way to come in without me knowing," Amelia remarked turning off her mp3 player.

"We came to apologize," the twins replied. Amelia looked at them in disbelief.

"Apologize?"

"We didn't think it through on how you would react to the fight," Kaoru explained.

"We didn't think the fight was that big of a deal because it was a fluke you know?" Hikaru continued.

"What about being your toy? Is that the only reason you hang out with me? Is that all I am to you two?" Amelia asked, sitting herself down on the floor leaning her back on the edge of the bed. The twins looked at each other not knowing what to say. She looked up at them and that's when they saw it. Her eyes were tearing up.

"I thought we were friends…" she said, her voice choking a bit. She looked away from them not wanting them to see her cry and got up heading for her door out of her room.

"Amelia!" Kaoru exclaimed, but Hikaru shut the door, grabbing Amelia and pulling her to him holding her tight. She didn't know what to think.

"Don't run away again," Hikaru requested lightly. Kaoru came up behind her and hugged her with Hikaru. "We've only known you for a few months, but…"

"We really like you. And we're sorry," Kaoru finished hugging her tight. Amelia sat herself down with the others following her, allowing her back to lean against the wall. The twins took a seat on either side of her, Hikaru putting an arm around her shoulders and Kaoru putting a hand the leg closer towards Hikaru.

"You're not a toy. You're interesting," Kaoru remarked.

"But you're fun. And we're still curious about you," Hikaru commented. Amelia smiled slightly. "And we do want to know you better. As Amelia of course."

"So what do you say? Can you forgive us?" the twins asked. Amelia looked between them, smiled, putting her arms around their shoulders.

"Always…" she agrees quietly.

"Does that still mean we can still play the game in seeing what type of guy you're into?" Hikaru grins. Amelia points at him.

"Only if you play fair," she smirks. "But I already warned you I'm not easy."

"We have 4 years. All the time in the world," the twins grinned.

Amelia laughed hugging them and they hugged back.

"So what can we do for fun around here?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I was going to cook something for lunch. You guys like Italian food?"

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed in excitement. Amelia got up and they all ran to the kitchen.

And since that day, something seemed to change within Amelia's mind about the Hitachiin brothers. They wanted to know her, they wanted to be forgiven and…they were going to surprise her in the future…


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Remember this story IS rated T. In this case for this chapter for violence. Thank you for those who have been reading. (434+ views in almost a full week after being published that is always encouraging). **_

Chapter 10: The Beach Pt. 1

Amelia has been scrambling on for weeks trying to get her finals dealt with. She couldn't believe how fast time was flying. She even skipped out going on a vacation with the other members to Kyoya's family's Aqua Garden. Although it might've been for the better due to the fact that the others came over stating they were guinea pigs to park to begin with. She so needed a vacation. She was burned out when she reached the club the day after finals were completed.

She went over collapsing on the floor, putting her uniform jacket balled up as a pillow while Haruhi was checking her exam answers in her books. Thank God there were no customers today. Everyone was going home to wait for their summer vacation. She put her arm over her eyes, falling asleep until Kaoru jumped onto her and Hikaru stood behind her.

"Ah!" she yelped, moving her arms to her sides seeing Hikaru sitting on her waist.

"IMAI! Let's go to the beach!" they yelled. Amelia jumped as Kaoru yelled behind her.

"The beach?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes, The Beach!" the twins replied. The twins laughed and Amelia looked down at Hikaru noticing his position with his legs on either side of her waist.

"You mind getting off?" she asked lightly. Hikaru looked down, then smirking mischievously.

"What you don't like a guy on top?" Hikaru teased. Kaoru laughed a bit.

"Hikaru you might want to do what she says. You don't want to hurt her," Kaoru smiled.

"It's fine. Little Imai should be comfortable with something like this right?" Hikaru teased.

"Last warning Hikaru," Amelia smirked. "You don't want the wolf to come out."

"Oh really? And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Hikaru beckoned, leaning down to her level, almost hovering over her.

Without warning, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling him down close to her chest where his head was trapped in her shoulder.

"Hey what are you?!" Hikaru yelped. Amelia got her legs out from under her, wrapping them around his waist, locking her feet. Hikaru immediately blushed and before he could do anything she rolled him over onto his back, her legs still wrapped around his waist as she sat on his abs, pushing him down and putting hand on his shoulder blade. Hikaru laid there on his back, his face flushed deep red as she breathed from the sudden rush.

Kaoru laughed in amusement.

"What was that for?!" Hikaru was panting. Amelia smirked.

"You asked what I was going to do about it. Had to get you off somehow," Amelia grinned, winking at him as she got up brushing herself off. She put out a hand. Hikaru hesitated before grabbing it and she pulled him up.

"Where did you learn that one Imai?" Kaoru asked.

"My little secret," Amelia sang, folding her arms across her chest. "So the beach huh?"

"It's officially the end of finals!" the twins grinned going over to Haruhi and taking away her book of exam answers.

"All we have to do is wait for summer vacation!" Hikaru remarked.

"So where would you ladies like to go? Fiji? The Caribbean?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't have any money," Haruhi objected.

"I don't have enough for a vacation overseas," Amelia agreed.

"I can offer a loan with interest," Kyoya offered. The girls looked at him.

"No thanks," they replied. No way were they going to trust him giving them a loan.

"AND…" the twins chimed. "Haruhi we have this bathing suit for you to wear. The frilliness will help conceal the lack of breasts!"

The looked at Amelia and eyed her.

"Hey Amelia, you need a bathing suit too? We can find a perfect…" the twins began. Tamaki immediately stepped in hitting the twins with a bat. Amelia gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, giggling from Tamaki's sudden aggressiveness. They were just asking for it.

"Quit harassing my daughters! How could you be so rude to your sisters?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"So does that mean no beach?" the twins asked.

"Who said we weren't going?" Tamaki questioned.

"It's set!" the twins grinned.

"I have no objections," Kyoya remarked.

And before they knew it they went home to pack up for a few days at the beach…

…

_**At the beach…**_

Unfortunately, this wasn't a customer-free vacation to the beach. Amelia regretted not attending the previous field trip to the Aqua Garden where it was just everyone else. At least she had swim gear that covers her bikini and her rather curvy figure from the girls. She grabbed longer board shorts and a rash guard shirt that was loose enough to conceal her figure. Made her look more like a foreign surfer to her customers. She sat on her boogie board on the shore entertaining them.

"So do you like the water Imai?" one of the girls asked.

"Of course I do. I find it rather freeing. And if you believe the horoscopes I am an Aquarius after all," Amelia smirks. "I used to body surf or boogie board on the East Coast in the states."

"Have you ever thought about going to Fiji? It's absolutely wonderful!" another girl questioned.

"Now why would I want to do that when I have all that I need right here?" Amelia questioned in a low smooth tone. "Everything including a very addicting view."

The girls squealed in excitement. She grinned, getting up and running down the beach.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" she yelled running in and diving into the waves. The girls laughed following her in.

"Could've fooled me with this trip," Hikaru groaned sitting with his brother in one of the lounge chairs with very fancy drinks in their hands. "I was so tricked."

"Wasn't thinking the girls would be here to be entertained…" Kaoru added in the same tonality.

"Now we can't force the girls in a swimsuit…" the twins whispered away from the others. "We got all worked up for nothing."

"Like I would've let you see them that way anyway," Tamaki grinned. "This is all going according to plan anyway. Why would I let the public view my daughters in a bathing suit? I could take a walk with Haruhi when everyone's gone, in a beautiful white sundress…"

Hikaru and Kaoru sat there trying to ignore Tamaki, not allowing Tamaki's customers hear in on his fantasies of Haruhi in his own warped nostalgia mentality. They looked over as they heard a few girls in the water screech as Amelia dove under the water pinching them or tickling them from behind. She popped up and laughed.

"Then again…that's not totally a bad idea…" they whispered to themselves. They looked back at Tamaki. "Besides why are we in Japan and on top of that…we're at Nekozawa's private beach!"

"_Are you having fun_?" Nekozawa popped up behind Tamaki in his normal attire. Tamaki shrieked in terror.

"KYOYA! I thought we were going to one of _your _beaches!" he yelled.

"My father's client is using it. So I last requested. Couldn't someone else coughed up a better beach?" Kyoya responded with a smile. The others looked at him in disbelief (Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru had their own private beaches in Japan…).

Amelia grabbed her boogie board as the girls came in for a break, diving back into the water and heading over to the weirdly cat-shaped rock formation where she saw Haruhi. She rode a wave back towards the shore, standing up and tossing her board on the shore and exploring the sandy beaches where Honey was. She was a little disturbed by the various skeletons, swords and tombstones littering the beach. She didn't know Nekozawa long, but one thing was for sure, he was a whole separate level of creepy.

When the boys grabbed Haruhi from the rock formation, Tamaki remained sobbing in the corner with one of the girls, obviously not liking the death littered beach.

"I wanna go home," he whimpered.

"Haruhi! Imai! Do you want to collect seashells?" Honey offered. Mori shoved a collecting kit in Haruhi and Amelia's arms. Amelia laughed, taking her one side with Haruhi.

"Sure," she accepted.

"There's so many!" Honey encouraged pointing out the various sea urchins, shells and clams everywhere over the litter of creepy skulls. Amelia avoided any of the tombstones helping Haruhi find a few scallops. Before she knew it everyone was helping Haruhi search for extra piles of shellfish.

"Hey look a Giant Crab!" Tamaki announced. "Do you like crabs?"

All of a sudden a wiggling millipede came out from the crab's claws, causing everyone to flee in terror. Amelia rose her brows smirking as Tamaki began tearing up.

"Looks like you got a new friend eh Tamaki?" she commented trying not to laugh.

"Get it off…" Tamaki sobbed.

"Oh you big baby," Amelia smirked grabbing the crab putting it in front of Haruhi. "Shall we deal with this?"

"How did that get there?" Haruhi questioned, grabbing the millipede, throwing it far over towards the woods and away from everyone. Amelia giggled shoving the crab back in Tamaki's hands.

"Nice one Haruhi," she grinned. The twins wrapped their arms around the girls.

"Let me go by a benefit of a doubt that you the kind of girls who likes bugs," Hikaru remarked. Amelia raised a brow at him.

"Who said I liked bugs. I just lived near them at Mom's house in the woods and fields," Amelia corrected.

"And I don't like bugs," Haruhi stated flatly.

"Well couldn't you have at least put it on the grass or something?" Kaoru asked.

"I threw it towards the grass, throwing it won't kill it," Haruhi replied.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill a millipede and better to throw it out of the way than squishing it," Amelia agreed. The twins rolled their eyes.

What was worse was suddenly Amelia and Haruhi were surrounded by the Host Club customers for their "bravery" of dealing with the bug. _Well I'd never thought I'd see the day…_ Amelia laughed to herself.

"That's all well and good but…is there nothing that those girls aren't scared of?" the twins questioned each other. Suddenly they grinned. They had an idea.

"Hey milord…" Hikaru sang as both him and Kaoru walked up to Tamaki.

"We thought of a game, want to play?" Kaoru finished.

"It's called, Who Can Find Haruhi and Imai's Weakness?" the twins announced in a whisper. Tamaki looked at them dumbstruck.

"That's cruel! I…" Tamaki began.

"Too bad you're not confident at winning milord," Hikaru pestered.

"You have to be pretty close to them in order to find out," Kaoru added. Tamaki suddenly perked up in interest.

"The rules?" Tamaki questioned, giving in to the bait.

"The deadline is tomorrow at sunset," Hikaru informed.

"Whoever finds their weakness is the winner," Kaoru added.

"And…what's in it for the winner?" Tamaki questioned.

"How about assorted photographs of Haruhi in middle school?" Kyoya baited, showing three photographs of a younger Haruhi.

"We're on!" the three competitors said in unison. Tamaki blinked.

"Wait but if Imai's in it too then…what about her?" Tamaki questioned. Kyoya grinned even wider.

"Well I have this," Kyoya began, showing a very distinctly artistic cover of Amelia modeling on the front of an American Music Magazine the year before she came to Japan sponsoring her father's company. Make-up, hair much longer and curled and in very feminine attire. The twins gawked, jaw dropping. Tamaki turned beat red looking in between Haruhi and Amelia's female photograph display.

"Ooo pretty!" Honey grinned, Mori nodded. "We want to play too! Give us the photos!"

"Kyoya…where did you?" Tamaki began.

"When Amelia was in her performing days as well as sponsoring for her father's company. She is…a celebrity to some degree," Kyoya grinned.

In an instant the boys split up, finding ways to get Haruhi and Amelia to show their weaknesses.

…

_**Trap #1: Places of Horror **_

"Why are we going into the tunnel? Aren't you afraid of getting smacked by a rock or something?" Amelia questioned as she, Haruhi, the twins and some of the girls walked into the crazy deformed cat cave.

"Apparently Nekozawa said that this cave leads up to a public road," Hikaru grinned pointing down the dark tunnel.

"Still locals don't come around here, thinking that people cursed by Nekozawa's family are buried here," Kaoru added. "At night you can see a bloodied hand grab them and drag people into the walls."

Amelia raised her brows.

"Uh…that doesn't seem," Amelia began but a hand rested on Haruhi's shoulder causing the girls to scream. Haruhi and Amelia however are not moved at all.

"Huh? Weren't you guys listening?" Hikaru questioned annoyed.

"I saw you sneak up on her…" Amelia smirked.

"And I don't believe that stuff unless I see it," Haruhi commented. "I heard you behind me."

_Failed…_

_**Trap #2: Fear of Heights**_

Honey and Mori dragged up Amelia and Haruhi to the eyes of the deformed cat rock formation.

"Look guys!" Honey encouraged. Haruhi looked down.

"Wow that's pretty high. If we fell we could probably die," Haruhi remarked. Amelia rolled her eyes looking out towards the ocean.

"At least it feels nice up here and the view is pretty," Amelia commented. Honey and Mori looked at each other. "Well I'm going back down. I'll see you down on the beach."

Amelia left not fazed either as Mori picked up Haruhi but no affect. Haruhi was set down, grabbing her collecting kit and walked off with Amelia.

_Failed…_

_**Trap #3: Fear of the Dark**_

__The twins brought Haruhi and Amelia back into the cave walking behind them.

"Kind of dark in here isn't it?" the twins asked.

"Yep," Haruhi replied plainly.

"Kind of expect it in a cave," Amelia agreed.

_Failed…_

This went on all day. Amelia couldn't figure out why she was being dragged along to things with Haruhi. Mori tried to stick sharp things close to them, Honey tried to shove them into a very small space but then was freaking out uncontrollably. She was getting slightly annoyed that she hung out with Haruhi for most of the afternoon. She couldn't see what the boys were up to that they were suddenly doing odd activities with them.

"This is pointless, we can't find anything," Hikaru groaned as he picked at the sand.

"This game is getting boring," Kaoru groaned in agreement. Tamaki was gathering bugs in a bucket. Amelia glanced back seeing the boys acting odd again.

"You think there's something in the beach air that sets them off to be weird?" Amelia joked as she grabbed another scallop putting it in her bucket.

"Beats me," Haruhi replied gathering her own seashells. "I'll just be happy for the day to be over if that's the case."

Amelia rolled her eyes, looking out towards the deformed cat cave. She furrowed her brows when she saw three strange men come out of the cave.

"Haruhi," she beckoned, nudging her and pointing at the cave. Haruhi looked up and noticed the men too.

"Those guys weren't here before," Haruhi mentioned. Amelia notices them grab one of the girls. She gasps, dropping her bucket and running.

"Come on!" she yelled running up to the scene with Haruhi behind her.

"Right behind you!" Haruhi yelled back as they ran to the group.

Amelia was running so fast she felt everything slow down that she almost felt like she could see everything around her.

"Hey honey, let's party," the leader grinned, grabbing one of the girl's arms. Haruhi threw her shellfish at the men, causing the urchins to stick to him like glue. He yelped letting go of the girl.

"Let them go please!" Haruhi ordered bluntly. "These girls don't want to hang out with you."

"Or what?" a second guy questioned.

"Girls go! Now!" she growled. The girls ran for it back to the other members leaving Amelia and Haruhi alone with them. "We'll handle this."

"You're being a nuisance," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"You brats!" the leader growled, rubbing off the urchins. They surrounded Amelia and Haruhi.

"TAMAKI!" one of the girls screamed. "Haruhi!"

"Imai's up there too!" another cried. "They're taking on three guys!"

The twins and Tamaki looked up in a protective stare.

One even grabbed Haruhi from behind dragging her to the ledge. Amelia growled, running up to grab her but the third guy grabbed her rash guard shirt pulling her back tightly, tearing the fabric. Amelia growled, elbowing him in the stomach but his grip was still tight, ripping more of the shirt, revealing her a bit of her bikini top underneath, and then finally letting go. She ran for Haruhi.

But it was too late.

Haruhi was already punched across the face, and tossed over the ledge. Amelia slid to a stop as she noticed.

"Haruhi!" she screamed. She was shocked to see Tamaki run passed her in a flash, diving in after Haruhi. The leader turned around noticing the rash guard shirt ripped, and showing part of her bikini top. Suddenly he smirked.

"Oh you're a feisty one," he grinned. "Looks like we might have a party after all eh boys?"

He reached out to grab her but she reached out, twisting his arm, locked his elbow putting him in an arm bar.

"Ow!" he growled. The guy who held Haruhi ran up tearing her off of their leader, pulling her towards him an arm around her shoulders and another grabbing her arms pulling them behind her back.

"Got her boss," the second guy grinned.

"Oh you're so going to pay for that brat," the leader growled walking up putting his hands onto her waist, the other guy putting his hand around her mouth. Amelia struggled, closing her eyes, she was waiting for the worst.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!" the twin's voice suddenly screamed. Amelia opened her eyes suddenly seeing the twins attack the two men in front of her. The guy holding her was bewildered and then flinched when Mori's foot came in contact with the middle of his back. Honey's foot came in contact with the guy's head, knocking him over. Amelia felt the guy release her and she stood there, shaking watching the twins beat the other two to a pulp. _What was happening?_

Her legs were shaking as she stood there. She couldn't tell if she felt afraid or was shaking from the adrenaline. She felt a hand rest onto her shoulder. She glanced seeing Kyoya.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, take their ID cards from them and give them to me. I think they've taken enough beating from you two for one day," Kyoya ordered. The twins stopped, growling at the men before confiscating them of their IDs. Kyoya grabbed them from the twins and glared at the three of the men.

"I suggest you let me hold onto these while you very quickly go home," Kyoya ordered lowly. Just the look of his glare set the strangers off and they crawled back into the cave in order to run back down the path home. Kyoya glances down noticing the rip in Amelia's rash guard shirt. She swallows looking between him and the others rather cautiously before heading down without them. She avoided the girls going into her beach bag, pulling out a zip up sweatshirt and covering up immediately. She saw Haruhi being carried out of the ocean by Tamaki and handed over to Mori with a towel wrapping around her.

Amelia covered herself up in her oversized sweatshirt as she hugged her stomach, walking up to Tamaki and the others. Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru escorted the girls to the cars to drive back to the hotel.

"What is wrong with you two?" Tamaki growled in frustration. "Do you think you two are secret martial artists like Honey or Mori?"

Amelia made her way facing Tamaki directly.

"Huh? No," Haruhi replied.

"Then why would you confront them. We were right here! You couldn't call us? You two are two girls against three _older _boys. What makes you think you stand a chance?"

"What's a girl going to have to do with it? There's no time to think when you're on the spot," Haruhi stated.

"So we just let the girls who are helpless get taken advantage of?" Amelia growled. "How is that any better? I told them to go for a reason."

"Well maybe you should think a little idiots!" Tamaki growled in fury. Amelia swallowed hard, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"I apologize for troubling you but I shouldn't be scolded if I've done nothing wrong," Haruhi growled.

"Is that so?" Tamaki questioned evenly. The twins were on their way back, hearing the conversation.

"If you're so worried about us getting hurt, do you honestly think that we will allow them to be taken advantage of?" Amelia growled. "You saw what they were doing Tamaki!"

"Fine! Do what you want. But I'm not speaking to either of you until you admit that you made a mistake!" Tamaki scolded, walking away from them. Although he made a few glances to Haruhi almost as if he was anxious to talk to her now.

"Uh…looks like milord wants to talk now," Hikaru mentioned.

"You sure you guys don't want to apologize?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't want to," Haruhi replied bluntly, her eyes glaring at the prince. Amelia glanced at the others uncomfortably. Kyoya looked at the others.

"All right everyone, the cars are ready. Let's head back to Nekozawa's mansion," Kyoya announced.

"Good, I need to get out of here…" Amelia growled, walking to the car. She felt ashamed she couldn't even protect herself. She just knew that the guys were going to hate her and Haruhi for getting themselves into trouble.

She had no idea what to expect when they got back to the mansion.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you so much for those following and reviewing. I finally finished this chapter. It was difficult to get through so I had a bit of brainstorming. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! **_

Chapter 11: The Beach Pt. 2

As they arrived at the mansion, Amelia grabbed her beach bag, heading inside the castle-like structure. Nekozawa opened the door allowing them in. She was quiet in the car, she didn't feel like speaking to anyone about the incident. Something was rough inside her, hitting her stomach hard with nerves. Nekozawa stepped aside as he closed the door behind them.

"_Let me show you to your rooms_," he insisted in his distinctive deep tone. "_It's just down the hall_."

Amelia followed him down the hall with the others following not too far behind. The place was massive. And only lit by candlelight. Nekozawa motioned the first real door across a few painted portraits of supposedly family members. He opened the door.

"_Here you are Imai_," Nekozawa directed. Amelia smiled slightly nodding gratefully.

"Is there a bathroom nearby?" she questioned. Nekozawa pointed in the room.

"_Of course every bedroom has a bathroom attached. The door to your right_," he grinned. "_Now Hitachiin brothers_,_ your room is next_."

The twins look at the others.

"I guess the game is over?" they asked in a whisper.

"Not necessarily," Kyoya replied. "The only difference is Tamaki not speaking to them until they apologize. So it seems unlikely that he'll get over it anytime soon."

"Well I don't know about you guys but after what happened with Ima-chan and Haru-chan I'm not going to play that silly game anymore," Honey mentioned. Mori nods in agreement. Tamaki tried not to glance at Haruhi in front of him who was completely ignoring him.

"_Hitachiins_," Nekozawa directed the twins to the room. The twins grabbed their things and threw it on the bed.

"Uh are there any lights?" Hikaru questioned.

"_The lights of the candles. I try to keep the place dark to soothe my soul_," Nekozawa stated.

"Right…" the twins chimed in a rather disturbed mode. Nekozawa lead the rest of the group to their rooms.

Amelia closed her door, cracking it slightly. She searched around her room trying to turn on lights but it was useless. None of the lamps worked. She rolled her eyes in frustration before noticing the candles. She grabbed a few of them, and lit as many as she could.

"How am I supposed to shower with just candlelight…" she groaned rather annoyed. She started lighting all the candles trying to create as much light as she could with what she had.

She ran the water of the showerhead, trying to make it as warm as she could without it being uncomfortable. She went back into the bedroom going through her suitcase on the bed. She searched through her clothes resting them on the bed and grabbing a nearby towel. She stripped of her sweatshirt as she headed to the bathroom.

When she stopped in front of the mirror, she noticed the very ripped rash guard shirt. She swallowed hard. Something bad could've really happened to her…and that was frightening. With her parents gone all the time, there sometimes seemed to be no way for something to be comfortable. And after today…she realized just how vulnerable she could be.

She took off the rest of her clothes hopping into the shower. She scrubbed all the sand, sweat, everything that would remind her of that day. Running her fingers forcefully through her hair and scrubbing. She tried breathing slowly. The event impacted her more than she realized. No one had said anything to her since it happened. Since something terrible almost happened. She put her arms around her waist where the man touched her. She remembered feeling his hands about to run up her shirt but thank God it didn't happen. _If it weren't for the others_, she thought. So why was she suddenly sick to talk to them now?

Amelia brushed it off and after getting fully cleansed, she headed back to her bedroom, drying off and grabbing her clothes. She looked over in her suitcase noticing something odd. Something shiny.

Amelia reached down, grabbing the shining object, realizing it's a necklace. Underneath was a note. She furrowed her brows in curiosity, unfolding the note reading: "_Imai, this was something your father was saving for your past birthday. I'd forgotten about it until it passed. Found it in his office when I was cleaning up. It was something to remind you of your legacy and your name. As he always told you, 'don't forget who and what you are. You're a wolf with and without an 'e'.' Have a fun trip Imai…your father would be proud of you… - Isao." _

Amelia opened her hand around the necklace seeing a silver pendent of a wolf's head on a silver chain. She smiled slightly at it.

"Thanks Dad…" she whispered, putting on the necklace around her neck, black studded earrings in her ears and a simple leather bracelet around wrist. She changed quickly into a tight black tank top, jean shorts (not too short) and a red button down long-sleeve shirt, slipping on her roman style black sandals. She brushed and scrunched her hair dry, realizing her hair curled making it different than the straight short hair that she showed off at school. She threw the towel in the bathroom, heading out the door. As she did, the lights of the entire house suddenly turned on, creating a bright atmosphere.

Amelia could here a loud screech following a door slamming far off down the hall.

Nekozawa. Positive it was (since no one shrieks like he does). Amelia shook her head following the voices being heard from down the hall leading to some kind of sitting room. Haruhi stood with the others, apparently causing a scene just by a dress.

"Dad's been repacking my bags again and making me wear this stuff," Haruhi complained.

"Good job Dad!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh Haruhi you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed. Amelia peeked in as the twins sat Haruhi down. Kaoru began messing with her hair while Hikaru started putting slippers on her feet. Amelia leaned on the door entering the room, one arm along the frame, her other hand on her hip crossing her legs comfortably. Tamaki was staring at Haruhi to the point where he got a nosebleed.

"Look bloody nose…" Haruhi pointed at Tamaki. The twins took her away from Tamaki immediately, teasing him mercilessly.

"For shame pervert!" Hikaru scolded.

"Horny! Creepy!" Kaoru added with the same tonality.

"How could I get a bloody nose from an unruly daughter?!" Tamaki exclaimed in protest. Amelia laughed a bit. The twins perked up in the direction of Amelia's laugh. The others turned seeing Amelia in her rather femininely fit attire along with showing her slender legs, which never happens.

Tamaki furrowed his brows, then jaw dropped as she walked in. She smirked when she realized that he was worse seeing both of his "daughters" actually dress the way of their genders. Before he could do or say anything, Honey karate chopped him in the face (for some reason thinking it would stop the nose bleed).

"Feeling better Amelia?" Kyoya questioned.

"The shower helped a lot," Amelia replied rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Kyoya smiled, his eyes on her for a moment, but then to the others. Amelia couldn't tell if he was looking at her differently. But his vibe seemed slightly different. She just couldn't figure out how.

"Now that everyone's here, shall we head for the dining room?" Kyoya suggested.

"Sure, we're starving," the twins agreed.

The group started down the still dark hallways (even with the lights) making their way into the dining room. The smell of food was rather comforting. As they entered, everyone took their seats around the long table. Amelia sat down next to Hikaru as Kaoru stood next to Haruhi.

"We got giant tuna for Haruhi!" Honey announced.

"Good for you Haruhi, what'll you have?" Kaoru grinned.

"Step back bloody nose! You'll spoil the food!" Hikaru scolded as Tamaki walked up to the table. The king growled, hastily sitting himself down next to Haruhi as she was about to eat some of the giant tuna.

"I'll have the…" Haruhi began but Tamaki shoved all the giant tuna he could fit into his mouth. Everyone looked at him disgusted as Haruhi looked more than a little upset that she couldn't actually eat the meal she wanted. It was like he kicked a puppy and put it out in the rain.

"Idiot," Amelia spat under her breath as she reached over for a glass of water, sipping it while watching the battle of food unfold. She grabbed about three crab legs before the rest would be taken, putting it on her plate. The members watched as Haruhi tried to stab Tamaki with a fork every time he tried to reach for the crab. Amelia rolled her eyes at the immature behavior as she ate quietly, finishing one crab leg at a time. She was rather tense the entire meal.

As Tamaki tried to reach for Amelia's last crab leg and she did the same thing as Haruhi. He yelped in surprise.

"What are you two the twins?!" Tamaki scolded.

"What? I thought you weren't talking to us," Haruhi remarked plainly, unfazed by his pissed behavior.

"Oh Daddy's surprised about us not sharing. Come after my food I dare you," Amelia smirked, twirling the fork in her fingers.

"Fine! If you two have no reason to reconsider apologizing, then I'm going to bed!" Tamaki announced. Although that aggressive behavior faded as soon as a male servant came up, willing to lead him back down the very dimly lit hallway.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki addressed almost begging.

"All right I'll turn in early. Just give me a moment," Kyoya gave in, getting up from his seat. As soon as the door closed behind them, everyone seemed to relax a bit more.

"Geez well he's totally bent out of shape still," Hikaru commented.

"Haruhi stop eating so much crab you'll get sick," Kaoru recommended as Haruhi chewed on one of the legs for meat. Hikaru looked at Amelia sitting next and eyed her, turning a little red.

"Hey Amelia," Kaoru began, making her eyes dart up to him, nerves suddenly appearing in her stomach again. "You haven't said anything since we left the beach. You okay?"

Amelia hesitated. _Looks like we're going to have a party after all aren't we boys? Get your filthy paws off of her! _

The voices of the day were springing back.

"Yeah…I just…thought I could take of myself you know?" Amelia said lightly.

"Do you think I should learn karate or something?" Haruhi asked. Everyone looked at the girls.

"I don't think that's going to help. You heard him…we were idiots for even trying to help those girls on our own…" Amelia objected, looking down at her plate.

"So…he did get to you didn't he?" Kaoru asked. _It bothers them_, he thought.

"I don't think self defense is the real issue today," Hikaru pushed. Amelia looked between him and the others.

"You should apologize for worrying us," Honey suggested.

"You mean…we worried you?" Haruhi asked. Amelia put her hands over her eyes. That was it. She felt so lost not knowing what was bugging her. She remembered how she shook when she watched Hikaru and Kaoru beat the other two guys to the ground. She couldn't believe there were people outside her family willing to protect her. She was feeling…guilty.

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi stated lightly. Amelia looked at them and swallowed hard in embarrassment.

"Me too," Amelia agreed. The members all squeezed in hugging the girls tightly in their grip.

"Awww we forgive you, you cute little dolls!" the twins doted as they squeezed. Haruhi's face turned green.

"Haruhi? Are you suffocating?" Kaoru asked.

"Sick…" Haruhi groaned.

"I told you! You ate too much crab!" Kaoru groaned. Before they knew it, Mori was running Haruhi to the nearest restroom, the others following. Amelia followed them as Mori quickly put Haruhi into one of the rooms.

"What's all the commotion?" a deep voice asked demandingly. Amelia turned seeing a very blonde haired and blue-eyed boy she never recognized.

"Uh…" Amelia looked at him questioningly.

"Master you forgot your wardrobe," the female servant observed, quickly changing the boy into the cloak and wig along with the strange cat puppet. Nekozawa?!

"_What is the meaning of this_?" he sang.

"All right this is crazy and I'm going back to my room," Amelia announced. The twins turned their head at her.

"Wait Imai," they announced.

Amelia waved a hand at them as she headed back to her room.

…

Amelia walked into her bedroom, turning on the light and closing the door behind her gently. She grabbed her mp3 player, attaching it to a stereo system, turning on a bit of music and walked back over to the bed. She plopped onto the bed softly lying on her back starting to stare at the ceiling. She grabbed the note Isao gave her, clutching it in her grasp.

_Don't forget who you are. You're a wolf_, her mind repeated. She could see her father saying that to when she was young. She didn't understand it at the time. But now that she was older, she noticed that she was starting to become what he wanted. She needed to change to really be a wolf. So…what does a wolf do? Or…did she even need to ask that question? Was she already one and she didn't know it?

She closed her eyes listening to the music playing, not realizing she was drifting into sleep. Then her dreams came to her quickly:

_She could see the leader grab her wrist, warping her image of another man pulling her back. _

"_Let's have a party," the leader grinned. She felt a hand over her mouth._

"_Amelia?" she heard a voice call out that was familiar. She closed her eyes as she struggled. _

"_Hold her…" the leader grinned._

"_Be a wolf…" the voice encouraged. She struggled more, eyes still closed as she screamed behind the man's mouth. Be…a…wolf. Her eyes opened with a golden glow instead of her natural color._

"Amelia!" another voice whispered harshly. She felt a hand on her wrist, forcing her to wake up.

Amelia gasped seeing a silhouette someone leaning over her. Her self-defense triggered, grabbing the hand that was around her wrist, putting another hand on his shoulder.

"What the-?" he questioned, grabbing her other arm but she pushed into him, rolling him over onto his back on the other side of the bed with her on top, putting her legs around his waist.

Amelia froze as her hands tightened around the stranger's wrists. Her eyes adjusted realizing it was Kyoya, his glasses were tossed off the bed and onto the floor. Her eyes widened at the mistake.

"Kyoya," she whispered.

"Were you expecting someone to sneak in to your room?" he questioned quietly.

"No…" she replied, not moving from her place on top of him, still in shock mode.

Kyoya smirked. The smirk gave her chills. Without his glasses he looked…different. He eyed her for a moment. His vibe changed.

"That's quite an interesting reaction," Kyoya stated lowly. Amelia swallowed loosening her hands from his wrists. He notices, pulling out one of his arms pushing her to the side to land on her back beside him. She didn't have enough time to yelp as rolled over, as Kyoya allowed himself to hover over her.

"Kyoya…" she whispered harshly.

"But not enough to keep me there," Kyoya smirked. Amelia felt chills seeing him hover over her in this way. Kyoya eyed her with interest.

"It's interesting. Sometimes I forget how much of a woman you really are," he commented.

"Yeah so?" Amelia questioned, swallowing hard.

"You think you're strong, but after today, you just proved one thing to yourself," Kyoya began his voice getting low. "You're only a woman to any other man who looks at you. So what will you do if a man makes you helpless?"

Amelia looked at him for a moment. He eyed her, his hand resting on the bed near her neck and shoulders. She noticed, looking up and smirked.

"What?" he questioned smirking back. She grinned mischievously.

"Do you honestly think I'm helpless?" she asked. Kyoya raised his brows at her. Her hand reached up resting on one shoulder.

"Whether you realize it or not Kyoya," Amelia began her voice getting low and smooth, putting her other hand on the opposite shoulder. Kyoya glanced at her hands. She leans up inches from his face. She could hear him hold his breath.

"I bite back…" She growled in a whisper.

Her legs came out from under her, wrapping and locking her legs around his waist, catching him by surprise. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close to her shoulders while rolling him over to his back, and was again on top, putting a hand on his sternum forcefully instead of the throat. He looked up at her and laughing a bit.

"Good," he breathed. That's when she noticed his old expression come back. The Kyoya she knew from the club. His original vibe she knew, was back. She relaxed, hopping off of him and sitting beside him. Kyoya glanced over at her as he reached down onto the floor grabbing his glasses.

"Definitely took me by surprise," he admitted, laughing slightly.

"I took a few classes with a friend of mine who taught me ground fighting," Amelia breathed. "It helps with being alone not being helpless."

"After today I was a bit…concerned to say the least," Kyoya mentioned, putting on his glasses. "I did this because…I wanted to make sure you realized what could've happened."

Amelia nodded in understanding.

"I already did," she admitted quietly. "I…am sorry that you and the others had to rescue me. And were worried."

"So I see you're not afraid of that kind of situation. Seeing as you're not as vulnerable as I predicted," Kyoya observed.

"I won't be if I can help it," Amelia remarked. Kyoya smiled getting up.

"I'll make sure we'll never have that happen again," he informed, going to the door. Amelia got up and followed him.

"Just…try to be careful. I'm sorry if I startled you," he recommended. She grabbed the door as he opened it, nodding in response. He smiled slightly.

She smiled slightly in return as he left her alone.

_Well looks like I failed that game_, Kyoya thought as walked further down the hallway. _But you have nothing to worry about my dear._

…

"_Amelia…" a voice chimed in the rather dark forest. She looked around, seeing that the leader and his group were chasing after her. She ran, running further into the darkness. She could hear music in the background as well as rumbling in the distance. Almost like thunder. As she stopped, she saw her father standing in the darkness._

_He smiled._

"_Amelia," he grinned. Amelia ran to her father away from those chasing her. But as she reached him to hug him, he disappeared in thin air. She opened her eyes wide, seeing no sign of her father. _

_Instead large eyes approached her, a vicious growl._

"_Amelia," the same voice chimed in a harsh whisper. The wolf growled and suddenly jumped at her. Suddenly it rumbled louder and the music stopped, leaving it completely silent. All she heard was a howl._

_BANG! _The thunder rumbled so loud that Amelia awoke from her dream terrified. She looked around the room panicked. She reached for her lamp but it wouldn't turn on. _A power surge, _she thought, looking around seeing that the candles were low to their holders. No matches were around. _Shit, _she panicked. She felt herself shaking being alone, in the pitch-black darkness. She grabbed her phone and it was dead. No light. _Shit! _she panicked again. No indication of time, nothing.

She felt her heart race. She had to find someone to be near her or it wouldn't end well.

"I need to get out," she whispered panicking. She left her phone on her bed, running to where towards the main door. She hung onto it for a moment.

"Okay, one…two…three," she whispered to herself. She was sweating as she leaned onto the door, opening it wide into the very dark hallway. She didn't even close her door, she just took baby steps, keeping her shaking hand onto the wall as she walked. _They're just down the hall_, she thought to herself. She heard nothing but the rumbling and her bare feet stepping onto the hard floor. It was a good ways down the hall Every time she looked up when the lighting hit into the windows, she whimpered.

It wasn't the storm she was scared of. It was the castle so dark that she couldn't even see with her eyes wide open. She skidded across the wall, finally feeling a doorframe. She grabbed the knob, jiggling it slightly, realizing it was locked. The last of the candles went out in the hall. Now it was even darker than before. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"_Help_…" she cried quietly. She slid down the wall, feeling herself curl up in a ball, her eyes welling up in tears. She knocked weakly at the door as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the never-ending looking hallway light up from the lightning. She was whimpering and she didn't realize it.

Kaoru looked towards the door, hearing faint knocks and jiggling of the handle.

"Hikaru? Do you hear that?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru looked at him before looking at the door. He got up with Kaoru following close behind.

"This place is creepy," Kaoru commented. "You don't think it's Nekozawa trying to trick us do you?"

"I doubt it…it's 1am. If he's bothering us this late I would think he didn't have anything better to do," Hikaru whispered back. They went up to the door, putting an ear to it.

"Help…anybody," Amelia's whimpered from the door. Hikaru furrowed his brows.

"Is that?" Hikaru questioned, unlocking the door and opening it. Amelia looked over seeing the door open, crawling quickly inside before the twins could react.

"Ah! What was that?!" the twins exclaimed jumping out of the way of some huge shadow rushing into the room. Amelia disappeared on the other side of the bed towards the window. Hikaru and Kaoru were shaking from the encounter.

"Grab a flashlight," Kaoru whispered harshly. Hikaru grabbed one he kept in his backpack and turned it on. They heard sniffling and crying at the other side of the bed. The twins approached the bed carefully.

"Hello?" they asked. Amelia was still too panicked to speak. Kaoru got towards the bed, then they shined a light on her, finally seeing her as more than a shadow.

"Imai?" Hikaru questioned. She looked up at them, tears falling down her face. Hikaru immediately went over sitting down next to her, turning the flashlight off while Kaoru ran to the other side of her. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Kaoru asked, moving her jaw lightly to face towards him. Amelia looked at him, and swallowed hard. Kaoru looked at her worriedly.

"Did Nekozawa scare you?" Hikaru questioned. Amelia bit her lip immediately wrapping her arms around Kaoru's waist, holding him tightly.

"Don't leave me in the dark…" she whimpered. The twins looked at her confused.

"But…I thought you weren't afraid of the dark," Hikaru mentioned. "We took you through the cave and you were fine."

"I still saw light," she corrected, crying, trying to stop. "I have nightmares…all the time. I can't sleep in the dark alone in the silence. It makes me scared."

The twins looked at each other.

"But aren't you alone at the house?" Kaoru asked.

"I have to put on music or the TV, sometimes I don't even sleep in my room. I hate the dark when I'm alone."

"Imai…shhh," Kaoru whispered in sympathy, putting his arms around her.

"I don't want to go back to my room. I don't want to be alone again," Amelia cried lightly. She felt so hopeless sometimes. She was shaking as Kaoru hugged her.

She felt Hikaru come in closer, grabbing her from Kaoru and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her onto his lap.

"It's okay Amelia," Kaoru whispered. "You're safe now okay?"

"You can stay with us tonight. You can use the spare bed in here," Hikaru nodded, resting his chin on her head. She nodded, hugging him tightly. Kaoru smiled slightly.

"I halfway don't blame her…it is dark and scary out there," Kaoru laughed slightly. "Thanks to Nekozawa's lifestyle."

Amelia calmed down, resting her on Hikaru's chest as she felt Kaoru sit next to them, allowing her legs propped up on him. As she began to fall asleep, she didn't realize that they saved her twice that day.

"Thank you…" Amelia muttered half asleep. The twins looked at her sweetly and then at each other smirking as she fell asleep.

"Looks like we have a bet that we won," Hikaru scoffed as he picked her up and put her on the bed gently.

"We'll talk to Kyoya tomorrow," Kyoya smiled slightly. "For now…just let her rest. We might want to check on the boss before heading to bed ourselves."

Hikaru nodded as Kaoru put the blankets over Amelia as she slept soundly.

_Didn't realize it was hard for some people to be alone, _Kaoru thought as he tucked her in. _Then again…I always had someone with me when I was alone_.

Kaoru looked at her for a moment smiling.

"Come on before it gets much later," Hikaru insisted quietly. Kaoru looked at him nodding.

"Let's be quick. We don't want her waking up to us not being here," Kaoru recommended and followed him out the door closing the door quietly.

As they walked out, the twins had this odd feeling about her. They just couldn't pin point it yet. All they knew was that it was almost a protective feeling. Which is the first because normally they don't have that with anyone but themselves…


	13. Halloween Bonus Episode!

_**A/N: Over 1,000 hits! You guys are awesome. Here's a bonus episode. May the various tricks begin!**_

HALLOWEEN EPISODE BONUS: Tricks, Tricks and more Treats!

_LA LA LA LALA LA LALA! LA LA LA LALA LA LALA! _

"Hikaru? Is that your phone?" Kaoru groaned in the dark. He shifted over looking at the clock. "Who's calling at midnight?"

_LA LA LA LALA LA LALA! LA LA LA LALA LA LALA! _

Hikaru groans a bit shifting on his side of the bed, reaching over for his phone. He opens one eye and focuses on the ID: _Amelia_.

"It's Imai," Hikaru moaned sitting up.

"What?" Kaoru sat up with him hanging onto him as Hikaru answered. "I wonder if she had another bad dream?"

"Hello?" Hikaru greeted tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"_Hikaru_? _Is that you_?" Amelia's voice whispers harshly through the earpiece.

"Who else would it be? You did call my number," Hikaru stated, lying back down on the bed. Kaoru lied down on his side next to him yawning slightly.

"Be nice Hikaru," Kaoru whispered quietly. Hikaru rolls his eyes. Suddenly there was crashing of something hard on the other line. Hikaru looked at his phone.

"You okay there, Imai?" he questioned. There was no response on the other end of the line. Hikaru looked at his phone hearing an odd scratching sound.

"Okay Imai…what's going on over there?" he asked, his voice getting a little unnerved. Suddenly he heard a vicious animalistic growl and the phone cut off.

Hikaru looked at his phone in a panic, suddenly sweating.

"What the heck was that?" Kaoru questioned.

"We gotta get to Imai's house!" Hikaru jumped up, putting on his clothes hastily. "She might be in trouble!"

…

The limo hastily made it up to the driveway of the Wolfe Estate. The twins jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. It was pouring outside, thunder storming even. The estate was even darker than the rest of the pitch-black sky at midnight. Like darker than normal.

"Hikaru! Are you sure it wasn't just a pocket dial?" Kaoru asked as they went for shelter on the small roof overhead of the door.

"It wasn't a joke Kaoru. I heard something growl and it didn't sound human," Hikaru replied harshly as they rushed to the door. He furrowed his brows as he turned the knob, the door was unlocked. Hikaru pushed it open hastily, the rumbling of the storm loud behind them. There were no lights, no nothing; just dark inside the house.

"Imai?" Hikaru called out. His voice somehow echoed into the estate.

"Uhhh," a low voice moaned from the kitchen. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped when someone walked out of the kitchen, falling to the floor. Dark liquid poured out of him from the neck. Kaoru stayed back as Hikaru turned the man over, noticing it was Isao staring up dead at them. Hikaru yelped and backed up.

"What in the heck is going on?" Kaoru shivered.

"I don't know…but I don't like it," Hikaru whispered harshly.

"We gotta find Amelia," Kaoru shivered. Hikaru grabbed a flashlight from Isao's hand turning it on.

"Right…" Hikaru growled as he grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Stay near me and don't wander off."

Hikaru kept the flashlight in front. As they turned around Isao's body was gone. Kaoru jumped.

"Hikaru…what happened to Isao?" Kaoru questioned. Hikaru glanced trying not to look scared.

"I-I…have no idea," Hikaru stuttered.

"_Hikaru_!_ Kaoru_!" Amelia's voice frightened called out from upstairs. Hikaru looked up.

"Imai!" Hikaru ran up with Kaoru following close behind.

"We're coming Amelia!" Kaoru added, trying to keep his voice steady.

The twins ran into Amelia's room, spotting nothing. Hikaru flashed his flashlight on the bed seeing a lump. Kaoru went up pulling off the sheets. It was just a pile of pillows covered by the blankets. Hikaru went to the closet, opening it just finding clothes. As Kaoru backed up he looked into the mirror he saw something big and furry in the corner of the room.

"Ah!" Kaoru yelped, bumping into Hikaru. Hikaru looked at him annoyed.

"What's your-" Hikaru began but saw the big black fuzzy shadow in the corner.

_HOOOWWWWLLLLL!_

The twins screamed running down the steps. They headed back towards the kitchen through the hallway until a large man bleeding from the head and neck came out with a clever knife from the kitchen.

"ARGH!" he yelled, the twins yelled in fright. They turned to go back the way they came but the big furry creature was standing before them. It ran, tackling them to the floor. They grunted and stood up at it struggling as it kept a hold of one of their legs.

"Hikaru get it off!" Kaoru screamed. "I don't want to die!"

"I'm trying I'm trying!" Hikaru yelped. The furry beast stopped, standing up. The lights turned on and they looked up. Isao was standing smiling as he held packets of ketchup in his hand to imitate "blood". He was laughing in humor.

"Isao?!" Hikaru shocked, still sweating. "Then what?"

Kaoru looked up realizing that the fuzzy wolf thing that was chasing them was a werewolf mask.

"It's a mask," Kaoru observed pointing at the werewolf. The person bent down laughing, peeling off the mask, revealing it to be Amelia grinning at the prank.

"Imai?!" Hikaru growled.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! That was GREAT! We have to do that tonight for the haunted house!" Isao yelled in enthusiasm as he went to his room to shower and go to bed. "Well played Imai!"

The twins looked at Amelia in shock. She laughed a bit throwing the mask at them.

Hikaru jumped as he grabbed the mask. Kaoru giggled a bit after he was relaxed from the shock.

"Well would you look at that, she's almost as bad as us," Kaoru giggled. Amelia giggled, as Hikaru growled in frustration rolling his eyes. She leaned down to his level.

"Trick or treat," she smirked.

"Oh now you've started it…" Hikaru smirked. "We're not going to get played _that _hard and not retaliate. Halloween is the Hitachiin trick day. And you're in for a nightmare."

"Hikaru are you sure you want to with her?" Kaoru smirked. "She might have more tricks up her sleeve."

"Let's have a trick or treat challenge. The one who wins gets to pick a prize," Hikaru encouraged.

"And if I win?" Amelia asked. "I get to choose what to do for Halloween."

"And if we win," the twins began. "We get to choose what to do for Halloween night."

"Deal."

…

Amelia was nervous about the day's festivities. She knew the twins would have things cooked up for her after scaring them at midnight. She even offered them to stay but Hikaru insisted that they would go home to "plan" their preparations for later at the school.

Amelia grabbed a duffle bag, as she started off dressed as a cowboy in jeans with cowboy boots, large cowboy shirt her father had in his closet (mainly for Halloween but sometimes he thought it was amusing to wear at country concerts), a large sling belt and a fake plastic gun along with her cowboy bull-hide hat from the states. She even tied a rodeo rope along the other side of her belt, parallel to her fake plastic gun that hung in the holster. She stuffed her wolf mask, a flannel shirt, and another costume into the duffle bag. She also stuffed a few tricks that Isao insisted on helping to scare the twins after the night's ordeal (and a few treats of course). _Well this is going to be interesting… _she thought trying not to laugh.

"Let's hope they didn't take it too personally," Amelia smirked as she headed to school, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

As she arrived early at the school, she stuffed the costumes into her locker. She took the duffle bag, making sure to hide it in her desk. She made sure the twins didn't see what she was hiding to spoil any jokes.

She entered homeroom noticing a few classmates around in and out of costume.

"Imai! You're so cute as a cowboy!" one of her customers screamed. She grinned.

"Careful or I might just tie someone up," she laughed. The girls blushed and screamed again in approval.

"We're going to go change now!" another girl announced. The classmates scattered, grabbing their costumes and heading out to change. Amelia went over noticing Haruhi noticing she wasn't in a costume.

"Not joining the rest of the party?" Amelia questioned.

"Nah, Halloween is not really my thing," Haruhi commented. Amelia hopped into the chair of her desk, grabbing her first trick and putting it in her pocket.

"Oh come on, you got to have fun dressing up once in a while," Amelia encouraged, folding her arms across her chest, putting her feet up on the desk and putting her cowboy hat over her eyes.

"We do all the time at the Host Club," Haruhi stated plainly. Amelia giggled.

"True. But not usually a costume of our choosing," Amelia disagreed. She peaked out over to Haruhi, noticing there was a bit of candy in her pockets. "Hey what's with the-"

"Check it out! We're the angel brothers! Trick or treat!" the twins sang dressed up in angel robes added with their own designed wings. Amelia put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. "If you don't give us a treat, we got tricks!"

Before they could come up with a trick, Haruhi plopped a piece of wrapped candy in their hands. Amelia giggled at their antics. The twins chomped looked shocked at each other before immediately chomping down and devouring the candy in seconds.

"Ta DA! All gone! Trick or treat!" they sang. Once again, Haruhi plopped another piece of candy in their hands.

"Here," Haruhi said flatly. Amelia couldn't help but giggle again.

"Looks like your plans are foiled boys," Amelia laughed, pushing the hat back over her eyes.

"Just in time for some payback," Tamaki greeted in his vampire costume. "Do you honestly think I'd allow Haruhi into the same tricks I fell for last year with you two? I stuffed candy everywhere where Haruhi would see it."

With that said, Haruhi's pockets were pouring with little wrapped pieces of candy.

"Looks like you two got tricked!" Amelia smirked, peaking her eyes at the twins under her cowboy hat.

"You two will be unable to touch Haruhi all day!" Tamaki announced. With that stressor off of his mind, Tamaki went to his group of regulars, pretending to be a vampire rather happily. The twins looked in shock at Haruhi before grinning at Amelia.

"Well looks like we get to play our game after all, eh Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"Looks like we will have an interesting Halloween after all," Kaoru whispered. The twins walked up to Amelia, grinning and putting out their hands.

"All right Imai your turn, trick or treat!" the twins sang. Amelia peaked over rising up slowly leaning her hands onto the desk. The twins looked at her oddly.

She suddenly looked up at them hissing loudly, making them jump as she opened her mouth wide as if to bite revealing large vampire teeth. She then grinned as they jumped and laughed.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Hikaru laughed. Amelia giggled, popping out the teeth and reaching into the desk grabbing a few candy bars.

"Here, have these," Amelia laughed. The twins opened grinned a bit, opening the wrappers. As soon as they bit into it, it was rubber, squeaking. Amelia giggled.

"Gotcha," she laughed. Hikaru rolled his eyes throwing out the candy and Kaoru looked at her tiredly before giggling.

"This one is going to be harder than we thought," Kaoru mentioned. Amelia put real candy into their hands, stuffing another trick into her pocket without them seeing.

"I promise this is the real stuff," she winked. "If you want payback with a trick I don't blame you."

The twins looked up and suddenly grinned.

The twins walked up, going to either side and tickling her causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Tickle, tickle!" they laughed, tickling her around her sides.

"All right all right I give!" Amelia laughed. The twins grinned, stopping so Amelia could breathe. Her eyes were watery, crying from laughter.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Amelia breathed, brushing herself off.

"This'll definitely be interesting," Hikaru grinned.

"This is fun! Think of another trick, I'm heading to the bathroom," Kaoru commented. Amelia noticed Haruhi packing up her books back into her bag.

"You're not going to stay for the fun?" Amelia questioned.

"Nah. I'm going to the library. I'm not into dressing up for Halloween if we do it at the Host Club all the time," Haruhi replied flatly.

"Hey! At least wear a costume! Look we got you one that's a witch," Hikaru grinned, showing her the costume.

"A witch?" Haruhi repeated. Amelia furrowed her brows as Haruhi looked out the window thoughtfully. "Maybe that's who I saw at the top of the central wing. Someone in costume."

Amelia got away from her desk, going up to Haruhi by the window.

"Wait what person in a witch costume?" Amelia questioned.

"Hey, she's still there," Haruhi commented, looking out the window. Amelia scoffs.

"Must be someone having a grand old time scaring people," she remarked looking out the window. But to her sight, there really was a witch standing in the central wing.

"Huh…that's weird. I see her too," Amelia commented.

"Wait what?! Let me see!" Hikaru exclaimed pushing the girls aside. "I don't see anything!"

"Could it be a mistake?" the class chairman questioned as he looked out the window, also seeing nothing.

"What are you kidding me? There's someone clearly in the building," Amelia protested.

"Huh? How can you not see it?" Haruhi questioned.

_Crack! _The window shattered into a spider web crack across the windowpane. Amelia yelped at the sound. The remaining students gasped from the sudden noise.

"Oh no! It's the witch's curse!" one of the girls shrieked.

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned.

"Whoever sees the witch from the Central Wing on Halloween is cursed along with anyone else near them," Hikaru groaned. "You still believe those stories?"

"Ow! I'm back. Slipped outside the bathroom," Kaoru groaned as he walked in with a scraped elbow with minor bleeding. Amelia looked over at him and sighed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You can be clumsy can't you," Amelia shook her head as she went over to him quickly. "Come on let's-"

_BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG BONG!_ The clock sang out of place from its normal time frame. The students freaked out about the so-called curse. Amelia could feel herself shaking from the fright of everyone else. This was getting too spooky. Someone really wanted to play a prank on the school.

When the clock stopped, Hikaru and Kaoru shoved the witch costume into Haruhi's arms.

"Go on, go get changed! It'll help backlash the curse of the witch!" Hikaru pushed. Haruhi gave up, taking the costume and going into the next room. Amelia turned herself around, preparing her next trick.

"So Imai, trick or treat?" Hikaru grinned, turning her around. Amelia turned her head, suddenly eyes popping out of her head.

"BOOGA!" she yelled. Hikaru jumped, laughing hysterically. Kaoru snickered. Amelia took off her eye-popping glasses laughing.

"Your turn Hikaru," she said, stuffing the trick into her desk.

Hikaru grabbed her cowboy hat.

"HEY!" she yelled as Hikaru raised it above his head. She tried to grab it but Hikaru threw it to Kaoru. Kaoru caught it laughing.

"You're not going to get back your hat, cowboy!" Kaoru grinned, throwing it back to Hikaru. Amelia bumped into Hikaru, reaching up for her hat.

"Come on guys!" she laughed. "That's not fair!"

"Not going to get it! Not going to get it!" the twins sang. As Hikaru threw it back to Kaoru, she jumped up catching it but landed on him rather hard. They fell to the floor, Amelia a little winded by the fall.

"Aww Haruhi you look so cute!" Hikaru announced as Haruhi came back into the room with her rather girly witch costume.

Kaoru grunted hissing at his cut. He adjusted laughing as he looked at Amelia who rolled off of him, lying on her side reaching for her hat that she dropped on the way down.

"You all right Kaoru?" she asked. Kaoru smiled slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just aggravated that cut from earlier," he laughed lightly. Amelia rolled her eyes getting up, putting out a hand.

"Come on," she beckoned. He looked at her for a moment before grabbing her hand allowing her to pull him up.

Haruhi was dragged to the Home Ec room, Kaoru went up to Hikaru brushing himself off.

"I'm going to head to the nurse. Maybe they'll bandage up this cut," Kaoru informed winking at him, heading out the door.

"All right I'll join Haruhi in the Home Ec room with the others. They're starting cookies and later carving pumpkins!" Hikaru grinned.

"We'll catch up with you guys. I'll go with Kaoru," Amelia insisted. Kaoru looked panicked putting up a hand.

"No! No! I'm perfectly fine going by myself," Kaoru objected lightly. Amelia laughed a bit.

"Oh come on I can at least walk with you there," Amelia smiled. Kaoru looked at Hikaru almost hopelessly not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, go on Kaoru! I'm sure that you two will be fine with all the ghouls and goblins running around here," Hikaru grinned, laughing a bit. Amelia shook her head, heading out the door having Kaoru not too far behind.

…

"You know you didn't have to come with me," Kaoru mentioned as they were making their way down the hallway back from the nurse's office, his arm all bandaged up. They were taking the long way back towards the Home Ec room.

"I don't mind," Amelia said. "Besides, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Kaoru smiled crossing his arms about his chest, stopping and facing her.

"Okay shoot," he encouraged.

"You two aren't mad at me for the prank at midnight right?" Amelia asked. Kaoru looked at her oddly. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Nah. We were a little worried at first but you know," Kaoru asked, he smirked. "It's Halloween. If anything we were surprised that you're almost as bad as us."

Amelia smiled slightly, as she followed Kaoru as he started walking up the hallway again.

"Well it's mainly Isao's idea," Amelia admitted. "He loves this time of year."

"I can believe it with what you guys pulled," Kaoru agreed. "Although Hikaru and I still have a few tricks up our sleeve."

"I'm certainly not done with my surprises today," Amelia smirked. "You're not the only ones who have tricks, Kaoru."

Kaoru laughed ruffling her hair.

"I'm sure we're not," Kaoru laughed. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Let's just hope that 'witch's curse' thing settles down," Amelia looked around the hallway. "The fact that Hikaru didn't see her is a little unnerving…"

"You worry too much," Kaoru smiled ruffling her hair more. "Besides, Hikaru and I would make sure you guys are safe. Trust me."

Amelia looked up seeing him grin. She couldn't help but smile but she felt her cheeks get red. Kaoru noticed clearing his throat.

"Why don't you head back to the Home Ec room before the girls burn the kitchen," Kaoru insisted, starting to walk off.

"Wait where aren't you coming?" Amelia asked. Kaoru waved at her.

"I'm going to see what the other members are doing to prepare for the dance party! I'll be right behind you," Kaoru informed, leaving her alone.

Amelia watched as he disappeared, forcing her to walk back alone. She smirked.

"Well you two are in for a surprise either way."

…

"Hey! You're not supposed to stretch the dough out like that!" Haruhi's yelling was heard as Amelia opened the door to the Home Ec room, holding her duffle bag (now this time with the costumes in her locker inside). _Well at least the cookies aren't on fire_, Amelia thought. She put her bag down next to the door. Hikaru was giggling at the cookie dough.

"It's stretchy!" Hikaru grinned until Haruhi grabbed the dough from him.

"Knock it off! You're being a brat!" Haruhi protested. Amelia laughed as she walked over to across the counter from Haruhi and Hikaru.

"I was helping! Stupid! I was turning your boring dough into something artistic!" Hikaru objected loudly. "Besides how do you know it's me? I could be Kaoru! He's no different!"

"Oh you're Hikaru all right," Amelia smirked, picking up and examining one of the cookie cutters. "Couldn't fool me with that attitude."

"Kaoru is nice and quiet when he's on his own. You're just louder and crazier," Haruhi commented flatly.

"Is that so?" Hikaru questioned with a grin on his face. Amelia laughed at his expression.

"You do realize she was making fun of you right?" Amelia asked.

"It wasn't a compliment," Haruhi reassured. Hikaru rolled his eyes pursing his lips. Amelia noticed Kaoru coming back in from the hall. She grabbed her bag, reaching in putting her cowboy hat inside the bag and taking out her werewolf mask.

"Sounded like a compliment to me," he grumbled. He glanced over seeing Amelia put on the werewolf mask and hide behind the door that was swung open to let people in. Hikaru grinned. He grabbed one of the already carved pumpkins, tip-toeing to the door as Amelia waited for Kaoru. Hikaru opened the door to face Amelia with the scary pumpkin.

"BLAGH!" he yelled and it made Amelia jump and scream. He laughed. "Gotcha! You're so easy Imai!"

Kaoru looked over noticing Hikaru laughing as Amelia took off her werewolf mask.

"Looks like you had a bug on the wall waiting for you Kaoru. Thankfully I got her before she spooked you!" Hikaru laughed, grinning proudly.

Haruhi put the cookies in the oven. The girls dragged her over to a fresh pumpkin, unharmed by the traditional carving techniques of becoming a jack-o-lantern.

"Ooo yay! Carving time!" Hikaru grinned. Amelia looked at Haruhi.

"I'll help with the pumpkin!" Kaoru announced walking over rather quickly to Haruhi.

Amelia sighed tiredly, stuffing the mask back in the bag as the twins giggled, helping and laughing at Haruhi's jack-o-lantern. The twins began carving it.

As Amelia stuffed her bag behind the door, Kyoya entered with Honey and Mori, all in costume. Kyoya very cleverly put together a Catholic priest while Honey was a fuzzy kitty and Mori was a gigantic fuzzy dog, collar, bone and everything.

"Haru! Ima-chan! There you are!" Honey greeted happily, hanging from Mori's shoulders.

"Kyoya what are you doing here?" Amelia asked. Kyoya looked over smiling.

"Oh you and Haruhi are joining the Host Club at the dance party. I just wanted to remind you two before I completely forgot," Kyoya replied.

"Thanks Kyoya. It sounds like fun," Amelia thanked. She grinned at Honey as he jumped in front of her and Haruhi.

"Trick or treat!" Honey yelled excitedly. Haruhi put a cookie in front of Honey smiling.

"Here," Haruhi insisted. Honey chomped on it happily. Although it was short lived. Suddenly he gave a disgusted face, perking his lips and spitting it out.

"EW! Salty!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Haruhi questioned in shock. "That shouldn't-"

"OW!" Hikaru's voice yelped throughout the room. Everyone turned seeing Hikaru bleeding from his fingers supposedly from a carving knife. Haruhi and Amelia ran over to Hikaru as blood dripped down his hand.

"Hikaru are you okay?!" Amelia questioned, looking at him worriedly.

"Let's go to the nurse!" Haruhi insisted.

"No I'm fine," Hikaru winced. Haruhi picked up Hikaru forcefully. She looked at the other angel with a pumpkin on his head.

"Nonsense! Kaoru come on lets take Hikaru-" Haruhi began, Amelia helping pick up Hikaru.

"Haruhi…will you dance with us at the party?" Hikaru suddenly questioned. Amelia looked at him like he's nuts.

"Can we ask that _after _you're not bleeding?" Amelia asked a little annoyed.

"I'll go to the nurse if you promise to dance," Hikaru stated. Haruhi looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then suddenly ran to the window. Amelia looked at her oddly as Haruhi ran back, pulling Hikaru's arm and dragging him to the sink.

"OW! I'm injured!" Hikaru protested, but Haruhi ignored him, rinsing off his hand showing absolutely no injury. Amelia looked at him shocked.

"Well…that was surprising," she commented. She looked over at the window noticing the 'witch' still there.

"Well who's in the pumpkin?" Haruhi pointed seeing the angel costume with the pumpkin head. Amelia and Haruhi's eyes were wide when they saw the student chairman instead of Kaoru under the jack-o-lantern.

_Tricked again_, Amelia thought. Haruhi then ran out of the room.

"Huh?! Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted. Amelia rolled her eyes running after Haruhi. _There had to be a reason for this trick_.

She followed Haruhi all the way out to the central wing. They saw the witch standing at the landing facing out the window. Amelia stopped staring up as Haruhi growled at the witch happening to be Kaoru.

"KAAAOOORRRUUUU!" Haruhi growled. Even Kaoru was scared screaming.

"AH A WITCH!" he exclaimed, tears falling from his face. Kaoru calmed down as Haruhi went up the stairs, seeing that it was her. Amelia crossed her arms about her chest looking up.

_Well…looks like it was the twins after all_, she thought. Hikaru came running up behind her. She looked between Hikaru and Kaoru who now looked guilty as the other members followed behind Hikaru. Now they were in trouble…

…

Amelia stood watching as Tamaki scolded the twins, she put her duffle bag on the couch of the music room.

"You two should apologize to Haruhi for scaring her like that!" Tamaki yelled angrily. The twins sat in the center of the room getting rather annoyed.

"Look we just wanted everyone to have a fun Halloween together! Sorry!" the twins yelled, their faces turning red. Amelia looked at them for a moment before smiling, sneaking around the club members. Kyoya and Honey noticed as she headed to the back room with her duffle bag. Haruhi put on her witches hat, starting to head out the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru let's go," Haruhi ordered flatly.

"Huh?" the twins questioned, looking at Haruhi in shock.

"We're dancing together aren't we?" Haruhi reminded. The twins grinned following her. Kaoru looked around.

"Where's Amelia?" he asked.

"She'll be coming around I'm sure. Come on everyone, let's head to the party," Kyoya insisted, leading everyone out of the room.

Amelia changed in the changing room, putting on light make-up, hair extensions and taking off her cowboy costume. She grabbed a costume from her duffle bag. She was going to surprise the twins more with one of her own tricks.

…

Haruhi and Hikaru were dancing to one of the songs, Haruhi trying not to fall on her own feet. Kaoru smiled as they danced, watching the other members dance. Amelia walked down the hall towards the ballroom where she could hear the music. She looked into the window's reflection, seeing herself in her new costume. It was a nice Red Riding Hood costume: long thick rose red cloak, long dark red skirt with boots, a white peasant blouse and a dark green fitting corset that just rested around her waist and hips (but thankfully not a costume that will make her not breathe).

Amelia made sure to put on hair extensions and curling her hair from her natural state of having to straighten it as well as putting a minor amount of make-up including dark red lipstick and some darker eye shadow. She didn't want the girls to notice it was her so she took precautions. She even had a basket. She put her hood up, trying to cover up her face slightly in the shadow of it. She just couldn't get the nerves out of her stomach. It was when Honey peeked out the door of the ballroom noticing her that she jumped.

"Hello? You don't have to stay out here! The dance party is in there!" Honey grinned as he walked over in his kitty costume. Amelia turned around, smiling slightly.

"I already know that Honey," she said, leaning down to his level. He furrowed his brows and grinned.

"Imai?" he questioned his eyes glittering. Amelia put a finger on her red lips. Honey glanced behind him.

"It's a secret okay?" she asked whispering, winking at him, motioning to the twins. "I don't want to get caught by the girls."

"Okay," Honey accepted whispering beaming. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Honey," Amelia commented ruffling his kitty head. She straightened up, heading towards the ballroom door allowing Honey to bounce in front of her. He actually grabbed her hand as they entered making her lean down and whisper into her ear. Haruhi looked over noticing Honey talking to Amelia looking at her in curiosity as she danced with Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru have you seen Imai?" Haruhi asked.

"I haven't seen her in a while. She was wearing a cowboy outfit, you'd think it would be easy to find around here. Kaoru looked over seeing Honey talking over to Amelia furrowing his brows at the newcomer. Hikaru and Haruhi took a break as the music stopped for a moment, heading back to Kaoru.

"Any sign of Imai?" Hikaru asked.

"No…but who's that person with Honey? It doesn't look like one of his costumers…" Kaoru mentioned. Haruhi looked over. Honey grinned running over to the twins.

"Who was that senpai?" Hikaru asked as Honey grinned at them.

"Oh just a friend of mine. She wanted to dance with you but has been too shy to ask. Do you mind?" Honey asked. The twins looked up.

"Well I'm taking a break for the moment. Kaoru, you up for it?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure, let me know when you see Amelia okay?" Kaoru asked as he walked over to where Amelia was standing.

"Sure thing. She did promise us she'd go with the rules of the game. So she should be here soon," Hikaru waved as his twin walked away from them. Haruhi squinted closely at Amelia.

"Wait a minute…" she whispered. Hikaru looked at her in curiosity.

Honey looked at Hikaru.

"Oh Hikaru, do you mind giving something to Kaoru for me," Honey intervened, handing him a two pieces of candy. Hikaru smiled walking up to Kaoru and standing beside him.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru greeted tossing him the candy. "From Honey."

"Well, well, looks like I get to pick between the Hitachiin boys after all," Amelia mentioned smirked.

Hikaru grinned, eying her not really seeing her face.

"Impressive outfit there Red," Hikaru.

"Honey just mentioned you wanted to dance," Kaoru put out a hand as the music began to play.

"First things first," Amelia smiled. "Trick or treat."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked between each other confused.

"Uh," they looked at each other.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Amelia smirked. The twins looked at each other before smiling and closing their eyes.

"All right we'll play along," they said. They felt something fuzzy in their hands.

"Open your eyes," Amelia said smoothly. The twins did, seeing the wolf mask in their hands. They looked at it not registering before their eyes widened, looking up at her.

"Amelia?" they asked. She smirked, raising her head a bit from her hood showing her face. The twins turned red not knowing what to say.

"Well you did say if you win we'd get to do what you want. So I'm at the dance party," she grinned. The music started and they stood there rather stunned.

"Well are you two just going to stand there or are we going to actually dance?" she joked, putting down her basket and heading to the dance floor. Honey appeared behind Kaoru.

"Come on Kao-chan!" Honey pushed him.

"Hey senpai!" Hikaru exclaimed as Honey pushed him into the ballroom too with Haruhi. Kaoru was pushed into the ballroom floor, his face still red. He rubbed his neck nervously as he stood in front of Amelia.

"Sorry about that…you just…caught me off guard," Kaoru laughed. Amelia rolled her eyes grabbing his arm and pulling him to her, starting to dance. He regained his composure and smiled at her.

"So…what's with the switch in costume?" he asked.

"I figured I would play one trick that ended up being a treat," Amelia replied smiling. "It was at least for me. Hopefully it was to you two too."

Kaoru looked at her rather stunned for a moment before smiling.

"You have no idea…"


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Family Visit

"_Amelia…" Howard Wolfe's voice called out in her home. Amelia rolled over, seeing her father sitting beside her bed, reaching out his hand. She heard ringing of a phone. At first it was faint, but then it grew louder. Her father looked over at her ringing cell phone. Amelia looked at her father tiredly as he put a hand on her arm._

"_It's time to get up darling," he replied sweetly. The ringing got louder and even louder. _

"_Imai wake up."_

"Imai," Isao's voice whispered slightly, shaking her gently. Amelia's eyes opened looking seeing Isao at the side of her bed smiling. Amelia sat up slowly yawning.

"What time is it? It's Sunday," she groaned. Isao smile widened.

"Your friends are here to pick you up," Isao mentioned. Amelia's eyes widened, waking up and looking at him.

"Friends?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yes they're downstairs. They said they were picking you up to see one of your other friends," Isao explained. He walked to the door. "I have breakfast to go and coffee in a travel mug downstairs on the kitchen counter."

Amelia watched Isao in confusion as she got up out of her bed in her tank top and sleep pants, peaking out of her room. Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey and Mori were downstairs in the living room. Isao greeted them offering them coffee. She furrowed her brows. _Where's…?_

"Morning Imai!" the twins popped in front of her causing her to jump. She rolled her eyes pulling them into her room.

"Whoa!" they laughed as she closed the door behind them. Amelia crossed her arms about her chest.

"What are you guys doing here without telling me? Isn't this my day off?" Amelia questioned tiredly.

"Milord wants to go to Haruhi's house," Hikaru replied.

"Apparently he insisted we go see where she'd live," Kaoru added. Amelia looked between them bewildered.

"So…you come by without calling me?" Amelia questioned.

"We did call you," the twins replied. "Isao picked up your cell and told us to come in if we were coming by."

_He's letting the twins in the house without asking me first? That's odd for him_, Amelia thought. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Looks like you just got up. I wouldn't wear that outside if I were you," Hikaru mentioned, pointing to her black tank top fitting tank top and sleep pants. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Fine let me get changed," Amelia groaned. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"We can help you change," they grinned mischievously. They started going through her closet and her drawers. She looked at them not knowing what to do until they threw black jeans at her, a purple tank top, a gray sweater and her black knee high boots.

"This'll work. Now we can help you change!" they insisted and she grabbed them dragging to the door.

"I have a better idea…wait outside," she pushed.

"Aww do you want to keep your feminine physique a secret?" Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"I think she doesn't want us to have our hands all over her Hikaru," Kaoru added with the same grin.

"We promise if you show us we won't tell," the twins teased. Amelia grabbed them turning red, opening the door and pushing them out the door, closing and locking it behind her.

_Those two have way too much wishful thinking…_ she thought as she grabbed the clothes the twins threw at her and changed quickly. She added her wolf necklace, a bracelet and earrings, scrunching her hair so it's not straight and her short black wool coat before heading out.

…

It was still autumn going into winter, after the summer it seemed like the days were getting slower, especially after Halloween. She and Tamaki made up after the vacation at the beach that she didn't have to worry about him having weird moods around her. Hikaru and Kaoru even on the weekends were starting to get board close to the winter season that they have been asking her to come over. However, she had her own things to worry about, catching up with homework seemed to be big (especially in her music studies).

Amelia rode with the twins after eating her breakfast rather quickly. She tried to even wake up with the coffee but it wasn't that fast. Finally, they arrived in a rather casual, common suburban neighborhood. She got out of the car joining the others outside in front of the apartment complex. The rest of the Host Club members stared in awe at the complex. Amelia started noticing people gathering from the area. It was starting to make her nervous.

"What's with the cars?" the people asked amongst themselves.

"Wow that's a lot of rooms!" Honey exclaimed.

"Haruhi's unit is only one of the rooms," Kyoya corrected. Tamaki seemed to look around at the others rather annoyed.

"Kyoya why did you invite EVERYONE?!" the king questioned nervously and irritated. Amelia rolled her eyes as she looked over seeing Haruhi coming down the sidewalk with a few grocery bags. She swallowed hard seeing Haruhi's furious expression.

"Uh guys…" she started to warn but they were ignoring her.

"Don't use words _cramped_, _crumbling_, or _miserable_! We are here to visit and we don't want to be kicked out of Haruhi's home," Tamaki ordered in a matter of fact way.

"Go home!" Haruhi growled, now infuriated with the group. Amelia was the only one that seemed to be calm and almost equally annoyed. The guys looked at Haruhi seeing her rather feminine plaid patterned jacket.

"The beauty of simplicity!" the boys chimed giving Haruhi thumbs up for her fashion sense, avoiding the anger.

"Shut up! Get lost!" Haruhi growled, ignoring their compliment.

"Well looks like your plans failed miserably and I got up way too early on my day off," Amelia sighed. She was about to call for her driver on her cell phone, until Tamaki convinced the landlady that they were friends of Haruhi. Within a few seconds she was taken in by his charm and allowed the whole group to be let in. Kyoya walked up in front.

"Apartment 203," Kyoya announced as the group started up the stairs. Amelia sighed looking at Haruhi.

"Sorry about this…" Amelia apologized standing next to her. "They can be insistent sometimes."

"You have no idea…" Haruhi groaned as she and Amelia walked up from behind the others.

"Okay one peak and then go home got it?" Haruhi ordered plainly.

"But we brought cake! Strawberry and chocolate," Honey grinned.

"Fine we eat cake, _then _you go home," Haruhi gave in, opening her door and letting herself in with the others following behind. Tamaki seemed to instantly relax.

"If you don't mind take your shoes off, there's tatami mats so just be careful," Haruhi asked politely. Amelia took off her boots, putting them closer to the door, taking off her jacket and hanging it up. Haruhi went into the kitchen starting to make some tea, as the others seemed to be searching the house until she ordered them to go in the sitting room. The guys all hugged their legs.

"It'll conserve space if we sit like this," Tamaki chimed. Amelia looked at all of them before the twins grabbed her making her sit between them.

"I can't believe you guys are fascinated by an apartment. At least hers is bigger than a townhouse where my mother lives…" Amelia sighed. "You guys are so sheltered."

"I'm going to make some tea," Haruhi announced kind of reluctantly. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over taking a bag out of their jacket pocket.

"Here why don't you try this? It's tea from Africa," Hikaru suggested handing Haruhi the bag.

"Thanks," Haruhi said, taking it from them.

"It goes great with milk. Do you have some?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"I do have milk…but…" Haruhi began looking out thoughtfully. She started working around the kitchen. Amelia got up.

"Here let me help," she insisted before the twins could grab her she made her way into the kitchen taking directions from Haruhi on where the cups were. Amelia tried to ignore the frantic whispering and looked at Haruhi as she set up a tray of cups and a teapot.

"You sure you're okay with them here?" Amelia questioned in a whisper. Haruhi shrugged.

"If I don't indulge them they're just going to keep insisting on coming over until they see it," Haruhi sighed she grabbed the whistling tea kettle pouring the tea and Amelia poured the milk.

"Yeah I guess you're right on that one," Amelia giggled.

"Wait Haruhi, that wasn't actually a gift. Can I have it back?" Hikaru suddenly intervened. Amelia turned around raising a brow at him.

"I already poured some," Haruhi showed with the cups steaming with new tea.

"Oh well…never mind," the twins accepted.

"Weird," Amelia scoffed, helping Haruhi carry another tray of cups to the sitting area and handing them out to half of the group while Haruhi was at the other half.

"There you go guys," Amelia commented, handing two to the twins, grabbing one for herself, sitting herself between Hikaru and Kyoya.

"Sorry they're not all Japanese tea cups," Haruhi apologized.

"Pick your cake Haru!" Honey exclaimed, opening the box of cakes. Haruhi picked strawberry and Amelia looked over seeing the twins and Tamaki acting anxious but not saying anything.

"Is there something wrong with those three?" Amelia questioned to Kyoya leaning over as she sipped her tea.

"They're making a competition out of everything…including manners," Kyoya whispered. "Just ignore them it's their way of having fun apparently."

She could see the boys being all red, staring at Haruhi. She laughed a bit. She realized that they were all a little sweet on Haruhi. Although…it seemed odd that the twins as well as Tamaki were sweet on Haruhi. _Am I…?_ Amelia started to question but then shrugged it off. Maybe it was just a phase. The others finished their cake, Honey sighing in satisfaction.

"Ah that cake sure made me hungry," he commented. Amelia's stomach rumbled. Honey looked at her.

"Amelia did you not eat cake?" Honey asked.

"No…" she admitted looking embarrassed.

"Well it's past noon by now," Hikaru mentioned.

"What's for lunch?" the twins and Tamaki chimed in unison.

"We'll pay for lunch since we did drop by without warning," Kyoya suggested, reaching into his pocket for a credit card. "Just order some sushi, anything you want. It's coming out of the profits of your photos"

"Well if that's what you want. There is a sushi shop nearby," Haruhi mentioned as she headed towards the phone. Amelia looked over noticing Tamaki writing a note and passing it to Haruhi. She grabbed more tea rolling her eyes. _What is he up to now?_

Suddenly Haruhi tossed the note looking very annoyed at Tamaki.

"I know that idiot," she growled flatly.

"I was trying not to embarrass you!" Tamaki fussed.

"What if you made us something instead of ordering Haru?" Honey asked delightfully.

"That's…fine but it'll take a while. And I'll have to go to the supermarket for ingredients…again," Haruhi mentioned.

"We'll go with you!" the others announced.

"We want to shop with the commoners," the twins grinned in excitement.

Amelia sighed, sipping the rest of her tea before grabbing her coat, putting on her boots and following the others out the door.

"Yay! Commoner's supermarket! Commoners supermarket!" the twins sang as they ran down the stairs. Amelia buttoned up her jacket as she followed the twins and the others tiredly.

"Hey Imai, you think they have instant coffee?" Hikaru asked.

She didn't seem to be paying attention. Something was bothering her. Why was she feeling off about them being so anxious with Haruhi? I mean the others only approached her door when she left early or they had to apologize. Not actually to stay over for company. What makes Haruhi so different other than she's a "commoner"? Would they be any different to her if she lived in a small apartment?

_Probably not_, _everyone would just feel sorry for her and make her feel bad like they would with Haruhi_, Amelia concluded as she brushed by a rather sharply dressed woman by accident.

"Oh I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't mind me," Ranka remarked, passing them to the stairs of the apartment complex. Kyoya looked back and furrowed his brows.

"Are Tamaki and Haruhi not coming?" he questioned. He noticed Ranka standing at the door of apartment 203 before walking in.

"Hold on, did that person just go into Haruhi's house?" Kaoru mentioned. The whole group stopped walking to the supermarket and headed back to the apartment.

Sure enough, it was Haruhi's cross dressing father, and Tamaki was already making a fool of himself.

…

Tamaki insisted on staying away from the group as the other members sat around the sitting room with Ranka in introductions.

"You're Mitsukuni and Mori the third years, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin the first years right? Unfortunately I can't tell which one is which. I hear a lot about you," Ranka grinned.

"So Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope, I heard a lot about you through Kyoya emailing me and calling on the phone!" Ranka grinned happily. "You're even more handsome in person."

"You've more beautiful as well Ranka," Kyoya complimented.

"Dad! You were talking to Kyoya behind my back?!" Haruhi yelled angrily. Amelia sat between Haruhi and Hikaru, watching Haruhi. _Sounds like the same treatment Isao had with Kyoya_…

"Haruhi you're so cute when you're angry!" Ranka doted, grabbing Haruhi and pulling her in for a hug. Amelia giggled a bit.

"I'm going to go to the supermarket," Haruhi announced, breaking off from Ranka's grip. "I'm shopping alone, so stay here and behave."

"Hey Haruhi! We want to go-" Hikaru yelled but the door slammed behind Haruhi finalizing the argument.

"Don't worry about her, she always wants to do things on her own," Ranka mentioned. "Sometimes I wish she was more dependent on me. But I'm grateful that she has you, she seems to be doing well and actually happy at school. And it helps that you even though she looks like a boy, you see her as a cute girl. Right Tamaki Suoh?"

Tamaki came out of his hiding spot in Haruhi's closet, grinning.

"But you still thought she was a boy yes? And even smacked her on the head. You are unbelievable, the worst," Ranka spat calmly. Tamaki ran out the door in tears.

Ranka looked at Amelia.

"Although even though Haruhi has all of you around. It's nice to see she has a female friend to hang around," Ranka mentioned. Amelia looked over and furrowed her brows. "Amelia Wolfe? Howard Wolfe's daughter? A lot of my clients love his music success. You're basically a celebrity. And those covers you did on the magazines were nothing but exquisite."

Ranka grinned. Amelia laughed.

"Thank you. Really," Amelia thanked smiling back.

"Maybe Haruhi can learn from your female fashion sense hm?" Ranka asked with a smiled. "Until then, everyone are you up for some fun?"

…

Amelia followed the others as Ranka insisted that "fun" was stalking game. They followed Tamaki and Haruhi all the way to the supermarket. Everyone then split doing their own thing in the store. Amelia stood next to Ranka, watching as the club split into various pairs.

"Sometimes I wonder if they are way too easily entertained or just extremely sheltered," Amelia commented. Ranka giggled watching Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Oh Amelia, Kyoya told me about your background when I asked why another girl was in the club in the same situation as my daughter," Ranka mentioned. "He said that you were living with a caretaker."

"Yeah, Isao takes care of Dad's estate while I'm gone," Amelia informed. Ranka crossed his arms across his chest.

"What about your mother? I heard in the news that your father passed away but what about her?" Ranka asked.

"Mom is away on business. She works in entertainment but requires more traveling. It's how Dad and her divorced. They just…couldn't see each other. Dad didn't want me traveling all the time so apparently he didn't require Mom to take me in after he died," Amelia replied. Ranka teared up.

"So you're all alone?" Ranka questioned, crying. Amelia looked at him and immediately put up her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't need sympathy!" she replied hastily. She turned back to the others and smiled slightly as she watched the twins.

"Besides…I don't feel alone all the time," Amelia mentioned. Ranka noticed her line of sight, smiling slightly.

"So, you have a thing for those two hm?" Ranka teased. Amelia blushed hard and laughed nervously.

"No, no! They just…helped me a lot is all. Besides even if I did I don't think they notice. They seem to be having eyes on others anyway," Amelia concluded, smiling slightly on the twins. Ranka giggled a bit and winked at her.

"Whatever you say darling, but I think some people might surprise you," Ranka mentioned as he the members gathered in front of the store as Haruhi began collecting her things and heading out the door after paying. Amelia followed far behind.

_Might surprise me huh? I'll believe it when I see it_…

…

After that crazy exhausting day, the twins dropped her off at her house.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow," Amelia informed as she hopped out of the car.

"You sure you don't want to come over?" Hikaru asked. "We can play a few games if you want."

"Is one of them letting your mother dress me up?" Amelia questioned looking amused. Kaoru looked behind her noticing an unfamiliar car.

"Hey Amelia, who's car is that?" Kaoru asked pointing at a rather cheap looking Honda. Amelia turned around and furrowed her brows in confusion as it parked next to her drivers car.

"Uh…not sure," Amelia replied in confusion.

"AMELIA!" Gina, Amelia's mother, sang from the side yard. Isao was following her from behind. Amelia looked over, eyes widening.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Diego?" Amelia questioned. The twins hopped out of the car, leaning on the car.

"Looks like that's Amelia's mother," Hikaru observed.

"I can see a bit of a resemblance," Kaoru whispered back.

"I had another few days off from the business trip so I figured I would give you something before I head to Hong Kong tomorrow. Maybe we can order dinner here later?" Gina suggested smiling at her, giving Amelia a wrapped package. She glanced noticing the twins.

"Amelia? Who are your friends?" she questioned. Amelia blushed glancing behind her and laughing nervously.

"Oh right. These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," Amelia introduced pointing at each of them. The twins take her hand and shake it with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wolfe," the twins greeted. "Now we know where Amelia's good looks come from."

"Oh please it's Miss Pinto or Gina. I haven't been called Mrs. Wolfe in a very long time. And I am very flattered," Gina greeted, accepting their handshake. "But I honestly think she looks more like her father than me."

"You're welcome Miss Pinto,"

The twins laughed a bit politely. Amelia looked between them nervously.

"Well if you two don't mind do you want to join us for dinner?" Gina asked.

"We would but we have some things to take care of," Hikaru mentioned. Amelia looked at them rather confused.

"We don't mind honest," Amelia tried.

"It's okay Imai, spend time with you're mom, we'll talk to you tomorrow," Kaoru insisted. Gina grinned.

"I'll see what menus you have. I'll be inside while you say good by to your friends," Gina mentioned going inside with Isao. Amelia walked up to the twins as they headed back into the car.

"Wait, you guys don't have to run off," Amelia mentioned, peaking into the car that was still open. "I'm sure she'll like you."

"Imai it's fine," Hikaru smiled. "Go spend time with your mom."

"But…" Amelia swallowed and Kaoru put a finger on her lips.

"You don't get to see her. We can talk about your visit with her later," Kaoru insisted.

"We promise we'll visit the next time she's over okay?" the twins offered. Amelia suddenly blushed.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," the twins replied. "Now go have fun!"

The twins gently pushed her out of the car, closing the door and opening the window.

"See you tomorrow!" they called out as they drove off. Amelia waved her hand as they left before going back into the house.

…

"Those boys seemed nice," Gina mentioned as they ate take out in the sitting room rather late that night. "I think I've heard of Hitachiin. What is their mother's line of work?"

"Fashion I think," Amelia replied.

"That's right, I was covering a fashion run in Paris and her line was there. Nice lady, met her in person," Gina smiled. Amelia smiled as she ate.

"I haven't met her yet," Amelia admitted.

"The boys look just like her now that I think about it, maybe they got their manners from her too," Gina commented. Amelia laughed a bit. _Only I know that this isn't their normal behavior from their normal mischief._

"How is the estate? Getting used to it here?" Gina inquired looking around. "I forgot how big this place was."

"I'm fine. Isao is here and the Dad's old servants," Amelia answered. Gina smiled slightly.

"How are you holding up with him gone?" Gina asked almost sadly.

"Mom…I'm fine," Amelia replied lightly.

"Look Amelia, I'm just making sure you're fine. I know being alone for you is rough. I just want to make sure you're doing fine in Japan. I'm just sorry I'm not around a lot," Gina admitted sadly.

"I don't mind mom, you have to work. I understand," Amelia reassured. "Besides you and Dad were right. Ouran Academy really is a good school and…I really enjoy it there."

"You seem to be making a lot of friends from the emails you sent me," Gina laughed. "And getting involved with clubs and things."

Amelia laughed a bit. Gina looked at her before hugging her tightly.

"I love you Amelia. You always do so much without even realizing it. I'm proud of you for taking this step. And…you're growing a lot from it," Gina complimented. Amelia hugged her back.

"Thanks mom," Amelia thanked. Gina stretched and yawned.

"I might hit the hay early. My flight is at 5am tomorrow so I probably should get sleep unless I want to accidentally miss the flight," Gina informed, getting up and collecting the bowls. She kissed Amelia's head before clearing the dishes and heading up to a spare bedroom. Amelia waved to her as she left. She suddenly felt more at home in Japan, realizing it was now her home. And…the people she was with made it a lot better.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Media Crazy and Scandals Emerging

"_At the 10 o'clock news, the conflict on who owns what of Howard Wolfe's company is finally solved! Miss Amelia Wolfe, 16, is in fact still sole owner of the company her father Howard Wolfe ran as stated in the will. Previous rumors claiming Amelia's inheritance false has been rightly proven to be a publicity scandal. Normal plans Mr. Wolfe's company has provided his partners will proceed as planned before his passing. This will continue until his daughter is of the legal age of 18…but the question is where is Amelia Wolfe now in Japan?_"

…

"Something is up with one of the students at our high school," Komatsuzawa, president of the newspaper club mentioned to his other colleagues, holding one of his father's newspapers in his hand.

"What do you mean sir?" Ukyou, another member of the newspaper club, asked.

"Other than Suoh spreading his power, he is also hiding something from the school. Or rather someone…" Komatsuzawa replied. "If we prove it, not only can we bag Suoh for the twit that he is. But we can reveal the student's real identity and possibly get them out of Japan."

"That's too risky president! You could get us expelled _and _shut down our club!" Sakyou warned.

"We must risk it…for the benefit of our club surviving. We have to take the risk and…talk to the most infamous club in our school…" Komatsuzawa declared, looking out the window seeing the Host Club pursuing activities outside onto the school grounds.

…

_CRACK!_

The Host Club still in their ceremonial costume, were cleaning up the mess of a ball that fell through into the Newspaper Club's office. The ball they were playing with got launched from Tamaki's kick that it shattered the window into pieces, spider cracking the rest of the frame.

"I'm sorry! Please accept my heartfelt apology!" Tamaki begged. The Newspaper Club's president, Komatsuzawa, was the victim hit in the head by the flying ball. Amelia stood next to the twins looking around seeing the various piles upon piles of newspapers.

"Nonsense, it was actually good timing. We were hoping to get an interview with the Host Club for some time now," Komatsuzawa informed, with Ukyou holding an ice pack into his head.

"So…we have a newspaper club?" Amelia questioned. "Looks like tabloids to me from the layout."

"I didn't know we had a newspaper club," Haruhi mentioned.

"Well we do but Imai's right, they are mainly tabloids, scandals, love affairs, class divisions due to rivalries in the family, etc.," the twins explained.

"Yes we failed to gain readership and lost sight of the truth in the newspaper business. However, our club is going to a close and we ask you to _please lend us your aid_!" Komatsuzawa begged. "We want to bring about the charms of the Host Club in our spring edition. Call it _In the Steps of the Host Club 24/7_!"

"Really?" Tamaki questioned with enthusiasm. "We accept your request!"

"No we don't," Kyoya intervened flatly.

"But Kyoya! It was my fault he got hurt!" Tamaki protested.

"The information of our club as well as our customers is strictly confidential so we must decline," Kyoya stated professionally.

"Besides there's no merit to helping a scandalous newspaper," the twins agreed. "We have a reputation."

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess we can't erase our past after all," Komatsuzawa whined, gripping his head. "I honestly regret having to shut down the existence of our club."

"No! We'll make sure that doesn't happen! Everyone deserves a second chance. We'll make sure of that!" Tamaki shouted enthusiastically.

"No way," the twins rejected bluntly.

"What?!" Tamaki yelled in disbelief.

"Come on Tamaki, we're meeting in the clubroom," Kyoya beckoned.

"I order you to help!" Tamaki screeched.

"We refuse to help in this," Kyoya and the twins objected bluntly, grabbing Tamaki and dragging him out of the Newspaper Club, and into the hallway. Amelia was about to head out when Komatsuzawa stopped her.

"Wolfe is it?" he questioned boldly. Amelia glanced back noticing Komatsuzawa suddenly grin. "The American music company in Tokyo, yes? Your father was the great Howard Wolfe? He's quite a sensation around here."

Amelia swallowed hard. The twins came back in grabbing Amelia.

"Come on Imai you want to stay away from the big bad writers," Hikaru commented, as they finally dragged her out in which she followed them gratefully.

_Does he know…who I really am?_

…

Amelia felt very bothered for the rest of the day. The club eventually gave into Tamaki's wanting to "help the family" of the Newspaper Club. However, after the incident of Komatsuzawa asking her about her father, she wanted nothing to do with them. Kyoya made sure to limit conditions to no interviews and customers not bothered. But what was she already going to do? She didn't want to really be exposed to the media at the school. It was hard enough to get away from it at home. The fact that paparazzi at least backed off from her house in over a few months, her father's wishes were still being seen in the news.

Kyoya was about to drop off the conditions to the Newspaper Club while the other members planned what to do for the following day. Amelia noticed him leaving and immediately got up from her seat, following him out.

"Kyoya!" she called out, as he headed out, stopping him in his tracks outside of the Music Room #3's door. She looked around nervously, stepping out with him, closing the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you about something," she whispered looking around the hallway making sure no one was around.

"Sure, let me drop this list of rules to the Newspaper Club first," Kyoya accepted, starting to walk but Amelia grabbed his arm stopping him again. Kyoya looked at her seeing a very worried look on her face.

"Wait…it's about them," Amelia objected lightly. Kyoya furrowed his brows in curiosity at her.

"Is there something wrong Amelia?" he questioned.

"Who is the president of the newspaper club?" Amelia asked letting go of his arm.

"Akira Komatsuzawa, his father runs the Komatsuzawa Newspaper Company," Kyoya replied. "Why?"

Amelia looked away thoughtfully. _So he knew of my father through the papers because his family runs it…_

"He…mentioned my father," Amelia answered hesitantly. Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "Should I be worried…because of you know?"

She motioned to herself. Kyoya looked down the hall before looking at her, smiling.

"Oh don't worry. You have nothing to worry about my dear," Kyoya reassured her as he turned walking down the hallway. "I'll make sure of it…"

…

_**The next day…**_

Amelia made it late for the interview day with the Newspaper Club. She tried to avoid going to the club that day but Kyoya insisted since everyone else was to be there. She noticed Komatsuzawa talking to Haruhi as she approached. She ran up to the others.

"Sorry I'm late," Amelia greeted.

"YAY! Just in time to play another game!" the twins greeted about to pull her for another game.

"May I borrow your friend for a moment Hitachiin?" Komatsuzawa questioned grabbing Amelia's arm. The twins narrowed their eyes at Komatsuzawa as he lightly dragged Amelia to the spot where Haruhi was interviewed. Kyoya came up to the twins.

"Keep an eye out. I have a feeling that Komatsuzawa is doing more than just a _special edition _story," Kyoya warned. The twins looked at him before seriously nodding.

"You two will be coming with me when the time comes. For now keep your eyes and ears open," Kyoya added, before walking over to Tamaki to play the next game.

"So Mr. Wolfe," Komatsuzawa began with his notebook. "Did you know your father and Mr. Suoh were good friends due to the music industry?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amelia questioned, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Your father got you into the school yes? Through Tamaki's father I'm assuming," Komatsuzawa replied matter of fact way ignoring her.

"I got that scholarship on my own. My father and mother just told me about the school," Amelia spat.

"Did you have to pay a few deeds in order to get into the program? What about favors from the Host Club and Tamaki personally?" Komatsuzawa continued to question without hesitation.

"I had enough of this interview. You're just going to slander it in your own tabloid anyway," Amelia growled. "You're worse than the paparazzi."

"Speaking of, did you know that an Amelia Wolfe was sole heir of the company?" Komatsuzawa inquired, as Amelia began walking away. She stopped in her tracks; her back turned at Komatsuzawa, trying not to flinch.

"What was your first name again _Mr. Wolfe_? I apologize I never did catch it…" Komatsuzawa pushed. She was frozen, almost terrified. Suddenly, before she could react, Amelia was swept away by the twins.

"Hide Imai! We're playing hide and seek!" the twins chimed, pushing her forward in which she started running. The twins glared darkly at Komatsuzawa and his members before they ran off with Amelia. She glanced seeing Honey counting and she looked around.

"Where can we hide?" Amelia asked looking around. The twins noticed the shed for the garden club empty.

"Hide in here," the twins whispered, shoving her lightly into the rather small shed with gardening tools and bags of mulch. She put herself against the wall, allowing the twins to squeeze in (thankfully there was enough room to fit the three of them and the tools but barely). Amelia was lucky she found a bare spot on the wall that way she wasn't getting poked by something in the shed. Although the cramped space made it hard without having Kaoru's shoulder almost into hers as he stood sideways facing the door, Amelia's back against the one wall and Hikaru's back on the other side of the shed wall. She could hear Honey doing the "ready or not here I come" from a little ways out.

"Nice job guys, I can barely fit here with the two of you," Amelia whispered. It didn't help that the shed was crowded with stuff.

"Don't blame us. Normally we'd be able to fit," the twins objected. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Wait I have an idea," Hikaru grinned at Kaoru and Amelia. "You two stay here, I'm going to lead Honey somewhere else and come back for you two."

"What?" Amelia questioned but Hikaru was already out of the shed, closing the door behind him. Amelia shook her head.

"Idiot," she whispered. Kaoru shifted so his back was against the other wall where Hikaru was standing, but it was still rather close. "Damn it's cramped in here…"

"Heh. Sorry," Kaoru laughed under his breath. She started feeling her back go further against the wall, almost as if to avoid touching Kaoru. Kaoru noticed looking at her oddly.

"You all right Amelia?" he whispered.

"Yeah…I just want to be able to give you room. Personal space and all that," she whispered, keeping her eyes out the door to look for Honey. Kaoru laughed a little under his breath.

"You really worried about getting too close to me?" Kaoru asked amused. Amelia suddenly blushed without realizing it.

"Oh no that's not what I meant," Amelia swallowed hard clearing her throat, her face still red. Kaoru smiled putting a hand under her chin making her face him. She turned redder as he looked at her, she couldn't figure out why but her heart started racing. He was about to say something when Hikaru came to the door crouched to the ground making Amelia jump.

"I got Honey on the run but I think we can avoid being found if we work as a team. Come on Kaoru lets go," Hikaru whispered. Kaoru put his hand down and pushed the door slightly open sneaking out.

"Wait, what do I do?" Amelia questioned as he was pushing the door back slightly to crack it open enough so she doesn't get locked in. Amelia put her hand on the door.

"Don't worry we'll be right back," Kaoru informed reassuringly. He put his hand over hers slightly for a moment before running after Hikaru. Amelia swallowed hard as she watched them run down the garden courtyard away from the shed. She had no idea that they were going to have a few words with the Newspaper Club.

…

"Those idiots are hiding their power, and the fact that Wolfe is in their group only proves it. I will put this scandal on the front page," Komatsuzawa growled as he and his members reached the clubs meeting room.

The twins sat on the desk as they entered.

"Well, well, we knew you were up to something," Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"It was so obvious," Kaoru agreed.

"You two!" Komatsuzawa growled angrily.

"It's not wise to be picking on our friends. Milord is dense, he would never think of you as an enemy," Hikaru smiled.

"Every family of each member of the Host Club will strike you down and be an enemy if you bother writing your slander," Kaoru warned.

"Suoh has your families wrapped around his finger because of his power…" Komatsuzawa stated angrily. "Suoh ordered you to take me down!"

"Wrong, Tama would never tell us to do that," Honey disagreed at the door with Mori and Kyoya. "We love Tamaki."

"What about Mr. Wolfe? Or as I should say, your darling girl _Amelia_ _Wolfe_ in disguise? She has no family to go against us. With her father gone she has no power in this country. I can send her back to the states if I pleased," Komatsuzawa growled feeling victory at his fingertips. The twins' eyes widened, then instantly giving a dark glare to the president.

They stood hovering over Komatsuzawa angrily grinning evilly.

"You even go near her the Hitachiin family will be sure to smear your face on the printing press," the twins threatened.

"Why do you wish to threaten the Wolfe family too Komatsuzawa?" Honey questioned.

"My father has been searching for Amelia Wolfe ever since she moved to Japan. The fact that she's a girl taking over her father's company is a selling point to his paper. If the Newspaper Club prints a story of her hiding amongst the boys of Ouran Academy, her name will be all over the news, giving my father the perfect advantage of that reputation," Komatsuzawa explained.

"Not in your lifetime," Mori disagreed.

"You wish to sabotage the Wolfe name, yet you forget that Tamaki's family is great friends with them, deceased and living," Kyoya warned. "We are blessed with the connections of the Suoh family in grand information."

The twins stood with Kyoya looking at Komatsuzawa and his partners rather seriously.

"So? What shall I do with this recorded disk of things you have plotted the past few days?" Kyoya asked, smiling.

Komatsuzawa immediately freaked, seeing that his plans were foiled, giving into the Host Club's demand.

…

Amelia was sitting in the shed curled up in the bare wall as she waited for the others. _Wonder what's taking them so long?_ She couldn't think other being confused. Why was she so nervous early when her and Kaoru were so close in the shed? What was her deal all of a sudden?

"I found you Imai!" Honey announced outside the door. She looked up seeing Honey with the others outside of the shed. She crawled out tiredly.

"Finally. What took you so long?" she questioned as she picked herself back up, brushing herself off.

"Honey had a hard time finding you," Hikaru pitched in.

"Come on Imai! Let's have some cake!" Honey declared as they all walked back up to the building. Tamaki and Haruhi were in the back of the group, Haruhi seeming to be rather quiet (finding out Tamaki's family is who gave her the scholarship is a shock to say the least).

They finally made it back to the music room as Honey went to the back room to get some cake for everyone.

"So what did happen to the Newspaper Club?" Amelia questioned sitting herself down on couch. "Did we ever give them a story?"

"Nah, they canceled," the twins replied.

"Canceled? They seemed rather pushy when talking to me," Amelia remarked in disbelief.

"Seems like they honestly thought that they'd be better off doing more realistic articles in the future," Kyoya explained.

"Seems unlikely but okay…" Amelia gave up with a hint of disbelief. She grabbed a slice of cake, noticing the twins grinning at her rather strangely. She tried to ignore it, finishing her cake.

_**6:00pm…**_

"Hey Imai, why don't we take you home today?" Hikaru suggested as she threw on her coat grabbing her bag.

"It's a little out of your way, I'll just call my driver," Amelia began to protest but the twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She looked between them puzzled. "You two have been acting weird since hide and seek. What's going on?"

"Come on Amelia," they ignored, each one grabbing her hand as they led her out to the courtyard where their car was waiting for them. Kaoru went in first, Hikaru pushing Amelia in and he came in behind her, shutting the door allowing them to head out.

"What is with you two? You want me to play hide and seek, leaving me in a shed for an hour and then you're acting weird for the rest of the afternoon," Amelia listed a little annoyed.

"You should be nice to the ones who protected you from being in the tabloids," Hikaru commented, smirking. Amelia looked at him, swallowing hard nervously.

"Tabloids?" she repeated bewildered.

"Komatsuzawa was planning on revealing who you were to the school. Gender wise anyway," Kaoru added.

"You're lucky you have the Hitachiin family behind you," the twins remarked. Amelia looked at the floor stunned. _They…helped me from a scandal?_

She blushed red.

"Not to mention that the others are willing to pitch in too," Hikaru added with a sly smirk. "Do we always have to come and rescue you?"

"I…" Amelia began but she couldn't find anything to say. She was speechless. Hikaru grinned at her rather thoughtful expression, silent.

"If you don't say thank you soon, we're playing a penalty game until you say it," Hikaru smirked mischievously.

"Oh come on Hikaru, leave her alone. She's just speechless is all," Kaoru laughed putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't sweat it Amelia."

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes, her face turning red.

As they approached the estate the car at a stop, she couldn't get herself up. She felt…stuck, her cheeks still flared red.

"Hey, you okay there Amelia?" Kaoru asked. Amelia looked between them, jaw tightening. "You're still quiet."

"Still having a hard time talking? Well maybe this'll-" Hikaru began, lifting up his hand as if to pinch her in the side but she grabbed his hand, leaning in and kissing his cheek catching him off guard. Hikaru's face immediately went tomato red. Amelia leaned back looking at Kaoru.

"Well that was definitely something different," Kaoru commented rubbing the back of his neck amused at Hikaru's expression. Amelia leaned in kissing Kaoru's cheek as well. He turned the same tomato red as his brother.

"Thank you…both of you," Amelia said, and then jumped out of the car embarrassed, closing the door behind her as she quickly went to the estate.

The twins looked at each other swallowing hard.

"Well…that was not what I was expecting, eh, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Yeah…you're not kidding," Hikaru agreed. They looked at the ground. Now they were conflicted. The first thing that went out of both of their mouths was the same train of thought. It was a very big question as the car began to head back to the Hitachiin mansion. The same question even Amelia had as she headed up to her room, shutting the door, face red her heart racing. The same question over and over and over again…

_Now what?_


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Karuizawa Pt. 1

"Amelia! Wake up! Looks like you're going to Karuizawa with your friends!" Isao greeted grinning, putting breakfast on the bureau by her bed. Amelia groaned, shifting to her side, looking at the clock she squinting.

"What time is it?" she questioned tiredly.

"Your friend Tamaki called your cell phone at 6am so I took the call," Isao smiled. Amelia groaned. "It's now 6:30am."

"It's called summer vacation for a reason…" Amelia whimpered. Isao grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed.

"Just in case you stay overnight, pack a bag. Better safe than sorry. Mr. Ohtori called as soon as Tamaki did just to give you fair warning of possibly having to stay there overnight," Isao suggested. "He also gave me an address so I'll give it to your driver. Now pack up an eat your breakfast, coffee will be downstairs."

Amelia just moaned in response.

"I'm not _going_," she groaned. Isao folded his arms around his chest as she rolled over trying to go back to sleep. He put a fist under his chin and sighed.

"Oh? Well maybe I'll call the Hitachiin boys and see if they'll pick you up instead?" Isao smirked. Amelia's eyes widened, turning beat red and bolting right up.

"All right all right I'm up!" she announced, jumping out of bed. Isao laughed in amusement.

"Well…now I know a trigger apparently. You been feeling well? Ever since the other day you've been rather jumpy when I mention them," Isao asked.

"Just get coffee ready, please? Thank you," Amelia begged lightly, grabbing her duffle bag, stuffing about two days worth of clothes (including sleepwear) on top of the stuff in her bathroom. Isao shook his head leaving the room still thoroughly amused, trying not to laugh.

Amelia immediately changed into a pair of brown shorts a bright teal blue tank top and a long sleeved coral orange, plaid patterned (bright blue and green stripes), button down shirt while slipping on her black roman sandals. She zipped up her bag of clothes, heading downstairs into the kitchen. The whole time she was wondering if she'd even be able to talk to the twins after their last encounter.

…

_**Karuizawa…**_

Amelia had never been to Karuizawa until that day. As the car stopped, it stopped in front of an inn with a sign in front reading, _Misuzu Pensione & Café_. Amelia looked around grabbing her coffee mug and slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder. She stepped out of the car as the driver peeked out of his window.

"It's right over there, Miss Wolfe," the driver pointed at _Misuzu Pensione_. "Your friends should be meeting you there. I believe Isao told me your friend Haruhi is working there."

"Thanks," she said.

"Call me if you need a ride back to the estate, I'll be there if you need me!" the driver announced, rolling up his window and riding off. Amelia took a sip of her coffee as she walked up to the entrance of the inn.

As she opened the door, Misuzu and the others looked over. The rest of the Host Club sat over in the comfy lounge seats on the right side of the room.

"Oh there you are Amelia! Isao told me you were sleeping when I called," Tamaki greeted excitedly. Amelia walked over rather tiredly.

"Well you know 6am is a little much for me on a summer day off…" Amelia groaned, sitting across from the twins. "Apparently, it must've been quite an emergency?"

"Milord thought Haruhi was kidnapped, when it turned out she had a job here," Hikaru replied. Amelia took another sip of coffee, now her tiredness making her irritable.

"It wasn't my fault! She wasn't answering my calls!" Tamaki protested.

"Don't you think we should be a _little _worried about our king?" she questioned sarcastically, looking at Haruhi. Haruhi gave a hopeless look.

"You turned your cellphone off didn't you?" the twins asked annoyed.

"It's too much trouble!" Haruhi objected.

"She has a cellphone?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yeah we let her borrow one of ours," Hikaru answered. "It's friends only so you're not on it senpai."

Haruhi began pushing the others out. Amelia sat on her couch watching them, her mind really shutting off caring about the situation.

"Come on will you guys go home?! I want to be free for my break! I get to see you guys the whole time during school. Can't I be free?" Haruhi asked pleadingly.

"You might be able to spend your summer as you wish but so are we," Tamaki objected. "And you can't stop us."

Haruhi looked like she was sinking in her corner.

"This summer will be VIP guests at this Pensione!" Tamaki announced. Amelia rolled her eyes.

This was the start of the _Refreshing Tournament to Earn the Guest Bedroom at the Pensione_.

…

_**Later that morning…**_

Amelia walked around the inn seeing the boys do their tournament. Apparently it was to win a free room at _Misuzu's Pensione and Café._ Misuzu was definitely amused by their game and thought it would bring more customers. Amelia went outside with Kyoya to a beautifully set up sitting area in the back of the inn, trying to keep her distance from the twins as much as she could. She didn't know what to say after that day she thanked them. What has come over her?

She sat down in a chair across from Kyoya as he ordered tea for both of them. Amelia watched as the others did chores.

"You've been quiet, summer holding out all right?" Kyoya questioned. Amelia jumped a bit snapping out of her thoughts. "You haven't been keeping in touch with the rest of us as much since a few days ago."

"It's nothing," Amelia lied. Misuzu came out with tea for the two of them and shuffled off trying to keep an eye on everyone's progress. Amelia grabbed the cup nearest to her and took a sip of her tea. Why was she so nervous? Kyoya grabbed his own tea, allowing Amelia some space as he quietly observed her.

Haruhi came around to the back where they sat, approaching them with a smile on her face.

"Kyoya? You're not joining the competition?" Haruhi asked rather surprised.

"Even if I win I wouldn't enjoy being at this pensione alone. Besides, I can stay at Honey's home in Karuizawa which is closest to here," Kyoya replied flatly. "All of us have vacation homes here."

Haruhi's face looked at him in disbelief. Amelia swallowed hard as the twins went outside to see Tamaki's progress on the fence (although there was no point if it was completely destroyed by his efforts).

"You sure that one of them will win at this rate?" Amelia questioned. "It seems like they're doing a poor job."

"They seem so desperate to win they're neglecting their chores," Haruhi agreed.

"They never worked for anyone before," Kyoya pointed out, looking at them. "So who do you think will win?"

"Beats me I haven't got a clue," Haruhi admitted.

"I rather not bet," Amelia declared, taking a sip of her tea.

"It should be rather obvious. Visually Honey is out. Misuzu wouldn't consider his appearance refreshing. Tamaki could win if he just kept his mouth shut, but that's unlikely," Kyoya observed. "Hikaru and Kaoru seem to be likely the winners. However…"

Amelia jumped from the sudden _crack _of the splitting wood. Mori shirtless is chopping wood in the backyard, apparently winning the hearts of many girls who are passing by the pensione. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"We seem to have a dark horse," Kyoya finished. "But if Honey drops out so will Mori. If the twins win it's boring. So…we can make the game a little more exciting don't you think?"

Amelia glanced over at the twins, turning beat red as they looked over.

"Oh Amelia, did your family have a home out here?" Kyoya questioned.

"No," Amelia replied, accidentally sounding irritable and unable to really speak her mind. "Unlike the rest of you I'm happy with the one estate my father does have. Another home would seem like much."

"If you have no place to go where will you stay?" Haruhi questioned. The twins' ears perked up, listening in to the conversation from a bit of a ways.

"Do you think Imai doesn't want to talk to us?" Hikaru questioned.

"I'm not sure. She's been pretty quiet since we dropped her off from school the other day…" Kaoru answered. "Although if you saw her looking at us earlier she seemed more embarrassed than we were about the whole thing."

"I'm fine. Maybe I'll just drive the three hours back home," Amelia replied tiredly. The twins looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Do you think if we win the room she could stay here with us?" Kaoru questioned.

"What? I mean…I don't know," Hikaru replied with uncertainty.

"Come on. It's better than winning a room and she's not even here to hang out with the rest of us," Kaoru encouraged.

"Why do I get a feeling she'd be distant for the rest of the summer vacation if she did go home?" Hikaru asked quietly looking at Amelia. The flashback of her kissing him on the cheek made him turn red but then smirk at Kaoru.

"You know…why don't we take a few precautions. I have a feeling that Kyoya is going to help milord a lot more than we think," Hikaru stated. Kaoru smirked.

"Let's make the game more interesting…"

…

Amelia put her duffle bag in Haruhi's room she was staying in before heading back downstairs. She noticed Tamaki playing the piano as she came to the main floor. She noticed Kaoru outside on the back porch with Hikaru. What was she going to say to them? She was caught in her own thoughts when Haruhi bumped into her at the end of the stairs.

"Oh sorry Imai," she apologized. Amelia turned around realizing that Haruhi spilled a basket of sheets that needed to be hung to dry outside. She immediately knelt down and helped Haruhi with the sheets.

"Sorry I was distracted," Amelia blushed as Haruhi looked at Amelia with concern.

"You've been rather quiet Imai. Something going on?" Haruhi questioned as she picked up her laundry basket. Amelia rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I don't know…" Amelia admitted. Haruhi smiled reassuringly.

"Talk to me, come on I'm heading outside to hang these up," Haruhi encouraged. Amelia smiled slightly, following her out the side door.

"It's just. I've been sort of a wreck you know?" Amelia began as she walked beside Haruhi out into the green grass of the pensione.

"What about?" Haruhi asked politely. "Or is this something Tamaki did that we can't unravel."

"No it's…I found out that the Hikaru and Kaoru helped me out with something," Amelia admitted embarrassed, turning a bit red. Haruhi stopped and looked at her curiously.

"They…helped my name not get spread on a scandalous paper. I mean…this isn't the first time they helped me you know?" Amelia mentioned.

"Really? That's oddly thoughtful of them," Haruhi stated.

"Yeah…I just I don't know how I feel about it you know? It's the first time someone outside of my family has been willing to help me other than Isao," Amelia admitted. Haruhi looked at her and smiled slightly. "At least, you know in a really long time…"

"Is that why you've been so strange around those two?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Amelia froze turning redder.

"What you noticed I was?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Well sure. A lot of us noticed. Hikaru and Kaoru are usually talking to you more than anyone else, even me lately. It's odd seeing you three not talk to each other since you got here," Haruhi pointed out. Amelia rolled her eyes looking embarrassed.

"You think I should talk to them?" Amelia sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt," Haruhi replied matter of fact. She started towards the backyard. "I'm going to-"

"Hey Imai!" Hikaru's voice called out from behind them. Amelia turned as Haruhi glanced waving at him she headed towards the backyard. Hikaru ran up to Amelia with a smile.

"Hikaru…" Amelia greeted with uncertainty. Hikaru stopped in front of her with a grin.

"So what's up? Haven't been talked to you since we got here," Hikaru greeted as he crossed his arms about his chest, holding the garbage bag under his arm.

"Sorry I've been busy…" Amelia replied, laughing nervously. She looked away swallowing hard.

"You okay? You've been acting rather strange lately ever since that day we dropped you off," Hikaru mentioned. Amelia cleared her throat she could feel her face turning red. Hikaru raised his brows, seeing how quickly her face turned a tomato red.

"Imai?" he questioned.

"Yeah about that-"

_CRASH! _The sound of glass shattering in the back porch made them jump. Amelia looked around shocked, then started sprinting to the backyard with Hikaru. They came around the corner seeing Kaoru and Haruhi huddled on the ground, Kaoru covering her from apparently a fallen and now broken windowpane. Glass was shattered everywhere.

"KAORU! HARUHI!" Hikaru yelled as he darted over to his brother. Amelia was frozen for a moment soaking in the scene. _A glass window almost hit them_…

"Wow that was close. Are you okay Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned. As soon as Amelia felt her legs she walked quickly up to them. She could hear the other customers, Misuzu and the Host Club appearing from inside the pensione to see what happened outside.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you hurt Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, still shaking from the encounter. Amelia got behind Haruhi helping her up as Hikaru sat with Kaoru.

She watched them as they conversed with one another. She looked at Kaoru worriedly seeing a cut on his cheek.

"You got lucky that you had someone to cover you," Amelia commented to Haruhi.

"It just fell out of nowhere. If he didn't push me out of the way, there would've been a lot more damage," Haruhi breathed.

"Don't scare me like that," Hikaru breathed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm all right," Kaoru reassured. He and his brother smiled, putting their foreheads together, laughing it off. Misuzu suddenly had a clapping fit.

"REFRESHING BROTHERLY LOVE! 100 REFRESHER POINTS! THE HITACHIINS BROTHERS WIN!" Misuzu announced proudly.

Amelia and Haruhi rolled their eyes as the twins gave out victory cheers. Haruhi went off to them; Amelia felt a lump in her throat as she watched the three of them. What if something did happen to them? Maybe Haruhi was right. Maybe she should talk to them. She might have to go home tonight anyway. It's not like she had a place to stay.

The twins were walking away grinning holding hands and heading inside. Amelia looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi do you guys need help cleaning up?" she questioned.

"No we got it. Mori decided to start cleaning it up anyway," Haruhi motioned to Mori getting a broom and a dustpan. Honey brought a trash bag.

"Are they okay?" Amelia asked pointing at the twins.

"They should be fine. But they're heading to their room since they can unpack," Haruhi said.

"What room?" Amelia asked.

"It's on the second floor second door to your left," Haruhi informed.

Amelia nodded, heading inside.

"Thanks."

…

"I'm fine Hikaru, it's just a cut. Besides, at least we didn't have to do the fighting strategy," Kaoru reassured as Amelia walked up to the door.

"Yeah maybe you're right. At least we won the room right?" Hikaru tried to agree sounding enthusiastic.

Amelia swallowed hard as she approached the door. She knocked slightly. The twins looked up. Hikaru looked at Kaoru letting go of his hand.

Amelia knocked again. Kaoru walked up, opening the door slightly. She jumped a bit and he looked out, smiling as he saw her.

"Oh Amelia," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Hikaru looked up.

"Oh I wanted to make sure you two were okay. That's all," Amelia admitted nervously. Kaoru laughed a bit. "It seemed pretty bad downstairs."

"Yeah we're fine. Just a bit shaky afterwards," Kaoru smiled. Amelia tried to smile but she was too nervous.

"All right," Amelia nodded. Kaoru furrowed his brows at her, noticing her embarrassed and suddenly timid behavior.

"You all right Imai? You don't seem to be acting yourself," Kaoru pointed out, looking at her with a bit of concern. Amelia looked between the two of them nervously. _What am I supposed to tell you? That I've been a wreck for a few days?_

"Well I should get going. I might as well call my driver and head back home," she suggested, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Kaoru looked at her in concern. Hikaru's eyes went wide, jumping up from his bed to walk over to the door behind Kaoru.

"But you just got here," Hikaru spat excitedly almost annoyed. Kaoru glanced at him before looking at Amelia.

"Are you not feeling well?" Kaoru asked a little more calmly than his brother's behavior.

"Sort of but…" she began, turning redder but Hikaru put a hand on her forehead.

"You're red but you're not warm," Hikaru informed. She turned redder, getting a stiffer posture. Kaoru raised a brow at her grabbing her arm.

"I don't think she's sick Hikaru. Why don't you come in? We can talk about it okay?" Kaoru insisted trying to smile at her, pulling her gently into the room. "Why don't you make her relax Hikaru, she's a bit tense."

Hikaru smiled, pulling Amelia into the room as Kaoru closed the door, leading her to the bed sitting her down.

Kaoru sat down next to her on the bed on her left and Hikaru on her right.

"Maybe we can get you to relax," Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru why don't you take her shoulders, I'll work on her feet," Kaoru mentioned. Amelia panicked.

"What?" she questioned getting stiffer. Hikaru smirked grabbing her turning her body around to face Kaoru putting her back towards him. She felt his hands go on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. Kaoru took off her sandals massaging her feet. Amelia tried to stiffen up but she felt shivers all over, loosening up and almost sinking down into Hikaru. Hikaru smirked.

"Looks like we hit a good spot you think?" he suddenly grinned. Amelia couldn't help it. She was getting relaxed, her mind zoning slightly as she watched Hikaru's hands and Kaoru working on her feet on the bed.

"All right Amelia, what's the problem?" Kaoru questioned quietly. "Why are you getting so tense with us all of a sudden?"

Amelia's mind went from zoning out to suddenly alert. What was she doing? She shouldn't be alone with them! She immediately looked between them, almost panicked.

"I should get going, I need to call my driver," she jumped up but Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her arms.

"Surely you're not serious. It's a three hour drive back home at least," Kaoru informed, pulling her back down to the bed, Hikaru wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Besides it wouldn't be any fun if you left," Hikaru smirked. "So now answer the question. Or we're playing a penalty game."

"Promise you won't make fun of me and I'll tell you," Amelia offered quietly.

"Huh? Make fun of you?" the twins repeated. They looked at each other as Amelia looked between them with uncertainty. Hikaru smiled and Kaoru smiled back and nodded. Amelia's face turned red.

"I…I thought you didn't want to talk to me after the last time we were together," Amelia admitted. The twins looked at each other flashing back to her kissing on the cheek and giggled. "I don't know what came over me…I guess I'm not used to people helping me…"

"Is that really what you were worried about?" Hikaru giggled teasingly. "My, my looks like little Imai has a lot to learn about us eh Kaoru?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed for thanking us Amelia. It was no big deal honest," Kaoru added. Amelia swallowed looking between them.

"So…you're not bothered?" she asked looking between them for certainty.

"No we were flattered really," Kaoru admitted.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," Hikaru grinned, going back to rubbing her shoulders.

"Trust me Imai, it was no big deal. The secret is between us okay?" Kaoru reassured winking at her. Amelia nodded. Resting into Hikaru as he rubbed her shoulders.

"So you really aren't going to head home now are you?" the twins asked.

"I don't know…" Amelia sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder, relaxing a bit.

"Aw come on," Hikaru grinned, putting a hand under her chin making her face him. "We don't mind if you share a room with us. Let alone the bed. We know how you get scared of the dark."

"Hikaru don't push her. She might not want to sleep in the bed with us," Kaoru informed.

"I don't think that's going to work," Amelia looked at them. "But let me see if Misuzu has an air mattress or something for the floor."

"So you'll stay with us?" Kaoru smiled. "I'm glad. We were worried this whole summer you weren't going to talk to us."

…

_**Later that Night…**_

Amelia grabbed her duffle bag, putting it in the corner of the twins' room. Mori and the others got her an air mattress from Honey's mansion and got it ready earlier in the day before they head out to sleep over there. She took off her jewelry, putting her wolf necklace on the bureau. The twins were going to be out for a few minutes as they went to their vacation home to get clothes and other things to entertain them during their stay.

Amelia grabbed her clothes to change for bed, heading to the bathroom. She grabbed her mp3 player, putting it on the sink and played music while she hopped into the shower. As she showered she her mind wandered. _At least the twins will talk to me. Must've been silly to worry about all that,_ she thought. She closed her eyes as the water of the shower ran over her and tried to relax with the music playing. _But…why did I do it?_ It felt like a while before she heard a door open and close from passed the bathroom door.

"Imai we're back," the twins greeted from the bedroom. They plopped their suitcases in the corner next to Amelia's duffle bag. Hikaru grabbed his Gameboy hopping onto the bed, closer towards the wall, turning on and playing a game. Kaoru glanced at the bathroom.

"Looks like she's taking a shower," Kaoru mentioned.

"You think we should peek in?" Hikaru joked.

"Nah. I don't think she'd forgive you," Kaoru laughed.

"You can't say you're not curious," Hikaru smirked. Kaoru folded his arms across his chest.

"I think you're just projecting Hikaru," Kaoru teased. "You're the one who brought it up."

"Shut up," Hikaru groaned rolled his eyes turning red, ignoring him while he played his game. Kaoru looked over, noticing Amelia's wolf pendent on the bureau. He walked over picking it up and examining it. Amelia turned off the shower, hopping out and drying herself off. She grabbed her clothes getting dressed into her tank top and plaid sleep pants to be comfortable. She put the towel around her shoulders, drying off her hair as she stepped out into the bedroom.

"Bathroom's open," Amelia announced. Hikaru looked up and stretched.

"Sounds good to me. Dibs," Hikaru jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "And if you want to peek I'm not shy. Kaoru you're free to come in too."

Amelia rolled her eyes trying not to laugh as he went into the bathroom. Kaoru shook his head as Hikaru closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Is he always like that?" Amelia asked, locking the door of the bedroom and putting her towel somewhere to dry.

"As long as I can remember," Kaoru replied. Amelia brushed her hair, noticing Kaoru holding her wolf pendent.

"You like it? Dad got that for me apparently," Amelia mentioned as she put her brush back when she was finished.

"Oh I was just curious," Kaoru laughed. Amelia sat down on her air mattress, causing it to bounce. She motioned for him to sit next to her and he did so grinning.

"So…I forgot to ask you two…" Amelia began. Kaoru fiddled with the necklace in his hand as he looked at her. "Why did you help me not get my name in the tabloids at school?"

"We do like you Imai, I thought that was obvious," Kaoru laughed lightly. Amelia smiled slightly.

"I didn't have many people outside of my family help me in my life. So having you and Hikaru. It's…" Amelia informed. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Kaoru encouraged lightly. Amelia sighed looking at him in the eyes.

"It just made me think…that I would do the same for you two," Amelia smiled embarrassingly. She looked at the pendent in his hand. Kaoru looked at her slightly surprised. Then she grabbed the pendent from his hand gently.

"Do you know what it's like being a wolf?" she asked, looking at the pendent smiling slightly.

"Is this a trick question?" Kaoru questioned slightly amused.

"My father said we take charge. We act like a wolf. If it wants food it finds it, if it wants to lead, it will make sure the others follow it. If they fight, they fight to survive," Amelia explained. "Just not sure if I'm ready for it. I can barely control my own life. The only thing I have controlled in the past few months was Tamaki when I wanted him to dance with me."

Amelia giggled at the thought. Kaoru smirked.

"You never did tell us how that happened," Kaoru commented. Amelia looked at the bathroom door before looking at Kaoru. She grinned in amusement.

"I tell you but you promise you won't tell the others?" she whispered. Kaoru raised his brows looking at her curiously. He grinned in amusement.

"I promise," he winked.

"Apparently Tamaki was rather off guard when I changed my voice on him once," Amelia explained. Kaoru giggled.

"And how does that work?" Kaoru laughed. "Guess milord got spooked."

"Well it's not like I show it all the time…he was the first one to hear it really," Amelia admitted.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Kaoru smiled.

"You should've seen the look on his face. He looked like he was going to melt and be wrapped around my finger," Amelia remarked. Kaoru raised his brows in disbelief.

"Really? Show me," Kaoru grinned. Amelia smirked.

"Don't test me Kaoru. You might not be able to handle it," she warned trying not to be tempted by the idea. She got up putting the necklace around her neck. Kaoru stood up with her putting a hand under her chin.

"Oh come on. I'm sure it's fun," Kaoru encouraged, smirking. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if you," she stated. "I don't feel myself when it clicks."

"I'll take my chances," Kaoru grinned. Amelia suddenly grinned mischievously. Suddenly the feeling of adrenaline swept through her like when Kyoya came into her room during the summer. But not the urge to fight. It was something else.

She swept away his hand, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. He stepped in at surprise.

"You realize that if I really wanted to I can make anyone I wanted to melt even just by my voice?" she questioned, her voice smooth, alluring and Kaoru actually blushed. It was _different _to him. "What did you say? Things could get interesting with me?"

Kaoru swallowed hard starting to actually shake a bit. Something about her voice made him _want_ to melt, curiously prod more out of her. The only word he could think of to describe it was seductive. Amelia noticed and smirked mischievously, leaning into his ear.

"So what exactly did _you _want to do?" she grinned laughing lowly. Kaoru choked, backing up and turning beat red. She grinned, backing off and laughing.

"Gotcha," she joked, hugging him.

"Hahaha yeah…" he replied nervously. "You got me."

She heard the bathroom door unlock.

"Let's keep this between us okay?" she whispered to Kaoru. He looked at her smiling slightly and hugging her back. Hikaru stepped in from the bathroom.

"Bathroom's free," Hikaru announced. Kaoru pushed her back slightly and ran into the bathroom. Hikaru looked at the door and then Amelia.

"What was that about?" he questioned. Amelia just shrugged trying to pretend like nothing happened.

"Maybe he just needed to take a shower?" Amelia replied as she sat on her bouncy bed.

Kaoru was in the bathroom, sweating. Yeah, he needed a shower all right. To him he agreed he needed a very cold one.

_I can't believe she did that_…

…

It rose the same question later that night of _now what_, when he laid there in his bed with Hikaru on the end near the wall. Kaoru looked up at the ceiling glancing over at Amelia on the floor who slept on her side towards Kaoru. He looked at her while she slept. _I can understand why Milord was off guard. She doesn't normally act that way_, Kaoru thought. _Still…maybe that's just her opening up and having fun_.

He smiled at the thought, not really feeling nervous about it anymore. As soon as he got comfortable, he felt a foot kick him off the bed. Kaoru landed on the floor with a soft thump. Amelia blinked hearing it, but Hikaru slept through it, dreaming rather soundly. Amelia woke up, seeing Kaoru on the floor next to her furrowing her brows.

"Kaoru?" she questioned in a whisper. Kaoru looked at her and smiled embarrassed and hurting. She looked up seeing Hikaru occupying the whole bed. She shook her head, scooting over in her air mattress.

"Come on," she whispered offering him a space on the bed.

"What?" Kaoru asked blinking in confusion. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You're going to hurt yourself sleeping on the floor," Amelia stated, lifting the comforter and giving him the extra pillow. Kaoru glanced at the bed Hikaru slept in and sighed before crawling onto one side of the air mattress.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as he laid down. She turned to face him, lying on her side.

"Come on Kaoru, you two were willing to let me sleep here. You're sleeping in a bed," she whispered. "Besides, I've known you for how long?"

Kaoru looked at her in surprise and somewhat thankful for the offer as he laid on his side facing her.

"You're not afraid of anything happening?" Kaoru asked. Amelia closed her eyes falling asleep.

"I trust you," she whispered and fell asleep. He glanced at Hikaru before smiling at Amelia, lying facing her.

_So do I…_ he thought as his eyes closed. _You may not be Hikaru but…I trust you too…_

Before he knew it he fell asleep and Amelia slept soundly across from him.


End file.
